


【铁盾】如何抚养狮虎兽和照顾孕期美国队长

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	1. Chapter 1

1  
通常繁荣的城市，它的深夜仍然保持着热闹。  
纽约就是一个例子。  
夜晚降临，这里有活跃在暗处地罪犯和在高楼大厦间晃来晃去得蜘蛛侠，灯火通明的复仇者大厦。蒙面英雄伴随这个国家的成长，但是英雄仍然让部分纽约人觉得纽约变的更糟了，反对复仇者的通常会在那里抗议，支持复仇者包括粉丝们总会想着爬上大厦或者在大厦底下转悠一转，或者玩一玩角色扮演。

复仇者大厦已经成为了纽约的标志性建筑，就算有些人讨厌，极度的厌恶。它就在那里，赶也赶不走。

 

在复仇者大厦的顶层，金发男子懒懒地趴在托尼的身下，随着身后人不断的顶弄发出小声又断断续续的呻吟。  
托尼望着身下快要睡着的人。有些不满的在心底偷偷抱怨，他的阴茎还插在这个小混蛋的屁股里，而史蒂夫却像是睡着一样，时不时的哼唧两声。  
托尼的手刮弄着史蒂夫小家伙顶端，可无论托尼怎么刺激他，史蒂夫依然懒懒的跪趴在枕头堆里，头部完全埋在柔软的床垫，在托尼的视角看只能看到红彤彤的耳朵和一头乱糟糟还带着体液的金发。  
“甜心，是我的技术退步了，还是你觉得无聊了？”  
史蒂夫能感觉到身后人的不满，只是他现在好困，托尼的声音就像催眠曲，而温柔地性爱就如同热乎乎的壁炉。他迷迷糊糊控制双手抚摸身后辛勤的恋人，着迷地将右手放在触感凉凉的反应堆。那里在史蒂夫心中是温热的，他为此着迷。  
“是我感觉太好了，你太温柔了，不用特别照顾我。”史蒂夫说出这话时候脸上红红的带着笑意。  
“我就将你这句话理解成我应该粗暴一点。”托尼用力将阴茎整只捅进去在抽出来，一只手揉捏手感棒极了的胸部，起身捏着小混蛋的屁股，手掌起落留下红红的印记。俯下身让反应堆接触身下那完美一般的身体，也许还能留下一个圆圆的印记，托尼喜欢在这个人身上留下各种各样属于自己的标记。  
后穴传来抽插的酸麻和托尼拍打屁股给予得快感，这些让史蒂夫清醒一点。他想吻托尼，他喜欢这样。  
史蒂夫起身回过头迷茫地寻找托尼的嘴唇和下巴，主动凑上去和托尼亲吻，他爱死这种感觉了。托尼的吻技很棒。  
“啊……哈，这感觉很棒。”  
史蒂夫被小胡子男人冲撞向前，他抱紧了身下的枕头，随着身后人的冲撞身体不由自主的向前，再被托尼圈着腰拖回来。  
“嗯哼，你知道你可以跟我提任何要求，包括性爱方面的。”托尼爱惨了史蒂夫的屁股，特别是红红还带着自己手印的样子，那看起来真的很想熟透的桃子。  
“这已经很棒了。”史蒂夫撑起上身回头向托尼索吻，唇舌交换唾液的声音和下身抽插带出的水声啪啪让人脸红心跳。  
史蒂夫全身都泛着情欲的潮红，叫声也越发的甜腻带着气息不稳和全身地颤抖。  
“要射么？”托尼有意无意的触碰史蒂夫的前端，小家伙可怜巴巴的吐出前液，感受托尼手掌的薄茧。  
“你的小家伙好像变大了。”  
托尼用手掌堵住即将要喷射的马眼，“忍耐一会，队长。”  
“啊……操你的托尼，别堵住。”  
别再这时候让我忍耐还叫我队长！史蒂夫在内心咆哮，因为临近高潮使得他大声呻吟，更重要的是托尼堵住前面后面也不动。  
“托尼……”史蒂夫向托尼哀求，臀部向后蹭。  
安抚性质的亲吻落在史蒂夫的脖后，耳后，背上，浅尝而止毫无情欲。等史蒂夫一次情潮褪去，托尼用胡茬磨蹭脖后的皮肤，腰部开始慢慢抽动。  
“我恨你。”  
“你才不恨我，你爱我。”  
托尼没有理会再史蒂夫接近发怒的抱怨，鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，嗅着甜腻的奶油味，味道甜腻的要死，却也该死的好闻。  
“托尼……求你，啊……嗯，别玩我了。”史蒂夫对托尼非常不满。  
每次在他要攀到顶峰的时候，托尼偏偏要放缓节奏，不让他达到高潮。  
托尼对向自己求欢，讨要高潮的恋人表示满足。他乐意在性爱中适度的欺负史蒂夫，让他的身体变软。  
射出过后的史蒂夫变得更加甜腻，小幅度迎合托尼的撞击，感受体内的器官变的软趴趴。整个身体前所未有的放松，这一切让他觉得想要好好睡一觉，不想管后面流出来的精液也不要管身下脏掉的床单。

“嘿！史蒂夫，你不能就这么睡过去。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的答应着托尼，虽然他并不知道托尼再跟他说些什么，他困得觉得托尼的声音像一只嗡嗡嗡的苍蝇。  
“史蒂夫？甜心？蜜糖？翅膀头？酷帅队长。醒醒。”  
史蒂夫觉得心满意足，他抱着托尼的手臂带着一身吻痕和凌乱的体液就这样睡过去。  
托尼无论怎么叫他的史蒂夫，身下的混蛋怎么都不醒。

确认他的史蒂夫是真的睡过去，认命的爬起来把史蒂夫和他挪到浴室，让好姑娘星期五和笨笨换掉他们弄脏的床单。通常史蒂夫是更勤快的那个，在性爱后把托尼抗进浴室换掉床单，洗的清清爽爽在睡觉。  
不过偶尔史蒂夫做一个懒蛋子并不会让托尼感觉不爽，睡着的美国队长意外的乖巧好摆弄。托尼尽心尽力的吧史蒂夫冲洗干净，体内残留的精液随着水流缓缓的流出来，让人舒服放松的热水澡让史蒂夫放松的摊在托尼怀里轻声呻吟。

当他和史蒂夫再次回到床上，托尼感觉快累瘫了。酐畅淋漓的性爱和让人放松的热水澡很快就让他抱着史蒂夫沉睡过去

史蒂夫变得嗜睡了，托尼能感觉到。 

当托尼早上醒来史蒂夫还在睡，托尼对此有些疑惑。史蒂夫最近是不是睡得多了？托尼回头看着地上搂在一起的狮子和老虎，自己的精神体是不是变懒了？托尼想起每次询问星期五得到的答案不是这家伙在睡觉就是跟史蒂夫的精神体腻在一起，看来是稍微和平一点的生活让他们都变懒了。  
“早上好，boss。”  
“罗杰斯队长早上九点还有神盾局的会议是否叫他起来？”  
他回头看了一眼史蒂夫的睡颜，随后摆摆手： “让他睡着吧，迟到一次有什么关系。”

当史蒂夫着急的给自己套上美国队长的制服没有道早安，也没有早安吻就赶去了神盾局托尼觉得或许早上不叫醒美国队长是个错误，看！史蒂夫迟到了连早安吻都不给自己。而在无意看到自己的伴灵又去找了那只该死的西伯利亚虎托尼心中的不快连着失败的升级就转为了怒气“吃里扒外的家伙。”  
“什么吃里扒外？”从神盾局回来的史蒂夫就看到托尼在工作室发脾气，想起博士的交代他觉得自己有点头大，或许这不是一个告诉托尼的好时机。  
“有个家伙像是叛徒一样被你的精神动物拐走了。”  
史蒂夫好笑的看着自己的恋人，手放在托尼的脖颈安慰的揉捏“不是拐走了，他们在班纳博士那，赵博士也在那。”  
“发生什么了？”  
赵博士并不经常来复仇者大厦，通常是大型行动过后又了伤员，才会让她紧急过来，托尼想或许出了一些他不知道的事情，不过史蒂夫会告诉他的。  
史蒂夫拥着托尼，并给了他一个迟到黏糊糊的早安吻，用着托尼听起来温柔的口气说：  
“你应该去看看”   
“很严重？”  
“不严重。就是情况比较奇怪。”  
“奇怪？”托尼不解能有什么奇怪？难道自己的伴灵快死了?  
“你看了就知道了。”  
从工作室到班纳的楼层，短短十几步的路程，却让托尼变得暴躁不安。  
关于伴灵托尼止不住自己的奇思妙想。当到达楼层，托尼看到自己和史蒂夫的精神体正在依偎在一起。托尼察觉到班纳异常的激动，看起来就像发现了一块新大陆，而赵博士已经开始中韩语言混用，甚至带上了奇怪的口音。这有点令托尼感到奇怪，事实上浩克出现后，班纳很少会有如此激动。何况在班纳无法看到精神体的模样前提下。  
托尼开始皱着眉头：“他是要死了还是怎样？”接下来，托尼看到冲着自己龇牙咧嘴低声咆哮的西伯利亚虎和旁边那只蹭着老虎的母狮子，它们丝毫不关心自己下一秒会不会被那只西伯利亚虎撕碎，看！这就是小叛徒。  
另一个也是叛徒，托尼在看到那只老虎同样冲着史蒂夫低声咆哮的时候这么想，都是叛徒。  
而赵博士看起来异常的激动，托尼还从来没见过她这样子。  
“你的伴灵面临着前所未有的情况，说是奇迹也不为过，所以她的伴侣会对自己的主人偶尔产生排斥但不会攻击。对陌生人也许会有攻击行为，这些我们还不确定，所以我建议你在她怀孕哺乳期间需要你和队长一定要控制好他们。”  
托尼眨了眨双眼，用接近于瞪的表情看着赵海伦，然后转头对着史蒂夫：“好的，我懂了。他们发疯了。”  
“不，托尼。”赵博士看着他，她想尽量修改自己的措辞，然后她被兴奋和惊喜打败了，她可是哥伦布。  
“是你的伴灵怀孕了。”赵博士用右手在托尼脸上用力的碰了一下，让托尼的注意力放在自己的这句话上。  
“我想我没睡醒。”托尼很认真的说：“史蒂夫，我一定没睡醒，我现在需要一场完美火辣的性爱然后好好睡上一觉。”  
他整个身体靠着史蒂夫，用手臂搂住他的腰身。

“托尼。”  
“你早上还没有给我早安吻就急冲冲的走掉了。”  
“托尼，她怀孕了。还有我刚刚给你了。”  
“不不，它是伴灵不是宠物，怎么怀孕。”托尼从史蒂夫的怀里爬起来：“更何况谁搞的？哈?怀孕？”  
“这个，应该问你的伴侣。”  
托尼看向赵博士，那意思就像你确定不是其他什么鬼东西？  
“伴灵怀孕？我们有这前例么？更何况我和史蒂夫在一起一年连个球都没有，现在告诉我我的伴灵怀孕了？”   
面对托尼的喋喋不休，班纳有点疲惫的摘下眼镜，揉着眼镜打了个哈欠，他现在需要继续睡上一觉以防止浩克跑出来。  
可是班纳没能如愿。  
“精神体能怀孕？”  
“上帝她可是一个精神体。”  
“并且她可是公狮子。”  
托尼接连好几个问题让班纳有点发绿。  
“你确定吗？”  
“非常确定。”  
“可是……”史蒂夫拽住托尼的上衣，右手指向那两只精神体：“你的狮子没有毛。”

 

史蒂夫在托尼盯着自己的精神体快一个小时的时候，出现在托尼的身后，从身后拥着他：“你已经盯了他们快半个小时了。”  
“这太奇怪了。”托尼的手放在下巴上，回身拥抱史蒂夫把自己的脑袋放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫能从他的声音他们的精神连接辨认到托尼并不开心。  
“为什么你都没有怀孕，我的伴灵却早早怀上了？”   
史蒂夫能想象自己恋人委屈的表情，不由得发笑。他都不知道托尼什么时候有这个想法，一直以为托尼并不想早早要一个孩子。  
“你在纠结这个？”  
“好吧，并不全是，精神体怀孕我从来没听过。”  
“或许你的精神体是特殊的，毕竟……”  
“你在拿哄小孩子的话来搪塞我。”  
“哦，不是托尼，你就是特殊的，至少在我心里你就是。”  
手掌摩挲托尼的脸，史蒂夫感受到托尼的体温，他的目光，托尼的气息。他着迷的看着托尼胸膛上的反应堆，那里感觉凉凉的，实际上内在很温暖。反应堆透过衣服的蓝光，史蒂夫觉得那里很美。  
“你的一切，无论是这里”  
史蒂夫用嘴唇亲吻托尼的额头。  
“还是这里。”  
史蒂夫给托尼一个单纯不伸舌头的亲吻。  
“还是这里，对我，就是特殊的。”  
托尼对自家队长的情话感到震惊，并不是说史蒂夫平常不对自己说情话，只是通常是一本正经，让人觉得那可不是调情，而是任务报告什么的。  
“什么时候变的……嗯，这么会调情么？”托尼又有些不确定：“你是在跟我调情对吧？”他又问了一遍。  
“是的。”  
“也许是因为我有个好老师。”  
哦，该死的小混蛋，托尼情不自禁捧着史蒂夫帅气的脸，以亲吻表达自己的惊讶和爱意。浅尝而止，他还没忘记当下的问题。  
托尼想确定一件事。  
“别扯远话题，就算我的精神体怎么特殊，怀孕可不能只有子宫，你确定在你接受血清注射你的精神体也发生了变化？”  
上帝，自己的精神体到底是被哪个家伙搞大肚子。  
“他看起来和我小个子的时候没什么变化。”  
“那他的性别？”  
“性别？”  
“是带把的么？”  
“嗯，我不确定，我从来没看过。”  
托尼挑着眉毛，手不安分的揉捏史蒂夫的臀部。  
“猫科动物应该都能看到蛋蛋的啊。”  
托尼的手不安分隔着裤子移动到会阴处，可惜史蒂夫目前还穿着美国队长制服，那并没有那么贴身。托尼开始怀念菲尔寇森和神盾局设计的那款。  
“嗯……我还从来没注意过。”  
史蒂夫好奇的看着依偎在一起的两只野兽，或许他可以看看这个他忽视的问题。他试图蹲下来靠近自己的伴灵，抚摸他的背部和头部，悄悄来到尾巴根部，他发誓他从来没想过伴灵的性别。对上托尼好奇的目光弄得自己也很好奇，小心的把他的尾巴抬起来，两人的脑袋向一起凑去。  
“嗯哼。”  
“我想这个就是蛋蛋。”  
“我可以肯定就是你这个家伙把我的精神体搞大肚子。”  
“他也许不是故意的。”  
“不是故意的哈？”  
“托尼我是说，我们的关系也会影响到他们。”  
“那你想要么？”  
托尼突然问向他，眼睛专注又有点期待的看着史蒂夫。  
“你想要么？”  
托尼又问了一遍，史蒂夫能感觉放在腰部的有点抖，他不知道那代表了什么。

“什么？”史蒂夫疑惑，他没能明白托尼在指代什么。  
“孩子，我们从来没谈过这个话题，史蒂夫。”  
托尼有些无措的摆动着双手，深吸一口气：“我们交往了一年多了，自从我成年，这是最长的亲密关系。我的大半时间都是和你一起度过，虽然我从来没想过有一个家有一个孩子。”  
“我还没想过。”史蒂夫从不知道托尼想过这些。  
“没关系，你可以考虑一下，或许我应该从求婚开始。”  
托尼拥着自己的恋人，手暗示的揉捏对方的腰部。  
“是该从求婚开始。”  
史蒂夫主动亲吻托尼，故意的抓住托尼的衣服，勾引似的将托尼带到床上。双唇热烈的纠缠在一起。史蒂夫主动的倒在床上抬起屁股，让托尼好顺利的解开制服的腰带脱下他的裤子。  
托尼的手从内裤伸进去，直接摩擦着还没有站立起来的阴茎，带着点冰冷的寒气让史蒂夫发出一声惊呼。  
西伯利亚虎看到床上发出常见的声响，蹭了蹭依偎在身边的狮子，悄悄的离开房间。  
当托尼进入到史蒂夫的身体，感受来自内壁的热情，史蒂夫身体的甜美。他想到昨天晚上的事情，安慰性的亲吻从胸部一直到史蒂夫的耳后，一次比一次啃咬的用力，留下更严重的吮吸吻痕。托尼的舌头沿着耳朵舔吻，然后压低声音恶狠狠的对着已经全身颤抖，神志不清的史蒂夫说：“这次别再睡着了，你个小混蛋。”  
史蒂夫迎合身上人的撞击，发出大声的呻吟。  
“再用力点，我就不会。”  
“你说的。”  
“啊…嗯…如果在睡着，”史蒂夫剧烈的呼吸，胸膛随着他的呼吸上下起伏。乳首被托尼含在口中舔弄，轻轻用牙齿摩擦，带着疼痛的快感。  
“如果在睡着就怎样？”托尼故意的放慢顶弄，喘息着等着身下人的回答。  
“哈……在睡着就随你处置。”  
“这可是你说的。”

 

好极了！

托尼看着睡着的史蒂夫，乳头肿胀，从胸口一路延伸到脖子的吻痕和身上正在消退的青紫痕迹，甚至他还带着一屁股托尼的小宝宝在睡觉。  
甚至他是秒睡！  
托尼觉得史蒂夫的嗜睡严重了，最近并没有什么重大任务史蒂夫并不会因为性事就这么累，这点让托尼有些担心对方是不是对此感觉无聊？毕竟史蒂夫最近并没有任何的不适或者受伤，如果他受伤托尼会知道的。

托尼将自己胡思乱想的想法赶出大脑  
他看着史蒂夫安静的睡颜，想着也许下次史蒂夫发情期可以不带套、不需要吃奇怪的药物，也许他可以向史蒂夫讨要一个属于他们的孩子，在讨要一次把求婚戒指变成一对的机会。  
史蒂夫会答应的对吧？  
他们可以一起教育孩子，布置儿童房，看史蒂夫喂奶，给他揉揉胀痛的胸部。对还有蜜月旅行，不能少。  
也许可以带史蒂夫来个环游世界，毕竟一直都在拯救世界并没有好好欣赏过，或者来次宇宙旅行？阿斯加德就不错。  
还有小孩子一定要让史蒂夫来教，成长为史蒂夫那样的人，或许自己可以教他任何知识，毕竟史塔克家的孩子可是天才。最好不要打扰他和史蒂夫的性爱时光。  
托尼温柔的拨开史蒂夫额头的碎发，随着他的想象脸上的表情越发的傻气。  
托尼盯着床上沉睡的人好一会，才离开。  
托尼想，  
也许他应该现在就准备。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2  
史蒂夫的精神体是一只西伯利亚虎，体型庞大，常常趴在托尼工作室的沙发上。托尼的精神体是一只没毛的狮子，起初的托尼觉得它是只变异的狮子，或者因为自己过度酗酒导致他没有鬃毛，而现在才知道这竟然是个母的！所以她平常那么黏史蒂夫只因为异性相吸?托尼烦躁的玩弄着转椅，他并没有专注在这次的实验数据，目光盯着自己的精神体。  
精神体一般很少拥有性别和实体，他们跟随主人行动，只有较强大的精神体可以自己行动，大多数都是听从所属的人。  
班纳察觉今天的托尼非常非常的不专心，一副苦大仇深的表情摆在脸上。目光时不时的瞟向不远处的沙发，他整个人半躺在椅子上，让星期五调节屏幕使得他不用起身也可以查看和测试。不过托尼不知道如果他这样一天，有人会被气得发怒  
班纳虽然看不到精神体，但知道肯定是队长和托尼的精神体在那依偎。  
班纳看了托尼一次，又看了第二次，在第三次的时候他放下手头的事情，走到托尼身边。居高临下的指责托尼：“托尼，这次数据很重要，我需要你保持专注。”

“我恨他!”

“他们是你和队长的精神动物。”  
“没有他们，只有她。”  
“史蒂夫被娜塔莎找去帮忙了，大叛徒也得跟着去，老天他们天天黏糊在一起还不腻么”托尼看着班纳疑惑的表情补充：“而且史蒂夫离开让我觉得有点心慌这正常么？”  
班纳是看不到精神动物的，浩克和娜塔莎就可以。联盟里不是所有人都有，娜塔莎的是一只鹰，班纳看到过一次。精神体区别于实体动物，不符合光影不符合生物学。人们对它们一无所知，因为有精神体的人少，研究的人也少之又少。  
“担心队长？”  
“史蒂夫最近很不对劲”托尼抹了一把自己的额头：“该死的精神体”  
“这次你的精神体嗯……状况特殊，我们没准能观察到精神体不适对人体多大伤害以及他们和实体动物的不同之处，这次事情可以是好事也是坏事，不过肯定对整个精神体的研究非常有意义。”  
“所以你拿我做实验？”  
“嗯……确切的说是这是意外，但的确具有可观察性，你不是一直好奇精神体的起源么？”  
“他们强大，具有跟随性，出现的历史不过70年，有人猜测是来自二战的全面爆发来自于战争的环境污染。拥有精神体的人比变种人还要少，大家都想研究。”  
“我还是恨他们，叛徒。”  
不同于班纳的激动，托尼一想到史蒂夫的精神体护住那只狮子而冲自己咆哮就会很气愤。  
“史蒂夫的精神体竟然在我想要安抚他的时候冲着我龇牙咧嘴，史蒂夫靠近他就不会这样！”  
“托尼，她在承受孕育的时期，而伴侣会排斥任何接触或者伤害到他们的人，这可是一个奇迹”  
“而且你来看看这个，队长最新的检查报告omga孕酮上涨。”  
“我不明白。”  
“史蒂夫的生育率很低，这是我们大家都知道，他之前的报告中孕酮无论在发情期前后都没有任何涨幅。”  
“证明什么？”  
“我觉得精神体的变化很可能会影响到人体，就像他们这样也是受你和队长的关系影响。”  
原本班纳觉得提到这个托尼会打起精神工作，这是好事。当队长求问自己的时候，班纳感觉特别惊讶。  
可提到他们之间的关系托尼立刻变得更不高兴起来，班纳可以察觉到托尼如同打了败仗的公孔雀。  
好吧，他在心里叹了口气“你和队长怎么了？”  
托尼听到这话立刻眼睛放光流漏出常见的‘布鲁斯你太懂我的’的眼神。  
“停，别告诉我是性！”  
托尼的那种眼神更加剧烈，  
“哦，天啊，我的好班纳你太了解我了！”  
班纳向托尼打了个停止的手势，尽量让自己的注意力集中在数据和实验对比上。可托尼在一旁散发着我很失落的低气场让他无法集中。  
好科学家班纳叹了一口气，去给自己接了一杯咖啡，还到楼下的冰箱拿了浩克最爱的酸黄瓜罐头。才对托你说：“好了，你可以跟我说你又怎么犯浑了。”

 

史蒂夫发现自己睡眠的时间增加，更容易疲惫，经常在任务间隙和训练过后在休息室睡着。  
在任务上和需要美国队长的特殊情况，史蒂夫就像是上了发条，努力的将自己维持一个很好的状态。当不需要美国队长，史蒂夫就像一滩化好的黄油，没有警惕性，懒散。  
这次的任务是aim的秘密基地，有线报说是有改造人体的嫌疑。一般这种行动不需要史蒂夫亲自上阵，最近太安逸的史蒂夫答应了娜塔莎去帮她的忙，也是为了自己保持警惕的状态。  
在打进内部快要完成任务的时候，史蒂夫的一次失误的操作突然引发机器人暴动。史蒂夫被迫和娜塔莎分开，他一面紧急的通知神盾局和复仇者联盟还在休息的克林特前来支援，另一边放出自己的精神体让他去寻找控制室的入口。  
"娜，你还好么？"  
汗水浸湿了一头金发，史蒂夫身上的制服已经破损，好在并没有受伤，他可以继续坚持一会，等娜塔莎带来支援。

"我正在向你靠近坚持住。"  
史蒂夫躲在培养皿后面，他听到虎啸声，由声音判断方位。随即从兜里掏出托尼给自己准备的小玩意启动扔出去，探出口，外面只剩一地的机器人残骸。  
“还挺好用。”  
"我找到了，有密码。盾牌敲不开”  
娜塔沙一路用各种花样陷阱解决掉乱走的机器人“什么样子的密码？”  
“我看不懂。”  
史蒂夫有些束手无策“你到哪里了？”  
“你身后！”  
娜塔莎用小刀给他解决了一个背后的仿生机器人。  
“头一次看到你不专心。”  
史蒂夫回头就看到一个头发黏在脸上，身上还挂着一个机器人头颅的娜塔莎。  
“挺惨烈的。”史蒂夫评价道。  
娜塔莎给了对方一个笑脸“哦，甜心，你穿着破洞制服也没好到哪里去。”  
史蒂夫对于女特工的调笑很无奈，他和娜塔莎相处少有的可以无视对方性别  
“你试过那你的姑娘敲门了么？”  
“没用，而且它不是我的姑娘。”  
“哦？那它是个汉子？”  
“娜，它是个盾牌。”  
“托尼跟我说给给它起名。”  
“专注在任务上。”  
“我已经求助了托尼，他在解”娜塔莎拿着通讯器，她冲史蒂夫眨了一下左眼：“而且我能一心多用，好了开了。”  
史蒂夫提着盾牌，护住娜塔莎以防有任何意外，不过在看清这一屋子都是什么的时候只能问娜塔莎  
“我们是来到动物园了么？”  
整个屋子大概百十来平米，有十多个由防护罩组成的笼子。史蒂夫的精神体好奇的到处嗅着空气中的气味，喉咙中发出猫科动物特有的声音拖着庞大的身躯躲在史蒂夫的身后。  
“史蒂夫。”  
娜塔莎摆弄着电脑和资料，她看到桌面一个标着记录的文件夹，打开里面都是一些实验记录。  
“这是个精神体动物园。”  
“这些是从人剥夺出来的精神体，一部分人死了一部分应该是被转移。”  
她觉得异常的不舒服，灰色的松雀鹰乖巧的立在她的肩头，啄着她红色的头发。  
“我来晚了。”  
“而且看来情报也没那么准确。”

在娜塔莎开始失落的时候，史蒂夫打起精神，下令：“拿上任何你需要的资料，扫描整个基地是否还有人，然后让神盾接管。”  
史蒂夫简单安抚娜塔莎，通知神盾局进行收尾。突然，他感到从小腹传来一股疼痛，那种疼痛好像要将身体撕裂成两半。灼痛感让他跪在地上，但他之前并没有受伤。  
“史蒂夫？”  
“史蒂夫？你怎么了？”  
娜塔莎在拷贝资料的时候，听到身后的人一声痛呼。回过头只看到他半跪在地上，半边脸发白，从头盔中露出的几缕碎金发已经被汗水浸湿。  
“哇哦，需要我的帮助么？”门口站着的是拿着弓箭的鹰眼，他好奇的看着一屋子的动物园。  
“我们是走错了么？”山姆和他的精神体红翼站在克林特的身后。

"到底发生了什么你和队长狼狈成这样？"

 

任务结束被猎鹰带出来的史蒂夫因为小腹突然抽痛，靠在一边休息。

“这些人的武器来源都不像是地球的产物，是不是需要告诉托尼让他研究一下？”  
"你还好么？"   
神盾局在第一时间给他做了简单的检测，结果是临近发情期的生理疼痛。  
"你最近一直在走神，无论是任务中还是生活。"  
娜塔莎的手掌放在他肩膀上，从手掌传来的触感和温柔让他感到安心。  
红发特工是第一个发现史蒂夫有些不对劲的人，出于对史蒂夫的了解和细致观察。  
“和斯塔克吵架？”  
娜塔莎随意的甩着小刀，说实在这两人吵架也不算什么稀奇的事情，毕竟他两总是吵着吵着就上了床，不吵架才奇怪。  
史蒂夫没有回应，脱下已经有裂痕的头盔露出凌乱的金发，起身交代了一下收尾工作提前上了飞机。  
在回程的时候史蒂夫一直坐在角落，疲惫的垂下头。本不该感到过度劳累和疼痛的史蒂夫因为小腹突然的疼痛让他现在只想去哪里睡上一觉。  
娜塔莎为他挡掉了不少热情特工的签名和需要他签字的繁琐文件，然后蹭到他旁边，让史蒂夫靠着她肩膀，至少能舒服一点。  
“那就是性爱？”  
“哦，不，娜不是。”  
"你刚刚没有受伤？"  
"并没有检查异常"  
“以往你的发情期也没有疼痛。”  
"所以你的表现更像你们间过火的性爱后遗症。"

红脸男人突然坐直，努力的辩解。  
娜塔莎有次看到史蒂夫坐在位置上痛苦的表情，走路姿势也很奇怪，直到她偷偷看到史蒂夫在偷偷揉屁股和胸部，结合托尼挂在脸上一天的傻笑，娜塔莎明白只是过火了。

“你看起来很不舒服，要么累了，要么你是在疼痛？”  
“只是临近发情期的生理疼痛，不碍事。”

克林特突然挤进娜塔莎和队长的中间，双手一边一个搭着他们的肩膀。  
“队长如果是和铁罐吵架就不是这个样子。”

“还记得上次队长和斯塔克生气干了一架，之后的队长打起敌人来异常的凶猛，战斗力和气势堪比大绿个了。”

“戒指准备的怎么样？”克林特拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀问道。  
娜塔莎一脸疑惑“你要求婚了？史蒂夫，为什么没告诉我？”  
娜塔莎特别意外，她怎么没看出史蒂夫会为了这个事情心烦。  
“是山姆告诉的我。”  
“是红翼发现的。”  
山姆快速的撇清自己的关系，他还不想死于黑寡妇的八条腿之间。  
“我不确定托尼是否答应，所以没告诉你，红翼发现是意外，然后他告诉了山姆，你知道的山姆可以和鸟沟通。”  
史蒂夫是在上个星期去选的戒指，和店员反复沟通拿出了自己的画稿定制了一对求婚戒指，他选用了铂金，后来才知道求婚一般是钻戒，可是他觉得托尼应该不太喜欢钻戒。  
“哇哦，队长你知道铁罐和佩珀交往的第一年就准备了戒指么？”  
“克林特！”娜塔莎瞪了他一眼。  
“那个，我是说铁罐的个性，他绝对会高兴到飞上太空。”  
“没事，佩珀小姐是个很好的人。她帮我找的店，而且给我提供了很多方案。”  
“你的担心是多余的。”  
“对，只要你拿着戒指到铁罐面前一跪，我保证他会感动流泪。”  
在一边和红翼对话的山姆看不下去对两个叽叽咋咋的人说：  
“拜托！你们两连标记都有了，四舍五入，这就是结婚啊。”  
娜塔莎瞪着两个不解风情的男人  
"你们的工作做完了？"  
看着两人走开才继续对史蒂夫说：  
“为什么你会觉得托尼会不答应？”  
“我很紧张。”史蒂夫说出这话的时候不禁左右手互相打架，看起来像是小孩子在玩自己的手指头。  
"而且我们谈到了孩子"  
"你知道我参加了改造之后，发情期不会让我困扰，只是阵痛。"

"托尼想让你提高发情期的频率？"  
"不，我是说很难生育"

“领养一个呗”娜塔莎不明白这有什么好纠结的，史蒂夫是从二战中走出来的，作为美国队长他为国家牺牲了很多，无法生育和无法享受发情期这只是很小的一部分。  
娜塔莎看着史蒂夫的红晕从脸部蔓延到脖颈，他还在继续玩弄自己的手指头。  
"你想要一个属于你们的孩子"  
“是的。”  
"你会觉得那个托尼斯塔克会因为这个不答应你的求婚？"  
"有一点点。"  
史蒂夫确实在紧张这个。  
"而且我的最近一直有发情期的疼痛。"  
“可能这让我容易感觉到疲惫。”  
红发特工把手掌附在史蒂夫的脖后，手指梳理凌乱的金发短毛。  
"相信我，你的求婚会让他重新变成性爱禽兽，放松一点，别太紧张，好好享受你的发情期。"  
"在这之前。"  
”娜塔莎用手轻柔的按压史蒂夫的发旋，试图让他舒服一些 “在这之前，你需要休息。发情期的阵痛 会损失你的大部分体力。”  
“你会回去休息对么？”  
“是的，我会去休息一下。”

回到神盾的时候，史蒂夫把头盔重新戴上，跨坐在哈雷上。整个动作因为疼痛不如以往流畅，在史蒂夫要启动摩托车回家的时候娜塔莎出声叫住他。  
“嘿，答应我有任何不对要去找博士看看，或者医院。”  
“我们拥有最先进的医疗，对于发情期和怀孕概率有很好的解决办法。。”  
"相信我，你的担心不是问题。"

 

“史蒂夫快厌倦我了……”托尼的表情变的看起来委屈巴巴的，他趴在桌上，一头卷毛乱糟糟的，甚至还挤出了几滴眼泪。  
“他在我进入他的时候睡过去了！”托尼怪声的叫起来。

“我觉得你的话让我无法承受。”  
“浩克宝宝要出来了？”托尼眨着他的大眼睛靠近班纳，悄悄拿起桌上的酸黄瓜罐头时刻警惕。  
“哦？我知道了，对于一个生理上无法性生活的人，我的话非常有杀伤力。”  
“不是人人都需要性生活。”  
“你怎么能这么想，那是非常美妙的体验。和史蒂夫的每个晚上……”  
“停，你在说下去大绿个就真要出来了”  
托尼又回复到之前失落又低气压的状态，那看起来就像被抛弃的宠物狗狗。班纳不知道要叹几回气，顺手拖了一个凳子拿着两杯咖啡，一本放到桌子上另一杯放到托尼的面前：“说吧，是什么导致你这么想。”  
托尼立马精神起来，仔细的吧史蒂夫对他的不对劲描述出来。“最近根本没什么重大任务，都只是训练新兵，可史蒂夫却总是睡觉，也不是受伤，如果他受伤我会知道的，甚至他还有精力去帮娜塔莎的忙……”  
班纳无视了让他感觉到激动的词汇，总是睡觉看起来并不像队长的作风，不过当队长碰上托尼斯塔克就没什么队长的作风这回事“嗯……”班纳在脑海中过滤自己的词汇，小心的对托尼说：“你们是不是，太过频繁了？队长从来都是行动派，遇到任何事情他都是第一个冲在前面，他如果决定结束你们之间的关系，或者你们之间有什么问题，就会直接告诉你。”  
“他最近都鬼鬼祟祟的，经常看到他躲在娜塔莎的房间画图，甚至他最近和佩珀在一起的时间都比我长。”  
“天，他会不会给娜塔莎画裸体像？”  
班纳翻了一个白眼“队长到现在都不会和女性接触，你觉得”  
托尼甚至没等好博士说完  
“一个月前我问他想不想要一个孩子，就像那两个精神体。”  
"他到现在也没有回复我。"  
"每晚的性爱活动，他都是做完就睡！"  
“之前史蒂夫让我推荐一位研究ao生育的医生。”  
“他想让自己生育”  
“队长你比想象的要在乎你”  
“真的？”  
托尼的眼睛一下子瞪得更大，闪闪发亮的看着博士  
班纳很少听到托尼来征求他人的意见或者来用语言炫耀他的美国队长，他通常都是搂着脖子上一堆红痘痘的队长到处在大厦内晃悠，用本人的话说，事实比语言更有杀伤力。  
复仇者联盟的成员每个人见证了他们之间的感情经历，从两个人互相争吵到时不时穿上盔甲拿着盾出去单挑再到黏糊糊闪瞎人眼的亲热出现在复仇者大厦的各个角落。托尼和史蒂夫主动的都是史蒂夫，最先开始追求的是史蒂夫，大家都知道美国队长是个行动派，就算他是OMEGA。  
班纳一副你懂得的的表情“托尼，正常人并不是每晚都有性爱的，你是了解的吧？”  
“而且队长每天要训练新兵，活动量其实也很累。”  
“听着，托尼，队长不仅训练新兵，私下也在寻找那个冬日战士，而且他为了提高自己的生育率百忙之中还去见医生，所以……”

班纳的表情在托尼看来就是‘队长每天那么累，你还要天天拉他上床你是个禽兽么？’  
托尼•委屈巴巴 •斯塔克。  
“他是美国队长。”  
“他可以承受。”  
“托尼，这太过分了。”

 

托尼是第二个发现史蒂夫不对劲的人，他觉得也许是爱情出了问题，或许史蒂夫还没有来得及和他谈谈，和班纳谈过之后也许是史蒂夫真的觉得累了，他应该控制一下每天的性爱让史蒂夫的休息多一点。  
而且让托尼轻易得做出这个决定还有一个原因，就是史蒂夫的发情期要到了！   
正因为这点，托尼并没有失落很久，他心念念期待史蒂夫的发情期。这几天他除了和班纳完成实验项目抽空还加强了锻炼跟着新兵一起训练，热情高涨到所有人都觉得托尼和队长灵魂互换。  
只是并没有持续很久，托尼在期待中落了空，史蒂夫的发情期迟迟都没有来。看着不远处恩爱的两只精神体，托尼心里偷偷挖个坑把自己的精神体和史蒂夫的精神体扔进去，然后扬长而去。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3  
史蒂夫将上次任务的发现复制给了班纳，精神体的研究是班纳那帮科学家的事情，班纳和托尼都有很多个学位，那在史蒂夫本人看来非常的厉害。而且由于他着急的想提高自己的生育率，对班纳的研究报告产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
很多时候，史蒂夫毫不吝啬自己的赞赏，无论是对亲密爱人还是随复仇者联盟的同事。他把手中的资料交给班纳并没有快速离开，他跟两只精神体一起打量这个工作室。  
这层的整个楼层都属于生物学科的科学家们，除了班纳会在自己的工作室，还会有几个常见的研究者，通常不多。史蒂夫叫不出每个人的名字，他很少来这里，毕竟不是自己擅长的领域。

托尼在虚拟屏幕上可以看到史蒂夫和班纳交谈非常愉快，史蒂夫的表情非常认真，是不是还拿着随身的小本子记着什么。托尼的内心突然引起轩然大浪，他并不是嫉妒，就是看到好友和自己的恋人详谈甚欢，内心如同大浪忽然拍灭岸上的一个烛火。等史蒂夫骑着哈雷出了复仇者大厦，托尼拿着娜塔莎交给他的资料去给班纳送过去，顺便抱怨一下自己的内心，他绝对不是嫉妒。  
托尼在踏进班纳工作室的时候看到沙发上两个精神体在那里依偎，托尼的精神体昏昏欲睡，已经有一个半月的她肚子忽然的胖了起来，虽说以前她的体型相较于正常狮子并不瘦弱，只是现在更胖了，肚子也更大了。  
托尼转过头对着班纳，说道：  
“好极了，他现在更喜欢和你在一起。”托尼的语气有那么一点点的埋怨，不过并不是嫉妒。  
好博士一边加紧提升数据温和性一边无奈的对托尼说道：  
“队长只是想要提高自己的激素，他想要一个你们的宝宝，楼下一堆员工还在加班加点做各种药剂让你的精神体保持稳定的状态，应对可能的突发情况。别表现的不在乎，斯塔克。”  
“嘿，布鲁斯你到底站在哪边？”托尼双手交叠抱着臂膀看着对方。  
“你和队长难道不是一边？”博士才不会理托尼的闹脾气，他理直气壮的反问。  
“我不在乎史蒂夫能不能生育，omega怎么了？omega就要生育？”  
“但队长想要一个。”  
“他为美国牺牲太多，他想要一个你们之间的孩子。想和你一个抚养他，为了孩子教育问题争执，看你宠溺孩子当一个傻爸爸。他给你一个更普通的家庭，就像大多数的美国人那样。”  
“这是队长跟我说的。”  
“你知道他还说什么么？他说你给了他一个家，给了他温暖。”

 

托尼被吓到，更多的是惊讶。他睁大了自己的眼睛，双手有些发抖不知道该说什么，班纳可以看到对方的手足无措。  
半天托尼才发出一声声音。  
“哇哦。”  
“我因为他决定要孩子只是因为看到我想要。”  
“你害怕他并不想要，只是为了你去生一个孩子？”  
“我能怎么想，生孩子挺痛苦的。”  
托尼看着不远处互相添毛的两只大猫，另一只露出圆滚滚的肚皮，爪子抓着老虎，看起来真的很像撒娇。因为托尼的精神体在承受孕期，有的时候托尼也可以感觉到自己精神不足，身体的不适，他想都不用想那有多疼。  
“美国队长可不会因为疼痛而退缩。”  
“我有时候就是很讨厌他这点。”  
他其实不喜欢史蒂夫这个遇事必达的劲头，生孩子并不是一个任务，他也并没有要求必须要自己生，更何况这对于生育率低下的史蒂夫来说并不是毫无危险，就算他拥有血清。  
“你们谈过么？”班纳对于托尼的黑脸色表示有点担心。  
“谈过，但我完全误解了他的意思”

 

“甜心。”  
“托尼。”  
史蒂夫对于训练新兵的时候托尼突然来基地的举动非常惊喜和高兴，上前搂住托尼的腰身低头给了他一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。  
“哇哦，怎么这么热情。”分开后史蒂夫依旧有些不好意思，脸颊通红，因为训练活动过大喘着粗气，全身被汗水浸湿却异常的好闻。  
“你怎么有空过来？”  
“中午有空么？一起吃个午饭？”  
“好，等我收队一起去吃。”

午饭并没有出去吃，而是在联盟基地的食堂，托尼在建设这个基地的时候也让人聘请了几个地道菜系的厨师，从甜点到零食，世界三大美食王国几个菜系都有专门做，还有具体营养师合理搭配，食堂看起来相当不错。托尼还为了员工的舒适感设计了很多人性化的设施。  
“班纳说，你在考虑要孩子。”  
“我还没有和你说，我想试试看有没有可能自己怀上。”史蒂夫咽下嘴里的碎块，有些脸热的低下头：“你知道我的生育率……”  
史蒂夫全身散发着沐浴之后的香气，完全没有之前的汗水味道，不过脸和脖子还是粉红粉红的。  
他的生育一直以来因为二战时期的改造并不是很高，降低发情期给本人的直接影响就是降低生育率。在接受血清注射前史蒂夫多病的身体也不讨alpha的喜欢，在改造后史蒂夫比大多alpha力量反应速度都要强，更像alpha的外貌并不受大多人的青睐。在战争的时候史蒂夫并没有觉得这点不好，作为一个人为国家效力这是史蒂夫的理想，他也从未想过战争过后的他何去何从。  
直到他坠入了大海，变成冰块融化在二十一世纪，然后面前的小胡子男人给了他一个家，一只队伍。在遇到托尼之间史蒂夫常常恐于睡觉，恐惧当他再次醒来，又错过了七十年的风景和时间。  
好在托尼阻止了这一切。  
“史蒂夫，听着我不在意你是否能生育。”  
“你不在意？”  
“是的，你为国家为和平牺牲了很多我非常能理解，我不想你为了我承担生育的风险，我们可以领养。”  
“可是你看着安东尼娅非常的期待。”  
托尼一下哑然，他不能说自己毫无期待。垂下眼睛盯着史蒂夫盘子里的大份牛排，史蒂夫吃的很快，可能是从军留下的习惯，不过他的吃相不会太难看，可以说是赏心悦目。牛排煎的有点焦，暗金色，有点像史蒂夫的头发，撒上了醋酸汁，散发着丝丝浅浅的香气，史蒂夫不算优雅的切开牛肉，里面是粉红色，就像生气或者高潮的史蒂夫。他盯着史蒂夫把牛肉送到嘴里，把嘴巴塞得满满的，嘴里还含糊不清的说着什么，托尼突然想到：  
“等等安东尼娅是谁？”  
“就是你的精神体，我们三个一起商量的，不好听么？”  
“嗯……你还给她起了名字？”  
托尼好像是记得一个月前史蒂夫问自己精神体的名字，托尼说是不知道，他记得史蒂夫给自己的也起过名字叫史蒂芬，后来托尼发现和奇异博士重名了。  
“我觉得她都怀孕了，应该和史蒂芬一样有个名字，虽然我不常叫他史蒂芬。”  
“我是临时决定的，他们两个看起来都没意见，你要是觉得不顺口可以再改。”  
“不，没事，你高兴随意就好。就是听起来像我的性转版本。”  
“你不在乎？”  
托尼放下自己的汉堡，囫囵个将他们都吞下去，史蒂夫推过去属于自己的蔬菜汁，起身给托尼拍了拍背，示意他不用着急。

“史蒂夫。”  
“无论是精神体还是生育我只希望你不要承担太大风险。”  
托尼不希望只因为他自己想要一个宝宝“你需要承受很多很多，因为你的嗅觉灵敏对于怀孕的反应可能比一般的人要大，而且你会至少七个月不出任务不参与训练……”  
史蒂夫着急的打断托尼的喋喋不休。  
“可你一直在承担风险，你的精神体改变，进入孕期会对你有很大影响，可你当时还是听而任之，并没有同意让博士采取打掉孩子或者让安东尼娅恢复正常的方法。”  
“不要承认你不期待一个属于我们自己的孩子，你看安东尼娅的眼神明明在羡慕，绝对不是羡慕她可以生育而你不能，我们都知道你没有子宫，我有而我有血清我不同于其他Omega，我可以承担生育带来的痛苦。”  
“停，史蒂夫我不喜欢我们为了这个事情争吵或者辩论，我的确很想要一个孩子，但如果需要你承担过大风险，我宁可不要孩子或者让他死去。”  
“托尼！”  
“史蒂夫，你对待这个事情就像一个义务。我不想让你为此有压力，或者认为只因为我想要你就觉得这是你必须的责任，你的态度让我不舒服。”  
“谈话到此，我不想我们为这个事情争吵，我不在意。”  
托尼说完整个人摊在椅子上，看着史蒂夫沉默的翻搅碗中的意大利面，看起来已经不想再吃了。因为刚刚的争吵史蒂夫的脖颈更加的泛着粉色，好看的眉毛皱起来，嘴巴也开始抿着。  
不一会史蒂夫开始吃碗中的意大利面，深色的酱汁蹦到史蒂夫蓝色的紧身上衣，从这碗面开始到史蒂夫离开他们并没有在说。  
史蒂夫的眼睛盯着托尼半天他走开了。

 

“两天之前谈过。”  
“结果不好？”  
托尼的头垂下去一直到他把额头贴到桌子上，双手垂到地上随风摇摆。  
“史蒂夫认为我对孩子不在乎，对他能不能生育不在意。”  
“然后他上升到我对他不在意。”  
“他最近情绪化了很多。”  
“你知道你是个混蛋花花公子吧？”  
“我才不是混蛋。”  
班纳作为局外人知道史蒂夫固执的脾气，托尼也确实期待，这两人这次的架吵的很莫名其妙。班纳心里悄悄叹口气，两人吵架已经快三天了。

“也许你可以把你藏了一个月的戒指交给他”  
托尼把额头低的快要埋进桌子里面了。“不是合适的时机，他今天早上还和我吵架。”

稍早的时候，史蒂夫因为两天前的谈话已经两天都没有给托尼晚安吻也没有黏黏糊糊，什么都没有。甚至他在床中间摆了一个枕头阵用来隔开两人的空间。  
“史蒂夫。”  
为了安抚史蒂夫的脾气，托尼甚至去谷歌、YouTube上学习狗狗眼的所有教程，并对着镜子反复练习。  
“你消气没？”  
背对着他的人纹丝不动，托尼舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，把手伸进被子里摸到史蒂夫的臀部，用劲捏了捏。还不动，托尼整个人都隔着被子贴着史蒂夫，两天没有任何亲密行为让托尼性致旺盛，下身也有些反应。史蒂夫依然毫无反应，托尼越发大胆，他的另一只手从史蒂夫的脖颈和枕头的缝隙伸过去，隔着睡衣揉捏史蒂夫的前胸，时不时的还掐了一下乳尖。史蒂夫仍然保持住姿势，不过托尼可以感觉到他的身体在颤抖。托尼更加兴奋，他亲吻着史蒂夫的耳后，舌头伸出来舔弄耳根和啃咬已经通红的耳垂。揉捏屁股的手慢慢伸进去在穴口附近画着圈，轻轻磨蹭会阴。  
突然天旋地转，上一秒还在吸着史蒂夫的气味，下一秒托尼的眼睛就看着天花板，背靠着地板。  
“操你的，罗杰斯你什么毛病？”托尼生气的爬起来看着摔他的人重新背对着他。  
“你！你简直无理取闹！”  
床上的人一下子掀翻被子，站起来稍微低头看着揉着肩膀的托尼。  
“我就是无理取闹了。”  
“你！你！”托尼看着理直气壮的恋人有种哑口无言，他已经觉得自己快被气死了。  
“你到底在生气什么？”  
“是你说你并不在意！”  
“我不在意你是否能生孩子，我不在意！我他妈的不想让你受那份疼痛。也不想让你莫名其妙的给自己增加责任。”托尼简直想要揍一拳，就打在他那张完美英俊帅气的脸上，让他明天盯着淤青和缺一颗牙齿训练。然后再来一拳打在胸上，然后扒掉他的裤子，狠狠的打他的屁股。  
两人气喘吁吁红着脸恶狠狠的盯着对方，结果什么都没做，史蒂夫翻身上床盖被，动作行云流水。  
“睡觉！”  
托尼气呼呼的看着对方简直秒睡，想到揩油不成晚安吻也没有。立刻点了一下反应堆瞬间纳米装甲覆盖全身只留有头部还在外面。托尼猛的将美国队长翻过来抓住睡衣的领子将他提起来用力用双唇碾压对方的唇舌。  
对方也并不示弱，双手捧着对方的脖子凌厉的回吻过去。这个亲吻双方都怒气冲冲，也足够漫长。直到托尼用手寻找史蒂夫耳根，按住大概两公分的地方。史蒂夫越发的觉得自己被对方吻的晕晕乎乎，越想咬着托尼的舌头越使不上力气。最终托尼快速分开，留着已经起反应的史蒂夫迷茫的看着天花板。  
托尼卸掉装甲快速的爬上床的另一边，背对史蒂夫盖上被。  
“睡觉！”  
托尼气呼呼。

“你的描述不仅让我感觉不好，更加觉得你是个混蛋了。”  
“班纳，冷静，我也不是混蛋。”  
班纳深吸了几口气，表示自己已经冷静下来。  
“冷静了？”  
“你最好准备点酸黄瓜或者花生酱。”  
“我需要用到那个东西么？”  
“你就是个混蛋你知道吧？”  
“班纳，我再说一次，我不是混蛋，史蒂夫无理取闹。”  
托尼不认同的看着博士，他才不是混蛋。  
“队长这次发情期延后了，并且激素有上涨的趋势，这些可能是他变得更加情绪化，不过他从来没有对其他人展现这一面。”  
“意思是说只对我这样。”  
“队长在我面前一直很温和。”  
托尼突然觉得整个世界都明亮起来，他整个人从椅子上弹跳起来，口中哼着歌跳上一段。  
直到浩克咆哮的跑出来。

 

娜塔莎知道了史蒂夫要求婚，毕竟美国队长的行动力她在托尼和史蒂夫还没有在一起的时候就有体现了。不过当他看着托尼傻乎乎的对着手里的盒子傻笑的时候，她一切都了然，两个傻子。  
斯塔克企业的年会是佩珀要求托尼必须去参加的企业活动。斯塔克工业在美国就象征最好，最强，又致力于慈善开发各种能源。如果说以前的斯塔克工业起源是军火，吃的是战争的饭碗，现在的斯塔克工业是每个聪明人都想进去的企业，因为那里有最强的设备，最聪明的人才，还有足以跻身上流社会的资金和机会。其中不乏一半的应聘者是为了斯塔克本人，托尼对整个企业都有着重要的意义和地位，佩珀要求托尼每年必出的出来科技研讨和必要的董事会其次就是斯塔克的企业年会，所有员工都会参加，这也是笼络人才的一个方式，特别是那些年轻刚刚步入社会的学生们。  
托尼需要在开场做一些演讲，讲话。以前佩珀会准备一些演讲稿，不过在和托尼交往的时候才知道这位老板给他准备了也会胡说八道，好在无论他说什么，底下都是一堆人在拥护。  
娜塔莎作为陪同女伴出席也确保不会有钢铁侠仇家来寻仇导致损失。红发特工挽着托尼的手臂，一席红色长裙衬得她皮肤白皙，身材纤细却并不柔弱，手臂流畅的肌肉线条是力量的流动。娜塔莎夺过托尼的香槟，随口喝光，咬着托尼的耳朵：  
“队长已经生了四天的气了，他的怒气让所有人都备受折磨”  
托尼无奈的叹气，他试图去给自己取一点威士忌，但娜塔莎把那杯酒又一次的夺过去喝的一滴不剩。  
“你准备怎么办。”  
“他这次完全无理取闹。”  
女特工脸色开始不好。  
“班纳建议我求婚，也许应该去选一个戒指。”  
娜塔莎的手悄悄伸进托尼的口袋顺出了一个黑丝绒小首饰盒，她吧盒子放在手心摊开给托尼看。“那你准备什么时候把你口袋的戒指交给他？”  
对方一把夺下盒子，宝贝的抓住放在胸口的口袋。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我下午给你送资料看到你对着手上的盒子傻笑的时候。”  
“我怎么不知道你来了？”托尼紧盯着娜塔莎，不放过她意思说谎的证据  
“你可能正忙着像个小姑娘一样幻想。”  
“我才不像小姑娘。”托尼像个小姑娘一样可爱的尖叫起来。  
“夸你呢。”  
“鬼才信你。”  
“真的是夸你呢”

托尼又一次的把目光锁定在服务生的盘子上，他试图喝一点美酒。  
“我决定今晚就求婚。”  
“那你最好现在就准备回去。”  
托尼看准了那杯，快速的夺过去，喝光。  
“托尼，你干什么？”  
“我要喝点就壮胆。”

 

等过了一段时间娜塔莎告诉他“你最好少喝点。”  
“为什么？”  
托尼这个时候已经有点微醉，他开始抱着一个穿着蓝色长裙的姑娘跳起了舞，并且试图把对方当做美国队长求婚，甚至还问了对方你怎么变矮了。  
“因为有人骑着哈雷摩托在外面等你。”  
托尼的双眼开始清醒，发现对方不是美国队长，他尖叫起来。  
“哦，还有，队长刚刚上来看了一圈，他看起来很生气。”  
托尼立刻狂奔到电梯，又一次的尖叫，并冲娜塔莎大喊。  
“为什么不提醒我！！！”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4  
托尼几乎是飞奔到楼下，他的领带散开，头发凌乱的垂落额头，呼吸急促慌慌张张的和史蒂夫打招呼：  
“嗨，史蒂夫”  
史蒂夫没有说话。托尼的酒被风吹得已经散了大半。夜晚冷风并不是寒冷，身体沉醉于酒精不仅让托尼各方面兴奋，也让全身热乎起来。托尼瑟缩了脖子，打了一个寒颤。  
史蒂夫还是没有说话，他看着托尼脸颊的口红印和他看着自己可怜的样子。托尼现在整个就像掉到了女人堆，身上沾着呛人的香水，西服皱皱巴巴的。史蒂夫好笑的上前把领带给他弄好，又不留痕迹用力的擦掉脸颊上的口红，直到那里变红破皮。  
递给他自己的夹克。  
“上来，回家。”

直到史蒂夫把车停好拉他上了电梯，托尼整个人还在酒精的干扰和刚刚超速的驾驶下，有些晕晕乎乎的。  
托尼还穿着史蒂夫的夹克外套，外套上淡淡的牛奶香味。  
“嗨！甜心”  
托尼太不习惯看起来没有怒气，没有要揍自己一顿也没有笑成一块移动奶油的史蒂夫。  
“史蒂夫，我知道……”  
“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫突然打断托尼。  
“你说什么？”  
“我很抱歉朝你发脾气。”  
托尼其实没有把那次的争吵真正的放在心上，也不会真的去生史蒂夫的气，毕竟他们总在争吵然后和好。  
“嘿，没事的。”  
“我想……或者说渴望有一个宝宝。”  
托尼有点震惊“我知道，我也想。”

史蒂夫脸突然红红的，他感觉自己的脸像是烧起来。舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，拉过托尼的手掌，握在手心，一下下的画着圈，弄得托尼痒痒的。  
“你知道的我的生育率不会很高，我们上次谈论的不是很愉快，我有点，反应过度。”  
“既然我们都已经谈到结婚，我想……”

“甜心，你知道我不介意这个，我虽然想要，但如果真的没办法，我也不会因此离开你。”  
托尼挣开对方正在骚扰自己手心的史蒂夫，上前搂住对方略微细的腰身，揉捏着对方紧绷的肌肉。  
“如果我们都想要，我会配合你，但我需要你保证不会做任何伤害自己的行为。”  
“我不在意的是你是否能生育，比起一个有我们血缘关系的孩子，我更在乎你。”  
“谢谢，托尼。”  
“所以我们没事了？”

“嗯，还有点事。”  
“……”  
史蒂夫忽然拽起对方的手腕，大力的拖着托尼走出电梯。  
“我们去哪？”  
“等等，我跟不上你。”

“……”  
托尼看着史蒂夫停下的地点，是复仇者联盟的开放会议室，和这里连通的就是公共娱乐室。不同以往的布置，会议桌上现在点了一堆蜡烛，从上方传来抒情的钢琴曲，还有昏暗的灯光，由小夜灯组成上方的星星点点，托尼记得那是之前史蒂夫睡不着的时候自己用报废的反应堆改造送给他的。

托尼看着对方憋得通红的脸，然后再看着史蒂夫从裤子口袋中掏出来的黑色盒子。  
他知道史蒂夫要做什么了。  
“托尼，我知道这很突然，你标记我才不到一年，嗯……”  
“所以……”  
史蒂夫结结巴巴让托尼开始期待，并且表情越来越得意：“哦，亲爱的，我想你要亲口说出来才行。”  
“嗯，我想我们可以……嗯。”  
托尼看着无所畏惧的美国队长憋成一个粉色的水蜜桃，双手一直紧紧拿着那个显而易见的饰品盒，他不由得露出笑容，一种愉悦的心情从心脏出发蔓延到四肢，就像几列从心脏开始到四肢的小火车，滴滴的呜呜声讲述着托尼内心的雀跃，充实满足。  
伴随着好姑娘星期五奏起的浪漫钢琴曲，虽然托尼并不懂那是什么。到处而见的点点烛光，没有白炽灯那么明亮，他甚至看不到史蒂夫脸上的毛孔。不过可以看到脸色的红润，脖子上因为害羞像是喝醉酒后红彤彤的。他还可以看到在并不明亮的烛火，史蒂夫的睫毛像扇子一样在眼睑出打下一层阴影。托尼的内心甚至已经想到他们的婚礼，在牧师下的盟誓，傻兮兮的在教堂抛捧花接吻。  
天花板的点点星光，到处可见的蜡烛还有地上的一束玫瑰花，这种老派十足的求婚还真像史蒂夫布置出来的场景。  
美国队长的内心住着一个浪漫意大利人。  
可惜这些都被突兀的碎碎念破坏。  
“说啊。”  
“嫁给我”  
“快说啊说啊！”  
除了磕磕巴巴的求婚，还自带了小声碎碎念的背景音乐。

“你……愿意就是，我们可以……你娶我，不对你愿意和我，结婚么？”  
“无论生老病死，无论贫穷富贵”  
史蒂夫磕磕巴巴的念着自己准备好的求婚词，他甚至对着巴顿演示了一遍，那时候可是无比的流畅。  
“斯塔克家的人和穷挨不上边好么？”  
“嗯，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“耶！队长你成功了。”  
直到史蒂夫完成说完，从通风管道传来的碎碎念也没有结束。  
托尼尽力忽视那个嘈杂的声音，说实话他的内心的确很紧张，如果是换成他可能都不会比史蒂夫说的更好。  
而说完的史蒂夫看着托尼的脸色依然没有变化，心里不禁有点打鼓，托尼一直不喜欢被束缚，也很少有长久的关系，两人相处虽然没有其他ao结合甜甜腻腻却各自自在，对于史蒂夫来说，托尼给了他一个家，和一段没有太多情话，却温暖愉悦的爱情。  
直到托尼反应过来史蒂夫说完了，他抢过来对方手上仍然没打开的盒子，捧着对方的双颊就吻了下去。史蒂夫顺势搂住托尼的腰部，两人分开的时候史蒂夫还不满足的追着对方索吻。  
“等等，我处理一下事情。”  
托尼按住右手的手表，将他变成盔甲的一部分射向了刚刚欢呼声音来源附近。  
“跟我走”  
托尼无视身后传来的惨叫。

 

“你刚刚还没说我愿意。”  
托尼扯着史蒂夫的手，其实心里已经乐开了花。  
“托尼，你带我去哪。”  
“床上。”  
“等等，你还没说我愿意。”  
托尼回过身吻住对方。“天啊，你最近是不是变迟钝了，我怎么会有不愿意的想法？”  
“所以……你还没说。”  
“被你打败了。”  
史蒂夫一副伤心的表情，他的眼睛紧紧盯着托尼，蓝绿色眼睛闪着泪光。  
“我愿意，我愿意和你黏黏糊糊一直到头发花白，我愿意每天和你躺在床上，早上被你拖去晨练，我愿意和你去殴打红骷髅之类的怪物，我愿意被你叨叨唠唠，我愿意被你拖去训练室当成沙包或者当成龙虾让你拆我的装甲壳，不过现在改成纳米的了，更轻便，力气更大，摸起来不是很硬，还可以单独拆卸，你拆不了了，老头子。”  
“托尼，我大概是死机了。”  
“现在没人这么说。”  
“我看到网络形容人大脑空白就可以这样形容。”  
“因为现在很少有电脑死机，除非你用的是苹果那种傻瓜机。你是看的80年代的搜索么？”  
托尼踮起脚搂住对方的脖子，感受从史蒂夫身上传来的温暖，那是他渴望的温度。“我想对你做些什么。”  
“你可以对我做任何事。”史蒂夫没有思考的回答，随后他觉得自己的话有点糟糕“不……我是我我愿意和你做任何事”  
他猛然想起，自己还没有打开这个盒子给托尼看戒指，给他戴上。  
“你还没戴戒指，我不知道选择的是否合心。”  
史蒂夫将大的一圈戴上托尼的无名指，那是一个简单的镀银戒指，没有任何镶钻只刻了双方的名字。镀银下面是黄金，是史蒂夫的点子，镀银经过磨损就会露出底下的黄金，这样既传统又不会过于惹眼。  
“合心。”托尼看着手上的戒指，现在他的愉悦小火车们都叫喧鸣笛跑到手上来。  
托尼才不管这是求婚还是订婚戒指，反正他可以让史蒂夫戴上两个戒指。  
他搂住史蒂夫的脖子，整个人都挂在史蒂夫的身上。

“你拿跟绳子打个结我都能跟你走。”

“无论是套在脖子上还是手指。”  
史蒂夫一边眉毛挑起，搂住对方的腰身，认真的问托尼：  
“你是在暗示要和我玩一次sm么？”  
“哇哦哦！谁告诉你这个的。”  
“因特网很有用。”  
“我不是要和你玩sm，但我的确要对你做一些打开，进入的事情，我需要你清醒，不能一头睡着好么？”  
“那要看你的技术和表现了，先生。”  
“不叫一声 husband么？”  
“我是不会接受妻子这个称呼的。”  
托尼啃了一口对方的脖颈，“不会这么称呼你的 ，husband。”

他们跌跌撞撞互相交换着唾液倒进每天睡觉的大床，惊醒地毯上的安东尼娅和史蒂芬，两只大猫无奈的看了看床上滚成一团的人，托尼准备的蓝宝石求婚戒指已然滚到了床下。史蒂芬叼起首饰盒带着安东尼娅到别处休息。  
托尼左手扯着史蒂夫的衣服，伸进去爱抚那两个傲人的胸肌，触感紧致，软软的。  
右手扯着史蒂夫之前整理好的领带，脱掉身上的夹克和西服外套。嘴巴还在啃咬史蒂夫的脖子，吮吸对方的喉结。  
当他们两个都光条条的倒在床上，性器互相摩擦发出一声满足的叹息。托尼将史蒂夫的手指将他们放入自己的口中，反复用舌头逗弄，舔着刚刚带上去的戒指。  
“我不得不说，你的品位不错。”  
史蒂夫主动吻住对方的双唇，喘息的分开。  
“如果你要说什么难看我就用嘴巴或者拳头一直阻止你说话。”  
“哇哦，亲爱的，你太辣了。”  
托尼起身去够床头放着的润滑剂，被史蒂夫拽回来，再一次吻上去。  
“不需要润滑剂”  
史蒂夫的胸膛上下起伏，白花花的胸肌就在托尼的鼻子底下。  
“那会疼的。”  
史蒂夫拽着托尼的右手，摸向自己下身的小洞。后穴很容易把托尼的食指吃进去，里面温暖紧致，湿漉漉的。  
史蒂夫自己主动转过身跪趴在床上，双手掰开双臀，艳红的穴口在托尼的注视下一张一合。“也不需要套子，直接进来。我喜欢你上两次不带套射进来。”  
像是响应史蒂夫说的话语，穴口不断的收缩，随着收缩里面油性润滑剂慢慢流出来。低落在深红色的床单。  
托尼的性器早就兴奋起来，直挺挺的戳着史蒂夫的屁股“亲爱的你太辣了。”  
手扶着自己的肉棒一桶到底，阴茎温暖的肠壁包裹，让托尼发出满足的叹息和笑容。  
史蒂夫感受从托尼传来的热度，硬度。用自己的身体感受托尼的形状。  
“亲爱的，你可太出乎我的意料了。”  
托尼赞美了史蒂夫一句，便大开大合的操干身下健美的身体。他趴在史蒂夫的背上玩弄光滑还带着柔软金色毛发的颈后，然后一口咬住。下身狠狠的撞击史蒂夫的内壁。史蒂夫被激烈撞击搞得全身颤抖，他觉得这才刚刚开始自己就快到了顶峰。  
托尼制住身下想要抚慰自己的双手，掐着史蒂夫的腰部大力的将史蒂夫顶弄到床头，又把他拽回来。  
使得史蒂夫只能紧紧抓住身下的床单，任由托尼将自己贯穿，甚至到有些发疼。  
史蒂夫也很乐意在床上让托尼掌控，他随着托尼的节奏慢慢迎合，渐渐地只剩下了他越来越大声的喘息，和因快感增大而带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“你上次说过……”  
史蒂夫的嘴巴松开身下的床单，那块让自己口水浸湿变成暗红色，嘴巴被身后撞击而无法闭合，止不住的口水顺着嘴角留到脖颈。再到胸口。  
托尼故意的慢下来，摩擦史蒂夫内壁的敏感点，松开身下已经被自己掐的通红的腰身。身体附上史蒂夫光滑带着斑斑点点吻痕的后背，用自己凉凉的反应堆摩擦史蒂夫的一小块皮肤。他咬着正在自己身下颤抖的身体，一口含住对方的耳朵：  
“我说过什么？”  
史蒂夫被托尼慢下来的抽插产生强烈的不满，撅起自己已经被插红的屁股，左右摇晃祈求托尼插得更狠。  
“啊…哈，以后……”史蒂夫已经说不出完整的话，他全身都在发热。  
“在我之前……怀孕之前。”  
“你都不需要戴套”  
“哇哦，翅膀头，你真是让我惊讶。”  
“现在用力操我。”  
托尼直接用身体回答史蒂夫的命令，他将自己的东西抽出，拉起还在跪趴咬着床单颤抖的史蒂夫，推着他的胸膛让他仰躺在床上。  
史蒂夫的手放在膝窝，主动抬起自己的一条腿，扒开自己的臀肉，露出已经被操开发红留着液体的洞口。  
膝盖磨蹭着自己的乳头，下身的抽插让整个床开始晃动。史蒂夫开始感觉自己是大海中漂泊的帆船，只能随着大海的海浪而动。  
托尼掐着史蒂夫的臀瓣，将阴茎抽出来，用头部拍打史蒂夫还在呼吸的小穴。  
“进……进来。”史蒂夫禁不住挑逗，主动握住托尼的小托尼塞进自己汁水饱满的肠道。  
托尼急促的呼吸，也不会忘记用嘴调笑史蒂夫“甜心，你今天好敏感啊，因为几天没有做了么？”  
史蒂夫没有精力去回嘴，只能半躺在床上任由身上的人操干自己，他刁住自己身下的床单，双手胡乱的抓着。他的胸口已经被蹭红微微有点发疼，全身散发着奶香和潮红。  
托尼忍着自己的喘息，捞起湿漉漉的史蒂夫啃咬对方的双唇。  
“亲爱的，我可以直接感受到你后面的热情，说真的我们以后都要无套性爱么。”  
“哦！你感受到我的长枪在你身体里进出，你的入口都被我操红了。”  
“美国队长在我身下大声的娇喘。”  
“天啊……你太棒了。”  
史蒂夫在被操到迷糊的时候听到托尼不要脸的形容，猛地起身抓住托尼的头发。  
“铁壳头你最好用力干，不然我绞断你。”  
“天啊，你忍心么。”  
托尼用力揉捏对方的乳头，一手掐着对方的脖颈，下身越发凶狠的冲撞让史蒂夫重新回到浑身奶油味道，叫声甜腻的状态。  
托尼就着插入的姿势，把史蒂夫拖到床边，让自己站立。双手抓着史蒂夫的脚裸将他的大腿打开。  
史蒂夫喘息不断，叫声也带着一丝哭腔。他的右手抓住自己一直没人疼爱还在翘起的前端，就着体液和汗水上下的撸动，张开双腿让托尼进出更加容易。  
抽插的水渍和双球撞击屁股的啪啪声，让史蒂夫努力的将自己的脸藏到枕头下，红润的双唇咬住床单发出像小动物受伤一般的哭叫声。  
这种压抑之下不小心发出的呻吟让托尼更加兴奋，抓住对方的大腿根快速的抽插，每次都撞在对方的敏感点。感受对方随着自己的动作更加颤抖，大腿和内壁紧绷，那是高潮之前的情况。  
当托尼被越发紧绷的肠道吸的发疼，他把埋在枕头下的史蒂夫挖出来封住他的所有声音，啃咬他的脖颈、喉结，拉扯他的乳头，玩弄他的阴茎。随着史蒂夫越来越急促的喘息，哭泣的呻吟，白色凉凉的精液喷溅在托尼的小腹。后穴也流出大量液体  
“嘿，甜心还不到二十分钟呢。”  
前后都高潮的史蒂夫沉浸在大脑空白，全身止不住的痉挛中。他觉得有点累，随着托尼慢下来的进出他有点昏昏入睡。  
“嘿，说好的不睡着呢？”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5  
托尼委屈的看着身下已经没有反应的甜心，才刚刚十五分钟，史蒂夫看起来就和结束了一样，不甘心的托尼决定继续满足自己，一定要把小史蒂夫逗弄的重新站起来才好。  
托尼抽出自己还在硬的性器，俯下身含住疲软的小史蒂夫，有点汗渍渍还有一点甜。吮吸舔弄，不断的刺激史蒂夫身上的敏感点。双指插入松软的小穴刺激史蒂夫的前列腺。  
史蒂夫在射过之后昏昏沉沉抱着身边的枕头睡过去，时不时小声的发出梦呓，他好像做了一个梦，梦到有一只猫在他身上啃咬，尾巴塞进了自己的屁股。史蒂夫开始小幅度的挣扎，他想摆脱身上那只大个橘猫，还有不断向体内顶弄，破开肠道挤进自己湿热体内的尾巴。  
史蒂夫眼睛半睁，迷茫的看着自己身下。发现托尼含着自己的性器，托尼的双颊下榻用力的吸着史蒂夫的阴茎。从下身蔓延的快感让史蒂夫全身发红，毛孔愉悦的张开，他无意识的将阴茎向上顶，往托尼嘴里更深处送过去。被操的合不拢的后穴也开始分泌性交需要的润滑，他觉得体内非常空虚，难耐的用脚勾着托尼的臀部，手抓着身下湿漉漉的床单发出小动物般的呜咽。  
“嘿嘿！甜心，你需要一点惩罚。”  
话音未落，重重的巴掌落在左边的臀肉，白皙挺翘的屁股立刻多了一个红色的巴掌。  
史蒂夫因为疼痛发出一声呜咽，疼痛让他眼眶里聚满了泪水。  
托尼趴在他耳边：“疼的话我轻点。”  
史蒂夫的耳朵变得滚烫，脸也埋在床单里，体内情潮不断让他摇摇头。  
托尼怜惜的揉了揉刚刚打红的半边肉，亲吻史蒂夫的屁股，打开史蒂夫的臀肉舔弄他的穴口。  
当史蒂夫的前段硬到流泪，他爬到床上扒开自己的臀肉祈求托尼进来。  
对方不轻不重的连着几个巴掌打到臀尖，然后让史蒂夫保持平躺，扒开两边已经变得红彤彤的臀肉，露出中间没有合拢的小穴大力的冲进去。  
之前射进去的体液争先恐后的被进去的阴茎挤出来，托尼用手掌捏着身下完美的浑圆，滑溜溜的触感让他并不能用一只手握住，他将两只手放在两边，用力挤压、  
臀肉在托尼手中捏到变形，史蒂夫小声的喊着“疼……”  
托尼啃咬史蒂夫的发旋，向中间挤着臀肉，大声的喘息。  
史蒂夫的身体开始剧烈颤抖，托尼的肉棒冲撞到体内的软肉，那是史蒂夫的宫口。  
“托……托尼尼，射，进来。”  
托尼许久没有高潮，射精的时候有些晃身，趴在史蒂夫的身上都弄着身下人的胸肌乳头。  
“除了你差点又睡着其他都很棒！”

史蒂夫歉意的亲吻身上的人，他翻身把托尼搂在怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋放在托尼的肩膀，用力的吸着他身上的气味。  
“你上次说，你想要一个不带套的发情期。”  
托尼转过头啃咬史蒂夫的鼻头，疑惑的问道：  
“我说过？”  
史蒂夫是在睡梦中偷偷的听到，他露出了一个小恶魔一样的表情，把自己一头金发扎进托尼的怀里，舌头舔吻反应堆旁边的软肉，那里很敏感。  
“对……你还说，你讨要个属于我们的孩子。”  
“哇哦，甜心你那时候装睡。你个小混蛋。”  
托尼翻过身把他压在身下，恶狠狠的抓住小混蛋的屁股：  
“我要狠狠打你的屁股。”

“你刚刚打过了。”史蒂夫调笑道，双手攀上托尼的后背，一脸歉意的说：“很抱歉我发情期迟了，而且我无论做什么它到现在都没来。”  
“嘿，别抱歉，又不是你能阻止的。”  
“我其实并不是很抱歉。”  
“嘿！”托尼双手抓住史蒂夫的大腿根用力的掰开双腿，折向史蒂夫的头部，露出粉色的屁股和乱糟糟带着一屁股精液的穴口，看起来淫乱无比。他恶狠狠的抬手打了史蒂夫的屁股一下，用双手握住它们，感受软肉在自己手中的颤抖，粗鲁又急躁的吧自己身下的那话儿撸硬，对着洞口冲进去，发出一声满足的叹息。  
刚刚高潮后的身体还留着快感的记忆这让史蒂夫变得异常敏感。  
他喉咙发出一声咕噜，打开双腿环住托尼的腰。眼神迷茫的看着托尼不断在自己身上起伏，手不自主的贴近黑暗中那一点微弱的蓝光。身体随着托尼的顶弄而发出呻吟。熟悉的快感碾过他的全身，反应堆微凉的感觉让他不自觉支起已经开始酸软尖叫着需要休息的身体去亲吻那个让他着迷的机器。  
托尼逗弄着史蒂夫的双球，那已经被液体浸湿，因为反复摩擦刺激变成了好看的桃红色，带着些老茧的手掌揉捏着卵蛋和史蒂夫的长枪，也不忘照顾下面的会阴，他感受到那因为刺激的性爱起了几个小痘痘，变得并不光滑。托尼时不时还拉扯已经被精液黏在一起的弯曲的毛发，引起身下人的不断痛呼。  
他加大抽动，一次次的撞进史蒂夫的软肉，用阴茎把史蒂夫钉在床上。看着粗壮发紫红的阴茎消失在史蒂夫湿淋淋的屁股里。不断大力的撞击和疲累的性爱让史蒂夫无力去迎合和挣扎，他随着身后越发大力撞击，后背肌肉隆起，幅度漂亮的惊人，汗水从他的肌肉缝隙滑下，整个人随着高潮的到来大腿内侧紧绷，内壁紧咬着托尼的性器，让托尼发疼。  
被内壁吸的发疼让托尼攀上高潮的巅峰，整个人爬伏在史蒂夫的身上，鼻子埋在胸肌中间，下身不断的起伏冲撞，一次次按着史蒂夫的浑圆用力的插进去，耳边响着史蒂夫小声的哭泣和呻吟。  
“最好了……”  
托尼在大力抽动中咬着耳朵说道。  
史蒂夫全身痉挛不断，第三次高潮让他大脑空白，眼前出现了白光和小星星。  
“什……什么？”  
“你的屁股。”  
托尼迷迷糊糊的回答着，他现在还处于射精之后的迷茫中。  
身下人还保持双腿大张，软掉的肉棒还在史蒂夫温暖的体内，清凉的精液流进身体让史蒂夫感到高潮后的全身舒爽，那盖过了全身酸麻。  
托尼迷糊的趴在身上，不断舔弄史蒂夫的乳首。等他清醒过来发现自己的甜心又开始打瞌睡了，温柔的把额前金色的碎发拨开。

“所以你最近确实很累？”  
史蒂夫昏沉沉的揉捏趴在自己胸前乱摸的托尼，他睁开一只眼睛，眼神还流漏出刚起床的迷糊，好像是睡的正香被托尼叫起来。  
“大概是最近很和平，没有人乱搞。”  
“哇哦哦，是谁把纯洁的美国队长教成乱用词语的，”  
史蒂夫脸上发出带着温暖的微笑，他翻身把托尼从自己胸前赶下去，搂住他。  
“哦，我想象，他留着胡子，每次出门要戴墨镜，有着一屋子盔甲，睡过12个封面女郎，还有一颗全球最聪明的大脑。”  
“除了那个12个女郎，之外我都承认。把你变成这样的人很帅对不对？”  
“是的，很帅。”

当史蒂夫再次主动的拉开自己的双腿让托尼入侵的更顺利，急促互相满足的性爱让两人都筋疲力尽倒在床上。  
放纵激烈的性爱和多次高潮让史蒂夫想要立刻睡上一觉，使他忽视了自己小腹轻微的疼痛。

“你困了么？”托尼赖洋洋的揉捏史蒂夫的屁股，双手骚扰着昏昏欲睡的人。  
史蒂夫挣扎想要躲开托尼到处乱摸的手，从晚会回来他们一直在床上翻滚做到凌晨二点让史蒂夫又困又饿。  
“现在已经两点，托尼”对上托尼不解的眼神“大概和发情期延后有关，最近很容易困。”  
托尼并没有立刻回复，他知道不单单是发情期的原因，还有一些别的什么。比如时常会去一趟俄国的史蒂夫，带着满脸疲惫回来。  
“是和冬兵有关吧，你最近一直在偷偷查他。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你真的觉得你可以瞒过我。”  
“我没有想瞒你，”史蒂夫趴在床上，这个姿势让他舒服一些。“娜叫他幽灵，我和他交过一次手，让我觉得冬兵是我熟悉的人。”  
“我会让星期五帮你，还有幻视。”  
托尼对上对方不解的眼神“既然你觉得熟悉就一起帮你调查，虽然你这个想法让我觉得过于惊讶。”  
托尼不觉得在史蒂夫那个年代的人还能活下来并且到处做暗杀，但管他呢，史蒂夫觉得他熟悉，托尼也乐意帮史蒂夫调查娜塔莎嘴中的幽灵。  
“山姆和娜塔莎在帮我调查，娜塔莎和他有那么一点渊源。”  
托尼眯起眼睛打量着提起山姆的史蒂夫。  
山姆是史蒂夫跑步的时候认识，帮助复仇者联盟解决过一次腐败政府愚蠢的洞察计划，顺便还重伤了神盾局，史蒂夫就是从那里得知冬兵，并且千方百计要摘下对方的面具，可惜没能成功。

“哦？那个黑人小哥？”  
“他是beta。”  
“我又没有问。”  
“你在嫉妒。”  
“没有。”  
“上次我叫了戴安娜你都能臭脸一天。”  
“你和她前男友名字一样，她还说你长得像，而且你还亲了她。”  
“只是脸，而且那是礼貌。”  
“她还亲了你。”  
托尼转过身，无聊的盯着慢悠悠走进来的精神体安东尼娅。甩着尾巴对着自己的脸。安东尼娅已经快两个月了，肚子已经开始变大并且营养液需求变多，托尼的精神负担也在加重，按照狮子的妊娠估计再过两个月就能看到生出个什么玩意。托尼不爽的没有搭理史蒂夫。

“husband。”  
只是叫了一个husband托尼立刻转过身，抱着史蒂夫，一头乱糟糟的卷毛埋在美好的胸部。黏糊糊的身体在健美的身躯上蹭来蹭去。  
“多叫几声”  
托尼余光看到了史蒂夫皱起来的眉头。  
“干嘛？你很少说这个词的。”  
“那我以后多说几次。”

他们在床上聊了很久，屋内仍然弥漫着性爱的旖旎和精液信息素交织的腥甜。两人的身体肌肤相贴，可以感觉到对方身体因为出汗变得黏腻。  
“史蒂夫，我会戒掉酒，你不要着急，我们慢慢调整。”  
史蒂夫知道托尼在说什么，因为孩子的问题，史蒂夫这段时间变得焦急。他们之前大吵了一架，史蒂夫做什么事情都很认真，托尼则并不想给予他太大的压力。  
“我想生孩子的痛苦我可以承受，而且我们有最先进的医疗团队。”  
“你不要担心。我不会为了生孩子把自己搞的一团糟。”  
托尼摸上对方的腹肌，手指沿着肌肉起伏移动，如果真的怀上，这些就没有了，托尼想到这个还有点不舍。  
“那应该挺疼的。”  
“嗯，我知道，omga协会天天播放生产过程，我都感觉那是个很好的阻止人类繁衍过多造成人口众多资源短缺的方法。”  
史蒂夫又开始想要睡觉，不过他打起精神。  
“托尼，你想要么？一个到处爬，也许不是那么可爱的婴儿，孩子是两人共同的事情。”  
“我的确非常想要一个，只是我不想强迫你。也不想用孩子来把你关在家里。需要七个月不执行任何任务，我觉得你会无聊到死。”  
“那些我都考虑过。”  
史蒂夫用胳膊支撑坐起来，拉着托尼的手掌，摩挲对方手指的戒指。金发靠着托尼的脖颈，把全身的重量靠在托尼身上。  
“你没有强迫我，我想生。”  
“哇哦，看来我要更努力一下。”  
托尼从来没想过他会说这句话，猛的起身压住对方。色情的舔吻对方的脸颊，红肿的乳头，抚摸黏腻的皮肤，揉按湿漉漉的小洞。  
“所以甜心，别睡了，”  
“等等……我困……”  
史蒂夫全身已经被操弄的乏力，变得软绵绵的，只好任由着托尼摆弄。拉开双腿，从侧面搂住他的腰身，掰开臀瓣，阴茎滑进去。  
撞击让史蒂夫变得剧烈喘息，只能吐出支离破碎的语言和名字。  
“托尼……”  
他们做了一整晚，直到托尼被神奇四侠叫走，史蒂夫仍然在沉睡。

 

娜塔莎是在凌晨二点发现复仇者的电影放映室还有人，并且传来食物的香气。好奇心驱使她推门进去看是谁。  
银幕上播放的是一部迪士尼的动画片，大厦中除了喜欢看动画片的，就是沉迷海绵宝宝的克林特还有迪士尼拥护者史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫转过头和走进来的娜塔莎打了一个招呼便继续看屏幕上的电影，让娜塔莎感觉到诡异的是沙发附近的小桌子放着一桶爆米花一个奶油蛋糕一盒披萨，地毯散落的是快餐店的汉堡薯条一次性包装纸。  
而美国队长正在捧着一盘意大利面边看边吃，酱汁沾到了史蒂夫的嘴角，顺着皮肤留到下巴。  
娜塔莎拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，食指点点自己的下巴示意史蒂夫酱汁留到下巴。  
史蒂夫随手用手抹掉然后舔了舔手指，顺便用纸巾擦了一下手继续吃。  
“你自己？”  
“他去神奇四侠那，到现在还没回来。”  
史蒂夫察觉到娜塔莎一直在盯着他  
“你要吃么？我做了奶油蛋糕，冰箱还有刚做的布丁，桌子上有我点的披萨。”  
“哇哦，你吃的可不少大个子。”  
“我很容易饿，不过我没吃很多，多是吃了一半就没有胃口所以剩下的很多。 ”  
红发特工随手拿了一块披萨坐在史蒂夫身边小口吃着，因为四倍代谢，史蒂夫确实会吃很多，不过她还从来没见过史蒂夫吃这么多。  
“我记得你口味并不挑剔。 ”  
“以前打仗的行军粮可没那么好吃，我这还有半个蓝莓派，我用刀子切着吃的你要吃么？”  
“不，披萨就好。 你不睡么？”  
“他不回来我也没有睡。”  
娜塔莎一边嚼着披萨一边看着史蒂夫火速干掉手中的意大利面，拿起脚底下的外卖袋打开拿出来一盒小吃继续吃。  
娜塔莎并没有待很久，看完史蒂夫干掉了一小块蛋糕半盒寿司一份中国小吃还有半盒披萨，史蒂夫拿起了桌上的爆米花，娜塔莎看了一眼地上的包装纸，觉得她应该去找一下博士  
刚要走突然想起了什么，转身退回来从兜里掏出了一个小盒子。  
“托尼，给你准备的戒指。”  
“我在安东尼娅的窝里找到的。”  
盒子像个首饰盒，手感毛茸茸的，史蒂夫知道那是一种叫丝绒的包装材料。他把玩着手中的盒子，放下爆米花，让星期五帮忙暂停影片。  
他打开了盒子。  
里面是一个镶着蓝宝石的戒指。  
宝石不是很大，但是切割工艺让它非常亮。史蒂夫拿在手中在微弱的电影灯光下来回转那个戒指，试着带了一下刚刚好。  
他看了一下自己无名指上的戒指，也许他可以找个绳子把这个挂在脖子上，毕竟它这么好看，闪亮如同托尼的反应堆。

第三个发现史蒂夫不太对劲的是班纳，在他接到了史蒂夫的omega医生电话，并且设想了一个可能，在无数次的询问星期五得到队长的几项数据变化，班纳加重了那个可能的可能性。  
班纳不想过早告诉队长，如果是一场空就让队长白白开心。  
半夜的时候，饥饿唤醒了班纳，再不吃点东西浩克就出来了。  
在去厨房的路上，班纳遇到了急冲冲的娜塔莎。  
“布鲁斯，我需要你去看一下史蒂夫。”

 

班纳被女特工搞的有点糊涂，不过他还是先去冰箱拿了一点吃的并在厨房用完，询问了星期五之后，去找了史蒂夫。

“队长你最近真的是好胃口啊。”  
史蒂夫含糊的跟班纳打了招呼，他的口中还有食物，这有点太不礼貌了。  
在吞下口中的面包跟班纳不好意思的道歉，继续吃。  
班纳注意到史蒂夫的附近已经散落了不少的包装盒，嗜睡，注意力不集中，容易疲惫还有胃口增大，这些让班纳产生还是告诉史蒂夫的想法。  
班纳皱起眉头，他有些纠结。班纳犹豫了几分钟，还是张开了口、  
“队长，我不想让你期待而失望，不过根据现在观察和托尼告诉我你的状况，你有可能性是已经进入孕期，我需要你来做一下超声波检测，我的实验室可能没有专业仪器，但我可以给你找个相似的。”  
“嗜睡，黄体降低，孕酮增高，发情期延后，还有托尼跟我说你的情绪有变化，现在看起来你的胃口也增加了不少。”  
班纳的心中大概有了八成的把握，但如果队长是进入孕期，较早的发生妊娠反应恐怕好消息也没那么好。  
“我以为是因为发情期延后的问题。”  
史蒂夫放下了手中的日料，认真的开始听对方说话。  
“你的发情期一直很低，次数很少，本来是很难受孕，再加上你很着急，我不仅忽略了这个可能，贸然告诉你们导致你失望。”  
“那为什么之前神盾局和星期五没有检测出来。”  
“现在我只是在考虑这个可能，简单并不针对的检测会因为子宫壁过于厚和孕期周期太短出现误差。”  
“很抱歉，队长，班纳博士，boss并没有赋予我这个功能。我只能通过检测你们的体温等其他获得生理数据，如果你们骨折我可以扫描出来，对于是否怀孕除非是已经进入胎儿期，已经成型，不然我是检测不出来的。”  
星期五的插话让史蒂夫觉得开始高兴。  
“所以很有可能他还没有成型？”  
“是的，由于你们一直都在”班纳有点不好意思，用右手圈了个圈左手伸出食指伸进那个圈在出来“所以我和罗素医生没法判定你的孕期周期。”  
“还有，罗素医生说今天给你打电话并没有接。”  
史蒂夫脸上出现一抹红晕“我昨天晚上有点累，所以今天一直在睡觉。不过谢谢你，班纳。”  
“不用谢，如果真的是好消息，记得管好托尼尽量不要让他来找我，他的一些语言词汇和详细的描述，让浩克有点受不了他。”  
班纳非常了解或者从队长脸上的表情就可猜到到底是因为什么而累到睡一天。  
“罗杰斯队长，非常抱歉打扰。”  
“巴克斯特大厦遭到一波攻击，我已经和boss失去了联系”  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6  
托尼出门的时候史蒂夫还没有醒来，等他睡够了，星期五告诉他托尼在九个小时前就出去了。史蒂夫心里设想着各种可能，命令复仇者集结前往巴克斯特大厦，这不是他和托尼第一次失联，可史蒂夫总有那么一丝心慌。

班纳本想劝说史蒂夫不要这么着急，我们可以等等看，当他看到已经秒速换上制服的队长，话到嘴边变成了其他的。  
“队长，你带上安东尼娅，她是唯一可以联系到托尼的，而我拥有专业知识，用不到浩克，我也可以帮助你。”  
自从安东尼娅怀孕托尼就再也没带过他出过任何行动和任务，精神体动物在战争中就意味着拥有一个隐形并且很难受伤的探测器，一类人可以通过精神力看到动物眼中的一切，在二战中史蒂夫通过自己的精神体动物取得很多决定性情报，他们的共感能力很强，敏感的感受到他人的情绪，并进行安抚。通常军事上叫这类人为向导。另一类人他们的精神体极富攻击性，拥有灵敏的五感，体能和力量上也会受到精神体影响常于他人，军事上把这些人定义成哨兵。  
精神体的长处也可在本人身上体现，而其本人的性格也会在精神体身上有所体现。  
无论哪种都是相当于对本人的加成，拥有精神体的人们少的可怜，概率是千万分之一，比变种人还要少。所有国家对于这类人研究兴趣极大，他们的人数在二战中得以暴涨，很多人猜测是德军秘密研究改造的一类人，精神体深入基因，导致这类人繁衍的子嗣便不同于常人。  
如果精神体损失代表这个人身体受到了伤害，而如果本人死亡一般精神体也会死亡  
史蒂夫在自己小时候就可以看到自己的精神体，在他还在豆芽菜的时期凭借自己的格斗技巧和精神体加成打过不少比他块头大的人。

史蒂夫控制不住的胡思乱想，他的腹部有开始轻微疼痛，无论肚子里是否有一个天天盼念的小生命，那都没有托尼重要，没有了托尼，这个就没有太多的意义。  
当到达巴克斯特大厦，史蒂夫发现这里没有明显伤亡，这让他好受一些。救护车和纽约警察正在楼下待命。  
史蒂夫找到了里德•理查兹开始询问这里的情况。

“发生什么事情？”  
“我恨抱歉队长，有个精神体潜入我们都没有发现。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，通过上次的行动，当有什么精神体参与的袭击那通常都不是什么好事情。  
“那托尼？”  
“那个精神体设置了屏障，托尼在里面。”  
“只有精神体么？”  
里德摇了摇头，并和纽约警察交涉封锁整条麦德逊大道直到情况安全，隐形女和石头人配合警方在保护和疏散30楼层以下的居民。

“我要进去。”  
“鹰眼帮他们疏散人群，猎鹰放红翼进去帮我探查情况。”  
娜塔莎拉住史蒂夫的手臂，“史蒂夫，你需要帮手”  
“娜，我需要你在这控制好浩克。”  
“班纳我需要你保持住现在，我需要班纳多于浩克。”  
“如果有任何失控随时听我的信号。”

 

史蒂夫带着两个精神体通过电梯进入30层，那是神奇四侠的接待室，大屏幕还在循环播放关于神奇四侠的历史和宣传片。罗伯塔日常机器人还在运转扫描史蒂夫的身份。  
“好的，老兄带着你的妻子把我的husband弄出来。”  
他拍了拍自己精神体的脖后，抚摸了一下背部厚实的皮毛。史蒂夫释放自己的精神力，他来过这次几次，现在试图摸清这里发生了什么。  
当他来到31层，里德的工作间发现了两个精神体守卫。  
“嘿，好兄弟，我需要你帮我干掉那个守门的，我负责另一个。”  
史蒂夫有个受血清影响并增大的能力，他可以看到大部分精神体并攻击它。小小的史蒂夫就非常坚强固执，永远不会放弃和退缩，他的灵魂并没有受到体格的限制，当他第一次看到自己的精神体他为之庆幸，这代表他可以用这个打败那些大块头。每天的拳击格斗练习让史蒂夫用瘦弱的身躯赢下了不少的后巷欺凌，他并没有看起来的那么羸弱。  
史蒂芬拥有非常矫健的身躯，悄无声息的潜伏到那个犀牛的身后，一头扑向他的悲伤，咬住野兽的动脉。  
安东尼娅从正面进攻止住他的脖子。  
可是工作室内并没有托尼的踪迹。  
精神体会反应主人的性格，随着主人精神力的增大精神体也会非常强大。史蒂夫试图用精神力量和ao的链接来摸清托尼具体方位。  
他觉得应该是东南角，33层，在那堆可移动的门那里。  
史蒂夫从兜里掏出纳米能量源将他按压在右手，瞬间纳米材料覆盖他的左臂。  
“星期五，能听的到么？”  
这个是托尼特意做出来的，在任意地方可以联络复仇者大厦单独的信号，单独的卫星，可以随意入侵任何一个秘密场所。  
史蒂夫需要这个东西来和班纳娜塔莎联系并取得星期五的帮助，好让托尼更好的控制随身携带的纳米战衣。

“星期五，扫描里面。”  
史蒂夫确定托尼就在里面，他有些紧张，从连接那传来撕扯痛感让他知道托尼在受到折磨  
这个认知让他全身警惕，手心全部都是汗水。  
“扫描完毕，先生并没有受伤，只是有些脱水。”  
史蒂夫咬咬牙撞开那扇门，星期五检测不出精神体形状样子，而他需要尽快的知道托尼如何。  
当他拿着盾牌冲进去，从托尼那传来不安的波动，不断的传达快跑的信号。  
“托尼，你有没有事？”  
史蒂夫是在机器人装配间找到满头大汗虚弱的托尼，抱着托尼侧身夺过突如其来从身后来的攻击。  
用盾牌敲开托尼身上的束缚，对面站立着一个带着面具，一头金发的男子。史蒂夫觉得他就是上次出现的冬兵，他的身后是个如同异形一般的怪物。  
拥有老虎强健的体魄，猎豹的速度，狮子凶狠的牙齿，皮毛看起来很厚如同钢铁。  
“史蒂夫，小心，他的精神体很强大和怪异。”  
越强大的精神体越不容易隐藏，带来的伤害也是成倍增加。  
“你是谁？”  
对方说了一句史蒂夫并听不懂的俄语。  
安东尼娅在史蒂夫还没有反应过来的时候上前攻击了对方的精神体，随后史蒂芬也加入的战局。  
史蒂夫不得不投掷出盾牌狠狠的击打向对方的肚子，盾牌被对方的机械左臂接下来被扔到一边的墙壁。  
史蒂夫被对方用小刀攻击，蹭破了几处制服薄弱的地方。  
“哦，你把星期五带来了。”  
托尼全身被纳米覆盖帮史蒂夫制住了这个男人。

 

当安东尼娅那边传来嘶吼，托尼立刻调整战甲的光波  
“闪开小家伙们。”  
他狠狠的射向那个庞大的精神体异形。  
巨大的嘶吼声让整个屋正在维修和研发的机器人遭了秧，从窗口进来的红翼和娜塔莎的松雀鹰带着红发特工破窗进来。  
史蒂夫突然小腹传来疼痛，这让他分了心，长久的精神探查和攻击让史蒂夫有些疲惫，他的精神体斯蒂芬也受到了不少的轻伤。  
娜塔莎用大腿根部的力量夹住冬兵的脖子，将他摔倒地面和他纠缠起来。  
“史蒂夫？”两只精神体的加入让托尼不必担心那个揣着球跑的母狮子。  
史蒂夫摆了摆手示意自己没事，从墙壁扣下来自己的盾牌。  
冬兵并没有和娜塔莎过多的纠缠，对她的攻击只档不还。他见准时机抽出小刀向安东尼娅扎去。  
只是后来受伤的并不是安东尼娅是史蒂芬。

冬兵趁着乱和他的精神体被重创逃脱。  
“我去追！”娜塔莎利落的跳下窗户，后面跟着松雀鹰和红翼。

 

史蒂芬倒在地上无力的嘶吼，脖颈的刀伤让精神体备受折磨。这让史蒂夫也非常痛苦，他的精神遭受史蒂芬的痛苦，只能抱着自己的精神体，头抵着他的身体，用自己的精神力试图修复那个伤口。  
“嘿，老兄，你没事了没事了。”  
西伯利亚虎的创伤在史蒂夫精神力修复下只剩浅浅的血痕。

 

托尼靠着史蒂夫走出来，身后跟着两个精神体。  
“你还好么？”   
“哦，甜心你亲我一下我就好了。”  
他靠着托尼，给托尼皮上毯子。托尼感觉到他的手颤抖，他们额头互抵。  
突如其来的吻让托尼措手不及只能抱着史蒂夫颤抖的身体安抚。  
唇舌交织并没有让这个吻带上太多情欲的色彩，颤抖的双唇一次一次的吻住对方，他从托尼那汲取温度和安心。  
托尼闻道一股好闻的咸湿带点甜的味道，如同置身于大海。他的手移到臀部双腿之间，沿着肌肉抚摸让他放松，他摸到史蒂夫双腿之间一小片湿润。

“史蒂夫，你发情了？”  
史蒂夫半躺在托尼怀里，并没有回答。  
托尼抱抱他的甜心，手伸进史蒂夫的制服裤按压穴口揉捏，可味道夹杂了一丝血腥  
他看着刚刚抚摸过双腿的右手，上面沾着点点红斑。  
那是血液。  
“史蒂夫。”他的声音有些颤抖。  
“我感觉有点不好”  
史蒂夫的声音有写颤抖，他的全身都觉得无力，从小腹传来不断的绞痛让史蒂夫无力的靠在托尼身上，双手抱住托尼的身体，眉头皱起来，额头也冒出一层冷汗。  
“史蒂夫史蒂夫，”托尼又一次叫了他的名字，他带血的双手捧着史蒂夫的脸。  
“史蒂夫，你哪里受伤了？”  
托尼看着史蒂夫一副要睡过去的样子“来人，快来帮忙。”他整个人都慌了神，看着他们把史蒂夫抬上车，他的脸还沾着血液。托尼在救护车关门的时候回神把自己挤进去，握住史蒂夫有些滑腻的右手。  
在车上托尼一直握着史蒂夫的手，跟他说话，直到医护人员脱掉史蒂夫的制服裤子，他发现并没有任何伤口。  
“他怎么了？”  
“血从哪里来？”

这种恐慌直到托尼跟着史蒂夫到医院看着他们给他注射，征求他是否加大剂量，让他做好心理准备。  
“斯塔克先生我们已经通知罗素医生过来，需要你做好最差的准备，可能会流产。”  
他听着护士焦急的语言有先兆流产，他不太明白发生了什么。  
他一下子抓住一个小护士的手  
“什么流产？”  
“他已经怀孕近八周了，胚胎刚刚发育，胎心目前很微弱。”  
托尼的整个大脑都像受到某种冲击而停止了转动，双眼盯着护士，嘴唇因过于激动而无法闭合在那里兀自颤动。  
“他，他已经怀孕了？”  
过去两个月，史蒂夫的嗜睡，因为性爱而发出的鼻音，轻微的呼噜和他的争吵，那些不对劲一下子进入托尼的大脑。  
止不住的担忧涌上心头。  
“那，孩子？”  
护士并没有理他，径直从他眼前走进那个亮灯的抢救室。

托尼整个人踉跄的坐在医院走廊，他身上的钢铁战甲还没有卸下，头埋在自己的手掌中。  
班纳一行人赶来看到的就是一个眼睛红红，浑身散发暴躁和内疚的托尼斯塔克。

罗素医生赶来的时候已经过去了十五分钟。  
十五分钟让托尼感到无比的漫长。  
他进入抢救室的时候托尼就一直盯着那个红灯。  
当时间过了半个小时，里面出来了，史蒂夫被转到三楼的vip病房。  
罗素医生严肃的表情示意他要单独和托尼谈一谈。  
班纳和克林特还有娜塔莎表示就在门外，史蒂夫暂时由护理人员和猎鹰保护和照料。  
进入医生的值班室，罗素捧着一堆超声波检测报告和照片挨个贴在白板上，劈头盖脸的批评朝这个颓废的超级英雄钢铁侠砸去。  
“你们两是怎么注意自己的生活？连有孕期反应都看不出来？拥有最新高科技的产品和技术竟然没有开发专业孕检机器？”  
“他的子宫壁过于厚，所以会误差极大，现在胚胎已经初见雏形，拥有了胎心和胎芽，目前，因为最近过于激烈的性爱和刚刚你们的战斗任务，有先兆流产的征兆。”  
“需要他的alpha时刻陪在身边释放信息素帮助稳定胎儿，好在他是美国队长，不然你们这个都保不住。”  
“好不容易怀上了，你们两竟然不珍惜。”  
“亏他还每天跑我这来询问各种怀孕方法，竟然连自己发情期延后都没有想到过来一次孕期检查，超级英雄这职位都这么白痴么？”  
托尼看着喋喋不休的医生，怯生生的问了一句：  
“那，他现在怎么样。”

“身体因为精神力损失太多需要休息，胎儿胎心稳定，放心吧，他是美国队长。”  
“那我需要注意什么。”  
“这有我写的一本ao孕期怀孕指南自己看一下。”

史蒂夫状态稳定并没有让托尼停止自责，他失魂落魄的捧着书走出来。一脸哭丧的脸，自责的说：“是我没有注意我疏忽了，还在埋怨他太容易睡着。”

“要我说你两都挺疏忽的。”  
鹰眼带着墨镜靠着医院的墙壁摆弄着手机接到了来自娜塔莎和班纳的白眼。  
班纳最先出声安慰，手放在托尼的右肩。  
“队长没那么弱放心吧！况且这不是你的错，孩子是你们两个人的，要有什么意外你们两个人都需要承担。”  
娜塔莎的手放在左肩“据我对队长的了解，队长在这个时候只会拿着盾牌敲你的脑袋让你振作一点。”

“哪位是史蒂夫罗杰斯的丈夫？托尼•斯塔克”  
护士小姐的话让托尼有一点开心，丈夫，史蒂夫的。  
“我是。”  
“过来。”  
托尼拍了拍娜塔莎的肩膀“谢了兄弟们。”

他卸下盔甲，小跑跟上护士的步伐。  
“嘿，美丽的护士小姐，你不认识我么？我是托尼斯塔克。”  
“不认识。”

她带托尼来到了史蒂夫的病房，床上史蒂夫的右手连接着各种各样的仪器，脸色苍白，干裂脱水的嘴唇。  
“患者需要你的陪伴，链接在他肚子上的是超声波扫描仪，你可以在这个屏幕上看到胎儿的形状心脏跳动和激素分泌。”  
“暂时患者不能移动，你们需要住上半个月，然后你可以把病房买下来搬回你的大厦。”  
“我是罗素博士的助手，和另两个护士一起负责照顾美国队长。”  
“好的，辛苦你了。”  
托尼干巴巴的向护士道谢，眼神从未从史蒂夫的身上移动，他看着病床上胸膛因呼吸起伏的人。  
旁边的仪器记录着史蒂夫的呼吸、心跳。腹中胎儿的微弱心跳，史蒂夫起伏的激素水平，那些跳动的字数记录着床上安静如同雕像的人，一刻都不停止的生命。  
托尼从病房门口移动到史蒂夫的床边，沿着床沿小心翼翼的坐下，握住史蒂夫没有仪器链接的左手，放到自己的脸上。  
他闭着眼睛感受对方的温度和心跳。

护士小姐并没有从这里离开，她看着两个人支支吾吾。  
“嗯……如果可以，你可以，可以把这个交给他么。”  
“醒过来如果有时间不麻烦的话。”

托尼接过对方递过来的速写本，好奇的翻看着，里面大多是史蒂夫的速写，少量有几张他和史蒂夫一起的。  
“好的，我也可以签一个。”

“不需要。”护士冷脸的打断他。  
托尼看着走掉的护士小姐，翻开速写本，拿起一边的笔写下自己的名字。  
看着床上仍旧闭着眼沉睡的人。叹了口气。  
“你还真是受欢迎。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7  
史蒂夫醒来的时候已经是隔天的傍晚，夕阳的余晖充满整个屋子，仪器还在滴答滴答尽责的记录史蒂夫的身体状况。阳光充满病房的一角，床边小桌子上摆着鲜艳带着水汽的玫瑰花，史蒂夫转过头收获到一个憔悴手掌支着头部的钢铁侠。明显的黑眼圈和干裂的唇部让整个人看起来太过狼狈.  
他想要支起身体起来，却眼前一黑重新沉入虚软的床上，惊醒了床边轻眠的托尼。  
“嗨，托尼。”  
干哑的喉咙随着嘶哑的声音和震动的声带让史蒂夫发疼，他还是跟托尼打了招呼，手掌抚上托尼昨夜擦伤的眉头。  
托尼如同溺水者抓住海面唯一浮木那般抓住史蒂夫的右手，带给他一个干涩轻柔的亲吻。  
史蒂夫想要去回吻，身体多处传来的酸疼和精神疲惫让他无力回应。

“天啊，你吓死我了知不知道？”  
“抱歉。”  
“你感觉怎么样。”  
“有点渴”

托尼让病床升起，拿起桌上刚刚接好的半杯温水。小心翼翼的扶着对方的腰身，把杯口对准史蒂夫的嘴唇。  
“托尼，我可以自己来。”  
少有在性事之外的照顾让史蒂夫有点不习惯，他示意自己可以喝，托尼的手臂仍旧举着那杯水，杯口依旧在他的唇角，大有你不喝我就不放手的意思。  
史蒂夫小口的喝了杯中的水，入口有点甜甜的。  
“你怀孕了。”  
“什么？”  
史蒂夫差点被口中的水呛到，他是不是该庆幸自己没有大口大口的喝掉。史蒂夫可以看到托尼看着自己的眼神温柔甜腻，眼眶还有点发红，嘴角带着掩饰不住的笑意。他很少看到对方这种表情，和平常玩世不恭的态度不同，这种表情让托尼看起来认真极了。就像……就像每次看到他穿上钢铁侠战衣露出的笑容，战后带着一身破烂如同公孔雀开屏一般向自己炫耀战绩。  
托尼重新坐在床边，替史蒂夫整理身后的枕头让他靠着更舒服一些。右手整理了一下史蒂夫乱成鸟窝的一头金发。内心掩饰不住的开心和雀跃表现在脸上，看着自己恋人的表情十分认真。  
“甜心，你怀孕有八周了。”  
史蒂夫僵在那里，托尼刚刚说什么？怀孕？手掌伸进被子去抚摸自己的腹部，那里仍然平坦紧致。自己怀孕了？等等……  
史蒂夫突然想起了什么，他开始恐慌，害怕感向他整个身躯袭来。他止不住内心的害怕，不断的回想在晕倒前发生了什么。记忆中有托尼的尖叫，恐慌颤抖的声音，不断的恳求。  
“那孩子？”  
托尼摆弄着病床旁边的仪器，把屏幕从天花板放下来转给史蒂夫看。

“他没事，他和你一样的坚强。”  
屏幕上是一个小小如同海马一样的东西，史蒂夫在此刻听不到托尼的声音，他的注意力完全被那个看起来很小很奇怪的东西吸引，被单底下的手掌好奇的在腹部来回游走，试图隔着皮肤和厚实的肌肉触碰到那个在体内的小家伙。

“看到没那个机器就一直在测量你的hcg孕酮还有你肚子里的小家伙。”  
托尼从侧面搂住盯着屏幕愣神的男人，安抚的亲吻落在发旋。双手揉捏史蒂夫的肩膀，脸颊左右蹭着史蒂夫的脖颈。  
史蒂夫被埋在自己脖子旁边的人弄得痒痒的，温热的手掌穿过托尼还带着潮湿的黑发按压他的头皮。

“你出了那么多的血，我特别慌，我以为你伤到哪里。”  
史蒂夫可以感觉到来自托尼那的颤抖，水珠沿着杯口流下，房间充斥的滴答声显得尤为安静。从精神链接那传来的不安如同夜晚降临一般慢慢增多变暗。

“然后他们告诉我你怀孕了让我做好你会流产的准备。”

托尼抱着史蒂夫的肩膀不放开，好像随时史蒂夫都会溜走。  
在他们之中托尼常常是外漏情绪的那一个，不过史蒂夫每次看到他，他总是一副我要把一切掌握在手，我要比恶徒超前一步，我要提前制住可以发生一切的灾难。在史蒂夫的记忆中托尼总是那么意气风发。身为联盟的两个灵魂人物，他们很少外露不安软弱。史蒂夫的精神力量很强大，他总是冲在最前，最快反应制定出最优的计划。托尼则负责带领他们，用他天才大脑运算出可能发生的一切。对于复仇者联盟来说，托尼是头脑，史蒂夫就是心脏。  
只有在他们只剩两个人的时候，托尼会卸下一切盔甲向史蒂夫坦露他认为可以坦露的，隐瞒他认为可以隐瞒的。他们也常常争吵一言不合大打出手，在未标记的时候如此，标记之后仍旧如此，只不过多了一个可以感知对方情绪的功能。  
史蒂夫感觉到托尼异常的不安和声线的颤抖，更加用力的拥抱面前的人。

“老天，你自己都不知道是不是？”  
“我看到你特别能睡我都没往那个方向去想。”  
“之前看过你的检查他们说你很难怀孕，导致我都不会去想这个可能。”  
“我有期待过，但我一直没有和你说过”  
“我害怕给你带来压力或者不安。”  
“直到你跟我说想要一个自己的宝宝，并且忽视我天天跑到罗素医生那，我感到特别生气。”  
史蒂夫扒开紧紧抱着自己肩膀的手，把托尼揽入自己的怀里。柔软的头发蹭着史蒂夫敏感的耳后。  
“托尼。”

“你个小混蛋。”  
史蒂夫震动喉咙发出笑声，他用下巴蹭了蹭托尼的头顶。  
“我很抱歉只因为你做爱中睡过去朝你发脾气。”  
“我也很抱歉让你担心。”史蒂夫放开托尼，用鼻子蹭了蹭托尼的脸颊。  
“没事，你控制不住么。”  
说着史蒂夫打了声哈欠，蓝色的眼睛眯起，眼角因为困意流出了一点生理性眼泪。  
托尼带着老茧的手蹭过对方的眼角，擦拭眼角留下来的泪珠。  
“困了？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头“不想睡”声音带着浓重的鼻音。  
“那个家伙怎么样？”  
“跑掉了，不过我们会抓住他的。”  
托尼的眼睛躲闪来自史蒂夫的询问。  
“和娜塔莎的那次任务有关么？”  
“差不多，应该是有一伙人对精神体研究非常有兴趣，特意抓来这类人来研究，导致造成了一个精神体异常变异。”  
托尼看着史蒂夫越来越皱起的眉头，伸手想要把那抹平。温柔低声安抚史蒂夫，默默放出信息素让史蒂夫好受一些。

“别担心这个，我们会处理好的。”  
史蒂夫身体向床的另一边挪了挪，空出小半张，身体侧过来右手压在脑后左手拍了拍空掉的半张床，期待的仰视托尼。带着笑意的眼眸一眨一眨的。托尼甚至可以看到史蒂夫半黑半金的睫毛，如同小型扇子上下翻动。  
托尼掀开被子，小心翼翼让自己不要压到史蒂夫躺倒床上，胳膊半搂住对方的腰身。他可以感觉到史蒂夫高热的体温和清浅的呼吸

“不睡会么？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头却抵不住身体的睡意。  
“再睡会？”  
托尼低沉的嗓音如同史蒂夫的催眠曲，他又打了一个哈欠，垫在托尼脖子底下的手掌收起将托尼代入自己的怀里搂住，如同对方是个软绵绵的大娃娃。  
“你陪我。”脚尖和双腿弯曲，膝盖蹭着托尼的大腿，带点鼻音的声线让托尼觉得他在撒娇。  
“好。”

 

托尼并没有等史蒂夫再次醒来，小心翼翼的从对方怀里脱出，盖好被子，将史蒂夫摆成一个舒服的姿势。  
确认史蒂夫情况正常之后便起身离开了病房。

在病房走廊不远处打开了手机。  
“冬兵逃走了。”  
视频里面的娜塔莎看起来非常狼狈，精神体毛发杂乱的在她肩膀上为自己整理，  
“继续追查他。”  
托尼托着自己的下巴，在之前和冬兵的交涉中他知道了冬兵的身份或者说是面具下的人是谁。  
“你告诉史蒂夫了么？关于冬兵的身份？”  
娜塔莎发现托尼没有回答，心下一下就想到了以托尼的性格会做出的决定。  
“你知道他最讨厌被欺骗隐瞒了吧？特别是你的隐瞒。”  
“胎儿不太稳定，我不希望他有任何闪失。”  
“我知道你和他有多想保留这个胎儿。史蒂夫若是知道了，肯定会揍你的你知道吧？”  
“我们平常打的架还少么？”  
托尼无奈的揉着额头，史蒂夫从冰块挖出来，他们有很多时间是互相度过的。他们有过很多争吵为托尼该不该不服从计划争吵，为奥创争吵，为该不该弄出幻视争吵，为旺达争吵。就算后来托尼在床上干了史蒂夫几十次，把他搞得如同小绵羊一样温顺。碰到不同的分歧，史蒂夫照样会跳起来拿着他的宝贝盾牌敲自己的脑袋。  
娜塔莎无奈的说：“我不是指床上。”

“我也不是。”

托尼揉了揉自己的太阳穴，精神体怀孕让自己的体能精神力都下降了很多，有时候也承担了太多的痛苦，这让托尼更加坚定暂时不将冬兵是巴基巴恩斯这个事实告知史蒂夫，并且他也要做一些可以保护全家的事情，他想要做一些在危险发生提前预防的事情  
托尼一直在思考，如果他可以提前知道有什么危险，如果灾难从天而降前就可以阻止呢？  
托尼明白史蒂夫曾经对他说当人们想要提前赢得战争就会付出更大的牺牲，可很多时候托尼认为人类别无选择。  
他望向病房，史蒂夫安静的睡颜，胸膛随着呼吸起伏，右手隔着被子放在小腹。  
未来有一天，那里会慢慢变大，撑开原本的腹肌，使那里的肌肉皮肤变得松弛。  
然后新生命会从腿间孕育出生。  
他要做点什么，要让史蒂夫和自己的孩子生活在一个更好更安全的蓝天下。  
九头蛇，冬兵，aim，外星人，他要做好未来的一切准备。  
这是科学家和未来主义者的活。

史蒂夫总是不安于呆在病房，反复的询问星期五复仇者有没有需要帮助，自己可以做的事情。并询问娜塔莎怎样训练新兵。  
不知道是孕期的问题还是自己无聊带来的焦躁，或者他觉得战友在工作在干自己的活，而自己却在这里无所事事，这让他感觉回到了二战时期，期盼自己可以上战场为国家人民效力，却去表演舞台剧推销国债。  
这种认知让史蒂夫有些焦躁和失落。  
托尼进入医院一层的时候，总会有小护士上前搭话，满脸通红的对他讲述美国队长都多么平易近人。他也会在有人偷偷塞进号码名片的时候亮出醉人的笑容说一句“我结婚了。”并晃了晃手指上的戒指。

“老头，你得休息一下。”  
“我在休息”  
史蒂夫根本都没有抬头看一下，眼睛一直盯着手里的平板，床边趴着两个互相舔舐毛发的大型生物。托尼上前把手上的牛皮纸袋放在旁边的小桌子，已经开始枯萎的玫瑰花落下一篇发皱的花瓣。  
“娜塔莎已经被你烦的不行了，如果不是你怀孕她保证要过来踢你的屁股。”  
“我能想象她说这话的语气。  
“是谁跟我说并保证他可以忍受怀孕带来的一切？”  
“托尼”  
史蒂夫耷拉下来，像极了得不到骨头的狗狗。“我不能一直在床上躺着，你们明显缺人手。”

“超级英雄有上百个呢，复仇者的特工也有一百来个。”史蒂夫明显还要反驳，托尼可以听到他还没有说出口的心声“我们有很多大个子和小个子，你可以安心休息。”  
托尼说的对，史蒂夫知道，可这种看着其他战友奋力战斗自己却在这里还是让他有种不安。  
“嘿，翅膀头，我有一个好消息。”  
“知道冬兵的身份了？”  
“老天，难道我们没有别的话可以聊？”  
面对托尼皱着眉头脸上全写着不满的表情，史蒂夫上前把托尼鼻梁上的墨镜摘下，亲吻他的眼睛和眉心。  
“我不会这么简单原谅你。翅膀头”托尼仍然一脸不满。  
史蒂夫在托尼耳边舔吻“你不是想告诉我一个好消息么？铁壳头”  
托尼没有回应，目光看着对方脖子上挂着的小玩意。略细的戒圈，缝纫的黑绳穿过中间，随着史蒂夫的动作乱动。阳光透过细缝打在镶嵌在上面的蓝宝石，在周围皮肤映出微小却众多的蓝色光点。那让托尼想起每次看史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫曾称赞自己胸前的反应堆有星光，包含无限的温暖，那是他说过最肉麻的话了，平常只会气鼓鼓的揍自己一顿。  
托尼禁不住笑起来，手指从史蒂夫的脖颈到小小的戒指上，随意的把玩。

“你找到了戒指，真可惜我没有亲手给你戴上。”  
史蒂夫抓住托尼的手，从他那里抢夺回自己脖颈的戒指。那是他之前有个小护士给自己一条黑色绳子，他便把兜里的戒指掏出来挂在自己的脖子上。  
“娜塔莎给我的，他在安东尼娅的窝里找到的。”  
一手撑着自己，让自己能和站立的托尼平视让史蒂夫有点累，他在想托尼的那个好消息。  
“所以，你要什么时候说那个好消息？”  
史蒂夫希望是什么东西有进展，或者自己可以回到基地和大厦，他受够了医院，就算自己猜躺了没几天。  
对方突然没了声音，犹豫的拿起桌上的牛皮纸袋。说真的，托尼什么时候会拿着这种文件？史蒂夫这样想着，他很少看到托尼不拿着高科技产物。在刚刚来到这个世界的时候史蒂夫一度的不熟练那些手机，电脑平板，经常会捏碎无法控制力度，托尼拿这点嘲笑了很久，就算后来他完全可以玩转这种东西，只是不喜欢。看文件是专属于史蒂夫的爱好，他身边总是有纸制品，书籍、报纸、速写本。

“我动用了一点关系，找了熟人。”  
托尼用自己灵巧的手打开了它，史蒂夫在内心祈祷，托尼说是个好消息，可看到托尼犹豫的态度并不像好消息。  
“我觉得应该要先问一下你，毕竟你最讨厌我瞒着你。”  
史蒂夫真的特别讨厌托尼隐瞒自己，那太让人生气。  
“不过我太着急了，而且你先求得婚。”  
史蒂夫不自觉的开始紧张，不断的用手指摩挲那个戒指。  
“嗯……”  
托尼有一点紧张，他不确定是否要拿给史蒂夫看，那只是一张纸。  
呈现在史蒂夫眼前的是一张纸，那很薄，表面很光滑却并不反光。上面写着一些什么，有着他和托尼的名字，政府的印章。  
“佩珀帮我办的，当然我们还没有举行仪式，但法律上你我已经是……”  
“我以为应该填托尼•罗杰斯。”  
“哦，不那有点傻，我不喜欢冠名字不想强加于你，当然你要改成史蒂夫•斯塔克，我可以改成托尼•罗杰斯。”  
“而且斯塔克的姓氏要比罗杰斯值钱多了，毕竟我可以钢铁侠，那比美国队长更炫酷。”  
托尼点着脚，无意识的做一些小动作，紧张的看着床上的人。  
“你没生气吧？”  
“不，我为什么要生气。”  
“嗯，你懂得我总是把你气个半死，你不生气一副感动的样子我有点不习惯。”  
史蒂夫笑起来，他先是翘起嘴角，然后止不住咧开双唇。从床上跳起来搂住托尼的脖子。  
“我这次没有因为你私自决定生气。”  
史蒂夫内心非常愉悦，有点像夏日午后躺在草地上，看着阳光透过树叶缝隙，打下斑斑点点。托尼让他感到温暖，从来没有过的感觉。  
家庭、孩子、归属感。  
史蒂夫觉得他就是自己的家，那个留着标志性的小胡子，经常把自己气到揍人，却很贴心。  
“所以……”  
“我爱你，托尼。”  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8  
在确认史蒂夫怀孕11周的时候，他开始出现头晕，厌食，恶心呕吐的反应，史蒂夫不是很在意，班纳曾经提到他的体质很可能反应会更大。  
他可以忍受，托尼对此有点焦虑。  
早上醒来的时候，他总会在刷牙剃掉胡渣的时候要吐上半天，趴在马桶前不停的干呕却什么东西都无法吐出让史蒂夫变得更加难受。离开马桶的时候呕吐感会伴随他一整天，这让他什么都吃不下去。  
同时这让托尼有点变的越来越焦躁。

平时的他们并不总能每晚相拥而眠，通常都是史蒂夫早早睡下，托尼半夜爬上来；当史蒂夫醒来，托尼刚刚沉睡，有时候托尼经常彻夜工作。当史蒂夫从医院回来，托尼改变了作息，他想要陪伴史蒂夫更多的时间。  
晨起的干呕声总会吵醒托尼，无力的从身后拥抱史蒂夫，释放自己的信息素企图能让对方好受一些。贴心的托尼甚至把浴室都铺上了可以自动烘干的毯子，请了好几个专门的厨师和相关护理人员，甚至购买了大量的Omega专用孕期仪器，增加了星期五检测激素和改造了机械臂，使其拥有检测体内的能力。  
正如那个护士姑娘所言，托尼把医院搬回了复仇者大厦，复仇者成员的生活区。甚至在下层养了好几个私人医生。

这让史蒂夫变得紧张起来，不过对于克林特，能每天随时随地吃到各种各样的美食，简直是天堂。娜塔莎对此也非常开心  
“我觉得托尼做的有点过了。”  
甚至厨师晚上都有值班的，就为了他最近提不起劲头，吃不下东西的胃口。  
“这种情况总会过去的。”  
罗素告诉他，呕吐，没胃口这都是胎儿在健康成长的征兆，而自己的身体在适应体内的生命。这些都是暂时的，并不需要这么奢侈，而这次复仇者联盟内并没有人支持史蒂夫。  
“come on 队长，铁罐的做法简直太贴心了。”  
“这些曲奇特别好吃。”  
山姆捧着刚出烤箱的一盘甜点，平常因为任务大家都是能吃一顿是一顿，要说有随时随地的食物多种类型无限量供应，这个如果成为复仇者联盟的福利，山姆敢说，这个福利加上美国队长，复仇者基地又能扩大一圈了。  
“浩克很喜欢那些派。”  
就连班纳，也觉得这是个好事情。

“史蒂夫，你不能剥夺我们享受美食的权利，这是托尼的慷慨。”  
红发特工一身休闲装，浑身带着炸鸡和薯条的味道，手里还捧着一个千层蛋糕。

史蒂夫半躺在沙发上，怀里抱着一个软枕头看着一堆队友在他面前吃这吃那。甜点和薯条的香气混在一起，蛋糕的碎渣在娜塔莎脸上乱动；巧克力曲奇的香味从身后山姆那传过来；沙拉酱沾了克林特整个嘴角；就连班纳也捧着一袋蓝莓干。  
史蒂夫有点委屈的耷拉着脑袋，没胃口不代表鼻子不好使，香气驱使着他的食欲，可嘴巴在食物侵入的一刻做出了反抗的行为。  
美国队长的队友都太过分了。  
托尔除外。  
当史蒂夫在心里夸赞托尔的时候，雷神伴着轰隆隆的雷声降临到复仇者大厦，带着半只奇怪的生物和一桶从厨房顺来的炸鸡拥抱史蒂夫的时候，他一个健步冲到了最近的卫生间呕吐。  
“史蒂夫，吾友你怎么了？”  
托尔也很过分！  
史蒂夫这么想着，闻到肉味油腻的气息让史蒂夫更加没有食欲。

“托尔！”  
“吾听闻队长有了身孕特意去狩猎给队长带来。”  
托尔也委屈。

史蒂夫躺在卫生间地面，柔软的地毯因为检测到人体温度开始发热。  
不断的干呕让史蒂夫眼角带着眼泪，顺着眼侧留下来，星期五及时的将这个情况告诉了在工作室忙升级武器的托尼。

“我请一堆厨师可不是让你们所有人在我家甜心面前吃东西的。”  
托尼其实很享受这样的史蒂夫，并不是说以前的史蒂夫一直板个脸，只是这种外露的小情绪太少了。曾经史蒂夫还抱怨过他们都出去了，把他自己留在复仇者大厦。  
“不允许集体欺负史蒂夫。”  
托尔啃着油炸鸡肉块跟进来的托尼打招呼。  
“我们之中最能欺负队长的不是你么？”  
“我什么时候欺负过他。”托尼把手里的蔬菜沙拉放下来准备去厕所把史蒂夫拖出来。  
“吾经常听见战后你把队长气哭，只有斯塔克有这种能耐。”

“等等，托尔我觉得那不是因为生气。”  
班纳觉得之后的谈话走向肯定是自己不爱听的，索性提早离开。  
“对，那不是因为生气。”  
托尼咧开嘴角，炫耀性的在托尔面前挥了挥手，特意的把戴着戒指的手指翘起前后活动。  
“托尔，那是一种爱意的体现。”娜塔莎决定一会在去吃点东西，然后去接替史蒂夫之前的职位。  
“我不明白，什么爱意的体现要让队长哭才行，而且哭的还很惨。”  
“等等，”复仇者大厦的隔音一直很好除了开放性的活动室和会议室，克林特和山姆放下手中的食物，瞪着眼睛看着托尔。  
“你在哪里听到的？”  
他们在等着托尔的答复，而托尼早去了厕所安抚史蒂夫。  
“有几次在会议室，还有一次在电影放映室。”  
“听着，斯塔克把队长气的不轻。”  
“我决定应该去找一个黑灯（一种可以照射出x液的特殊灯，地方不同叫法不一样）。”  
“你确定，我觉得我知道之后就不想进会议室了。”  
山姆不太同意克里特的想法，如果真的看到，他可能这辈子都不要来复仇者大厦，就算有一个连顶级厨师的美食吸引。  
他才不想知道。  
“听起来不是一个好主意。”  
托尔不知道这句话是从谁的嘴里说出来的，顿时警惕起来，召唤挂在衣架上的雷神之锤。  
“谁在说话？”  
“嘿嘿，老兄放轻松。”  
那个声音又出现了。  
盘子上的小人跳下来突然变大。“伙计们说真的你们绝对不会想知道他们都在哪里搞过。”

“斯科特•朗，蚁人。”  
“别太惊讶，我只是变小，这样会让食物很大。”

 

托尼让星期五打开卫生间的门，史蒂夫趴在马桶上面，他看起来累极了，都不管那里有多脏。  
“嘿，甜心。”  
托尼安抚的顺了一下史蒂夫凌乱的金发，才发现已经变得潮湿，额头上出了一层薄汗，几根发丝黏在上面。  
“你还好么？”  
史蒂夫没有说话，顺从的躺在托尼的怀里，脑袋放在他的肩膀上，微弱的摇了摇头。托尼内心心疼极了。因为之前的折腾和史蒂夫的体质原因，头三个月胎儿开始发育，史蒂夫改造过后的身体正在排斥这个小家伙，孕期反应越大胎儿就会越健康，相对的史蒂夫就会越难受。  
托尼轻拍史蒂夫的后背，“甜心，你得吃点什么，你最近都瘦了，这样会吃不消的。”  
史蒂夫双手抱住托尼的腰，大部分的体重都压在对方身上，看起来整个人都窝在恋人的怀里。  
“不想吃。”  
“我给你带了点青菜沙拉，你尝一尝？”  
眩晕感让史蒂夫听不清托尼在说什么。  
“我恨你们。”  
“你才不恨我，你爱惨我了。”  
托尼摇晃自己的身体，一下一下轻拍史蒂夫的后背，看起来像是在哄小孩子。  
“我不是小孩子。”  
“你肚子里的是。”  
“就，享受一下，你值得的。”

 

自从开始妊娠反应，托尼和星期五越来越严密监控史蒂夫的精神状态。

“托尼，你戴的是什么？”  
托尼在史蒂夫上床之前就在床上整理枕头，属于史蒂夫的那一侧放了不少的枕头，整张床也加了两层被子。不过令史蒂夫感到好奇的是托尼穿着一身连体服，黑色的上面有着蓝光还有不少芯片。  
托尼点了点自己头上像头盔一样的处理器。  
“这是我的最新发明，用了传感纳米技术，我输入了你这几天的数据，这里可以分析你的反应，这里的纳米芯片能严密的检测你的身体，分析你的数据从而在你下一次干呕没有食欲的时候给出我你可以吃下去几个食物选项，减轻你的负担。”  
说完的托尼睁大眼睛，棕色的大眼睛一眨一眨的，像是一个做完作业讨奖励的机灵孩子。  
史蒂夫无奈的揉了揉额头“托尼你不需要那些，我也不需要。我可以熬过去，我有过比这更难受的日子和状况。”  
托尼知道史蒂夫是指重生计划和之前的豆芽菜史蒂夫。  
“甜心这不一样，你那时候没有我，你现在有一个天才大脑丈夫。”  
“好吧，那我的天才丈夫请给我一个晚安吻然后摘掉这个东西跟我睡觉。”  
托尼非常不高兴的摘掉那个头盔，拉着史蒂夫躺倒床上并给了他一个漫长的晚安吻，情欲的气氛蔓延在两人的身边，史蒂夫不满足的追上去索吻，手在连体衣身上寻找拉链试图伸进去握住托尼的火热。  
“等等，甜心。”  
史蒂夫迷茫的睁开眼睛，里面翻滚的情欲让托尼沉醉其中。  
不过他不可以。  
“还不行，罗素说你有先兆流产，我们不能。”  
托尼安慰的亲了对方的额头，换来的是史蒂夫一把夺过大部分的被子，背对着他。  
“晚安，斯塔克。”

而托尼后续的反应，在史蒂夫开来越来越夸张。

“托尼•斯塔克！”  
史蒂夫气冲冲的冲到托尼的面前。  
“我希望你能解释一下门口站着的是什么”  
他指着卧室门口站成两排的钢铁侠盔甲，面甲上亮着灯光表示那正在运行。在史蒂夫指着那排盔甲，星期五还操纵着盔甲们向他们摆了摆手。  
托尼内心点了个赞，夸赞了一下自己的孩子们。  
“为了你的安全和能及时发现各种意外情况。”  
史蒂夫看起来更生气了，他压抑自己的怒火，一字一句咬着牙齿说：  
“我，不需要任何保护。”  
“不，甜心，你需要的，你现在是特殊时期。”  
“斯塔克先生，你最好把那些玩意儿搬走不然我就睡到托尔的房间。”  
托尼听到这里简直要尖叫起来，如果不是考虑史蒂夫的非常时期，他非常想揍一拳在这个人的脸上。  
而现在他只能小声，还不能大声的喊，听起来更像尖叫，惊讶的尖叫。  
“什么？罗杰斯你什么毛病，你和托尔干了什么？”  
“至少没有机器人监视我。”  
“我没有监视你。”  
托尼最后仍旧妥协了，他把史蒂夫归咎为孕期荷尔蒙紊乱综合征。

而这些，  
让史蒂夫有点受不了。  
以至于史蒂夫带着一些甜点逃到了斯塔克绝对找不到或者一般不会来的地方。  
“谢天谢地，这次你不带草莓了。”佩珀踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬的坐到史蒂夫的旁边，拿起蓝莓蛋糕咬了一大口。  
“我很抱歉我不知道你对草莓过敏，上次的是意外。”  
史蒂夫看着佩珀熟练的脱掉自己的高跟鞋，说实话史蒂夫永远都不知道这些女士是怎么忍受高跟鞋这种反人类的东西，有次他足足穿了一晚上，那感觉比所有的运动还累人。  
“所以是什么让你窝在我这里三天了？”  
佩珀小姐递过去一沓文件接过来史蒂夫签好的那些，史蒂夫偶尔会帮忙伪造托尼的签名，最开始模仿目的是帮托尼签那些明信片，印给小孩子的那种。  
然后是佩珀追着托尼让他签掉这些他应该签的东西，后来ceo是佩珀就很少需要托尼的签名，不过她还当着复联的公关和一些重大决断，她能怎么说，她是托尼唯几可以信任的人，所以复联的签名有时候佩珀会让史蒂夫代劳伪造。也不算伪造，自从他们上次求婚已经过去两周周，托尼在史蒂夫还在住院的时候就已经领到了结婚证，所以现在他们算是合法夫妻，就是还没有举办婚礼。  
“托尼，他有点……精神紧张，对于我怀孕这件事。”  
“嗯哼？过度保护？”  
佩珀咬着蛋糕含糊的说，她能猜到托尼是个什么傻样子。  
“是的，他不断的记录我的激素水平，我的腰围，甚至让星期五记录下来，每一个妊娠反应都让他精神紧张，甚至我们的卧室门口，安东尼娅的休息房间都放了至少五个钢铁机器人。”  
“听起来像他干的事情。”佩珀一篇看着文件一边吃着蛋糕，史蒂夫帮助她不让蛋糕的油点沾到文件上。  
“他在来向我炫耀的时候撞到了墙壁玻璃，看那还有他额头的油上面的DNA绝对能证明那就是托尼斯塔克的。”  
史蒂夫微笑一下，继续倾诉。  
“他没日没夜的制造盔甲，在我睡着之后偷偷溜下楼，我每次出门他都要跟星期五反复确认。老天。”  
“嗯，不要怪他，毕竟那天我也去了，你确实很惨状况很差，他被吓到了。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以还有什么？”  
“他穿着可以收集并提示我妊娠反应的服装睡，穿着那个，不肯脱下。”  
“他总是超前工作，我知道他是未来主义者，可好像未来快要末日了，他面临大敌，焦虑不安。我只是怀个孩子，并不是快要死掉了。”  
“嘿，史蒂夫。”  
佩珀拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你知道这就是我和托尼分开的真正原因吧，而只有你能安抚他，让他像个正常人生活，或者更疯狂，至少你能跟上他的节奏。”

史蒂夫摩挲着胸口垂出来的蓝宝石戒指。佩珀注意到那个戒指，很漂亮，也许她也应该准备一个。

“那个戒指是他自己选的，在此之前我们谁都不知道。”  
“娜塔莎告诉我他对着戒指傻笑，你能让他变成一个只知道围着你打转的傻子。”  
“史蒂夫，如果有什么人能安抚改变托尼，那个人必定是你，只有你能保证托尼走在正轨。”  
“当然如果有什么英雄可以让你变成原子弹那肯定就是托尼，每次其他人瞒着你搞小动作你都没那么生气，只有托尼瞒着你的时候，你就像一颗原子弹一样爆炸。”  
“然后你会把他弄个半死，或者揍或者搞。”

史蒂夫有点惊讶刚刚听到的话语，佩珀女士是开了个黄腔么？

“就是你想的那个意思。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不用，随时为你服务。”  
“只要你多给我做些甜点，安抚一下我被那些董事和媒体搞得乌烟瘴气的心灵。”  
佩珀拿着蛋糕半躺在史蒂夫的旁边“你当时求婚什么心情。”  
“我不知道，有点害怕，还有点欣喜。”  
“是嗨皮想要求婚？”  
“不，是我在想。”  
史蒂夫有点惊讶，并不是佩珀主动求婚，这挺像佩珀作为小辣椒的风格，不过史蒂夫没有想到他们两个这么快。  
“当然我知道求婚通常都是男方或者是a，不过作为一个b不太寻常也可以接受。”  
“佩珀，你坚强勇敢，不畏惧危险，还打理这么大的企业。你无需在乎其他人怎么看，这个社会给女性和Omega太多的枷锁。”

佩珀靠在史蒂夫的肩膀，她曾经也很崇拜或者仰慕史蒂夫，拜托他可是一个传奇，活生生的。大半个美国人都是靠着美国队长的故事度过童年。  
不过佩珀了解之后才知道史蒂夫本人并不喜欢别人把他看成传奇。

“史蒂夫，你让我们都变得更好，就只是你史蒂夫，而不是美国队长。”  
“我只是个来自布鲁克林的小伙子。”

门外响起了秘书的敲门声。  
“佩珀女士，斯塔克先生在一楼。”  
佩珀看了一眼史蒂夫，他看起来真的挺像那个来自布鲁克林的青年，那样的手足无措。  
“我是不是应该把空间留给你们？”

“还是你还没想好见他？”  
“我可以先和他谈谈？”  
史蒂夫还没等到回答，一阵恶心的感觉涌上舌尖，他反应一下，便跑去了卫生间。  
“你吐完可以在旁边的隔间休息一下。”  
佩珀隔着厕所的门喊道。

TBC

这个孕期反应设定是参照部分论文，基本症状因人而异，不过肯定的是孕期反应是胎儿在健康成长的征兆，而史蒂夫本来就是在战争时期经过改造，就算是o肯定也会泯灭不少性别特征以达到战场的需要，部分人是体质越强，越排斥体内的胎儿反应就会越大。所以……  
以上都是屁话，我  
其实我只是想看这样的情节。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
托尼在佩珀的门口呆了很久才让助理告诉他们。  
孕期不但给史蒂夫带来困扰和改变也让托尼变得焦虑，他不得不让星期五在史蒂夫出门的时候反复确认，实时监测史蒂夫的行程安排，日常起居，除了把医院搬到复仇者大厦也把顶级的厨师团队请来24小时待机。  
当史蒂夫开始和他争吵，他自己都要承认这些太过分了，可他控制不住，他停不下来。  
这种感觉似曾相识，让托尼想起和佩珀分开之前的一年。  
他必须要改变，强迫自己停下来。

托尼好奇的张望，略带心虚的走进去。他看到桌上的蓝莓蛋糕，闻到有史蒂夫的气味。   
他感觉好久没有看到佩珀，总是要忙着战甲升级，玩属于自己的玩具。他记得史蒂夫还在病房那晚，佩珀来到他身边，拥抱他，尽她所能去安慰自己。  
“亲爱的佩珀。”  
“托尼。”  
佩珀拥抱了托尼，用手拍了拍托尼的背，笑声的在他耳边说：  
“他在卫生间。”  
“什么？我是来找你的。”  
佩珀了解托尼就像了解自己，她非常容易分辨托尼说的是客套假话还是违心话或者是真心话。就像现在： “找我给我涨工资么？我自己已经涨过了。”  
托尼在不留痕迹的四处张望，双手不知道放在哪里。眼底有着浓重的青色，熬夜让托尼整个人看起来十分没精神。佩珀上前右手抚摸过托尼发青的眼圈。  
“托尼，你需要休息一下。”  
“不，我不能休息。”  
托尼突然焦急起来，他怎么能休息？冬兵还在某处，背后的势力还没有调查清楚，史蒂夫还在特殊时期，这时候他必须要打起精神，不能休息。  
“我需要保护史蒂夫和宝宝的安全。”  
托尼的表情像极了纽约大战之后，他时时刻刻都要穿着装甲，焦虑的想着纽约的灾难，时刻恐慌天上会开一个虫洞。  
“托尼，看着我，我要你看着我的眼睛。”  
“在我们还在一起的时候你说过什么？”  
“我需要保护你和世界的安全。”  
“结果呢？”  
“我们分开了。”  
“是的，我不需要你付出你的全部精力，焦虑的担心我，这不仅让我担心还让我看起来很没用，我甚至还帮你解决了一个暴徒，我和史蒂夫都没有那么脆弱。”  
托尼放开佩珀，摇摇头：“我没这么想过，佩珀你很厉害，所以我才把公司交给你，还有玛利亚基金会。”  
“托尼，你知道我为什么和你分开，我受够了没完没了的半夜惊醒，你想保护我却不信任我，而爱人不是单单用来保护是互相信任，你知道只要你愿意你随时可以信任我，史蒂夫也是。”  
“他是美国队长，不是温室的玫瑰。”  
“我从来没……”  
佩珀突然抛弃美味的小蛋糕，指着托尼的反应堆。  
“如果你敢否认我就一拳把你的鼻子揍歪。”  
“嗯……”  
“我最近一直在上搏击课。”  
“史蒂夫有时候会担任我的特别指导。”  
她摆了一个姿势，亮出了自己肌肉线条十足的手臂。  
托尼瘫倒在沙发，随意咬了一口蓝莓小蛋糕，甜腻的香气在托尼口中蔓延，他示意了一下佩珀的一身职业裙装。  
“你这身。”佩珀的职业套装都很紧身，并没有可以活动的空间。  
“也可以揍你鼻子发歪。”

“我恨你们。”  
“我要去和嗨皮吃午餐。”  
佩珀把桌上文件夹拢起来，交给托尼“你可以趁着这段时间帮我看一些文件。”  
“我恨你”  
“我爱你，你的队长在挨着卫生间的屋里休息，他刚刚吐了一阵。”  
佩珀在托尼脸颊留下请问，“妊娠反应会让他脾气暴躁，你小心。”并留给托尼一沓的文件和一个高深莫测的笑容。

托尼可以感觉到史蒂夫现在非常不舒服，他可以从精神链接中感受。自己的精神体已经有快四个月，濒临产期让它变得暴躁不安，这影响到了托尼，让他变得更焦躁。虽然这很符合托尼的本性，没有精神体他也会焦躁，时刻都担心史蒂夫。

美国队长怎么了？美国队长孕期和其他omega一样需要优待。

托尼的理直气壮的神情在看到史蒂夫满头大汗，金发一头凌乱贴在额头，让他的理直气壮弱了几分。  
嘴唇因为干呕唾液流出来变得亮晶晶，红润的像被什么狠狠的碾压过。  
这些让托尼变得燥热。

“嗨，甜心”  
托尼俯下身，贴近史蒂夫的脸颊，想要给史蒂夫一个安慰性的吻。  
身下人用手捂住托尼凑过来索吻的唇舌，将他推离。  
“我刚吐完，味道不太好。”  
“我又不嫌弃你。”  
“我嫌弃你身上的味道。”  
“哦，这样说我好伤心啊。”  
托尼把史蒂夫身体向里面挪了挪，整个人爬上床抱住对方汗渍渍的身体。呼吸交织，热气打在史蒂夫的耳后。托尼放出自己的信息素将史蒂夫包裹住，安慰性的亲吻从额头落下，他用自己的方式给史蒂夫减轻一些来自于宝宝的负担。  
两人在一起斯磨，史蒂夫的胯下渐渐有了反应，乳头也自己挺立起来。  
呼吸渐渐沉重，情欲可以互相传染。半挺立的火热在史蒂夫的双腿来回乱蹭。前液浸湿了那一小块布料。  
手从上衣下摆伸进去，用指尖描摹分明的腹肌，脑海中想象着有一天这里被撑开，史蒂夫大着肚子无法给自己穿鞋的模样。这让托尼笑出声来。  
也让他的动作和情欲戛然而止。

史蒂夫不满地啃咬托尼的脖颈，手不安分有意无意触碰对方的敏感点。透过凌乱的衬衣史蒂夫突然发现托尼在里面还套着那件可以检测自己状态的衣服。  
他叹了口气。  
“你为什么就不能把他脱下来？”  
“托尼，你不能把我当成普通的孕妇，我有我的责任。”  
“那你为什么就不能好好享受呢？”  
“我有在享受啊，我很喜欢看你焦头烂额又紧张的样子。”  
史蒂夫的手已经伸进托尼的裤子，热衷如何用一只手解开他的西装裤。呼出的热气打在托尼的脖颈让他非常痒，双方弥漫浓烈的情欲让托尼大脑空白。  
“史蒂夫。”情欲让托尼的声音变得嘶哑，那让他富有磁性。托尼需要做一个坏人，面对做出祈求表情的史蒂夫坚定的说不。  
“我们还不能，你得忍忍。”  
史蒂夫觉得托尼太残忍了，他甚至挤出了几滴眼泪用上了哭腔。当发脾气不好使，身为托尼的男朋友又不能揍他就需要适当的示弱，史蒂夫这招屡用不爽。  
“停，史蒂夫，不能做那种表情。”  
托尼把史蒂夫脱下一半的裤子提起来。  
“你知道的，我们还不能，还要再过一周。”  
史蒂夫又背过身。  
“我可以减少星期五询问你的次数。”  
“还有那些夸张的钢铁人。”史蒂夫提出要求。  
“好吧，还有那些钢铁战甲。”  
“别穿这种衣服。”史蒂夫继续提出要求。  
“不，不行，甜心，你总得让我保留一个。罗素跟我提到如果你的妊娠反应持续，就需要更小心对待，更多次数的检查。它有对你很大的帮助，而且这让我能安心一点。”  
“好吧。”史蒂夫勉强答应。

 

当史蒂夫进入到14周的时候，他仍然没有等到托尼答应的性爱。他从什么都不想吃变成什么都想吃，从不断的干呕到不断的热潮。他苦苦期盼的性爱，托尼答应过的性爱，连个苗头都没有，这让史蒂夫从之前的没精神变成精力充沛并非常暴躁。  
克林特在回到复仇者基地的时候听到满基地的特工都在谈论队长的事情，他觉得那些言论太夸张了。  
直到他去了训练室，看到趴在地上的猎鹰，因为缩小逃避和美国队长打上一架差点被克林特踩死的蚁人和试图用红披风隐身的雷神。战争机器还在和队长纠缠，不过队长的特殊时期让大家不敢真的和他打上一架，鬼知道如果哪下不小心让队长流产会不会被踢出复仇者联盟。  
克林特觉得那些言论一点都不夸张！  
“队长这是拿战争机器当敌人打？”克林特看到娜塔莎看戏一样吃着零食，不免得为罗德担心起来。  
“哦，里面没人。”  
“队长运动量这么大可以么？”  
“目前没问题。”  
克林特看史蒂夫的眼神很夸张，史蒂夫的战斗力在复仇者里并不算高，不过也不算低。平常训练是由队长和娜塔莎负责，不过打的这么狠还是少见的。  
“所以，是和铁罐吵架了？”  
“如果是他早就去打本人去了。”  
“那因为什么？”克林特不解。  
娜塔莎咀嚼并吞下口中的食物，抖搂出兜里杂七杂八的小玩意，每一个都如同娜塔莎黑寡妇这个称号，本身没有毒性，却拥有危险可怕的实力。  
“欲求不满而已。”  
娜塔莎走向史蒂夫拍了拍对方的肩膀，把盾牌姑娘甩到一边，摆出防守的架势。  
克林特看着场上可称为惨烈的局面，娜塔莎和史蒂夫认真的模样，心里默默的为托尼划了一个十字。

娜塔莎蹲下身子，把重心放在双腿，她在思考怎么打倒没有盾牌的史蒂夫。  
当史蒂夫试探的闪避娜塔莎的攻击她就知道，史蒂夫还没有生气到把队友当敌人打。  
她抓住史蒂夫的手腕，利用地板光滑从史蒂夫胯下滑行把他带倒，在他耳边说：  
“你可以和他直说。”  
史蒂夫挣脱并反击，他不希望伤害到娜塔莎又不能太过放水。手臂撑着身体从地板滚了一圈，碍于孕期他要注意着自己的肚子，不然他可以直接滚在地板上。  
“太害羞么？”  
因为长时间的训练和发泄有些微喘，他抬起右腿绊倒对方，居高临下的俯视：  
“我直接说了。”  
娜塔莎脱身用下肢力量整个人跳起来，攀在史蒂夫的身上，试图用胳膊的力量压制他。  
“他什么反应。”  
后背隆起的肌肉，汗水从额头中滴落，史蒂夫少见的开始显出疲惫，两人的打斗也越来越像玩闹。  
“拒绝了。”  
娜塔莎吹了个口哨“少见。”  
史蒂夫没有认输，用娜塔莎曾经交过他的招数对付她。  
“我甚至躺在床上，裸着。”  
她如同一条水中鱼，在史蒂夫周围滑行让史蒂夫无法抓住她。  
“你没试试勾引他？”  
“试过了。”  
史蒂夫用大腿力量压制住娜塔莎，握住她的手腕掰到身后。  
“那肯定是方法不行。”  
娜塔莎打了一个滚从史蒂夫身下起来，整个人靠在史蒂夫的肩膀。小心翼翼的打斗让史蒂夫的心情莫名变得舒畅一些，汗水将他上衣浸湿，黏黏的贴在身上，显露较好的肌肉。史蒂夫松松的挎着对方，任由娜塔莎靠着自己。  
她靠近对方的耳边：  
“要不要我帮你？”

夜晚的时候，托尼被告知史蒂夫有个惊喜给自己。安东尼娅大着肚子拽着自己的裤腿把他往卧室拖。  
甚至连笨笨也来拽自己。  
托尼内心有个不好的想法，他在想是不是史蒂夫出了什么事情？他上午任由史蒂夫去了基地的训练场，会不会是孩子？  
托尼加快了脚步，眉头皱起来，当他推开卧室的门，整个人僵在门口。  
史蒂夫趴卧在他们的床上，头上的猫耳朵让一旁的史蒂芬玩来玩去，光裸的后背泛着光泽，紧致平坦的腰身让托尼不忍的咽下口水，更让托尼感到惊讶的是挺翘的双臀中冒出还在摆动的长尾巴。  
托尼一眼就看出那是之前给史蒂夫做的，却没能让他戴上。尾巴和耳朵都有灵敏的触感，可以察觉情绪并用动物摆尾动耳的方式反映出来。  
托尼进门的声音让头上的猫耳向后转动，尾巴也快速的左右摇摆。  
趴卧的青年转过头，托尼可以看到史蒂夫脸上的红晕，垂下眼害羞的不肯看他。  
托尼突然意识到史蒂夫是趴卧，赶紧上前将他翻过来。猫尾巴另一端因为姿势深入肠道引起史蒂夫的惊叫。  
托尼用右手按摩史蒂夫的穴口，干巴巴的提示“趴卧会伤到孩子。”  
史蒂夫在内心翻了一个白眼，阻止托尼把尾巴从自己屁股里拿出去。  
“我还不能。”

史蒂夫生气的把还在玩自己尾巴的史蒂芬赶下去，回到自己那边背对着托尼。尾巴剧烈的拍打床单，发出啪啪的声音，耳朵上的软毛也炸起来。  
整个夜晚，托尼都在抱着那条人造猫尾巴睡觉，并饱受它的骚扰和击打。

史蒂夫的第一次勾引失败。

 

托尼在之后的生活中发现史蒂夫开始偏爱穿紧身裤，到不是不好，这有点性感到辣透了。托尼早上醒来的时候，是穿着黑色紧身皮裤的史蒂夫给自己端来早餐。  
紧身裤很好的衬托出他修长的大腿和浑圆的臀部，托尼忍不住想象史蒂夫双腿大开，被操到颤抖，腿根发红，屁股混乱的手掌印，射进去的白浊顺着腿根留下来。  
有时候被操狠了，多次高潮让他双腿发软无法站直正常行走。  
托尼忍不住把自己飘远的思绪拽回来。  
他想起罗素提示他尽量减少做爱，不要过于激烈，不由得压抑自己。

史蒂夫背对着托尼安抚正在孕育的安东尼娅，没有蹲下而是半蹲弯腰抚摸托尼的精神体。低腰的裤子让他的腰线一览无余，甚至刚好露出了股沟。托尼放下早餐，翻下床给史蒂夫找了一件长上衣让他遮住。  
史蒂夫因此消沉了一整天。

 

史蒂夫不由得开始消沉。  
当托尼半夜从斯塔克企业回到大厦的时候，看到的就是史蒂夫在放映室看着动画片，吃着大桶冰淇淋。托尼一下子想到罗素说过要少摄入甜食，惊慌的夺下冰淇淋。  
“史蒂夫，你得少吃点甜的。”  
史蒂夫没有做声，他继续看着电影。托尼知道他一直在干什么，也知道他在气什么。便去拿了一些牛肉干和史蒂夫爱吃的零食过来。  
托尼这时候才发现，史蒂夫全身只穿了一条长到大腿的上衣，看起来非常像是睡裙，不过他确定这是男款。托尼从背后拥住史蒂夫讨好的往他的嘴里塞肉干，并且另一只手揉捏史蒂夫因为孕期变得敏感的胸肌。  
乳头在他的抚摸下渐渐挺立起来，史蒂夫挺起胸膛，呻吟着把胸部往托尼的手中送。  
他回过头，追着托尼的嘴唇开始索吻。长时间的禁欲和孕期让史蒂夫变得更加敏感，每一次的抚摸都伴随着轻微的颤抖。  
唇舌交织，满足的肌肤相贴，史蒂夫犹如干渴的沙漠突然见到了绿洲，他激烈并热情的回吻托尼，双腿大开坐在托尼的身上，双手向下解开西装裤，熟练的套弄还没有勃起的软肉，用自己温热的口腔包裹住。  
身下的快感直冲到头顶让托尼忍不住发出轻喘，勃起的阴茎狠狠碾过史蒂夫的唇舌，忍不住的向深处顶弄。  
直到史蒂夫给了他一个深喉，他才猛然想起什么，抗拒的想从对方的嘴里吐出来。  
摇了摇头。  
史蒂夫无视他，用自己的舌头舔硬，身体的重量全部压在托尼的身上。  
右手还握着火热发烫的挺立。  
沙哑低沉的声音无比的性感火辣：  
“你如果现在不用你这根干我，你以后就别想用他了。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“你这是谋杀我！家暴！”托尼捂住自己的阴茎怪叫道。  
身上坐着一个汗渍渍浑身通红染满情欲的史蒂夫，却用着美国队长浑厚的嗓音来威胁自己。这让他下身硬的发疼，史蒂夫太辣了。  
“是的，我在家暴你！”史蒂夫说的理直气壮，他不是圣人也没有那么清心寡欲。托尼的每次回避已经让他非常火大。他骑在托尼的身上，前液已经开始将底裤变得湿润。  
托尼哑口无言盯着对方好一会，面对爱人的求欢并不是不想，托尼害怕自己控制不住。  
而他身下的阴茎勃起无声的喧闹自己的存在感。  
史蒂夫看着毫不动弹的托尼，伸出两根手指放在自己口中色情的舔湿，在托尼的注视下扒下自己的内裤伸向自己的后穴。  
手指分开臀瓣进入已经湿滑的穴口，两根手指在内壁扩张轻刮。唾液起到了润滑作用，情欲让后穴自动分泌爱液轻松的进出两根手指。这些逼得史蒂夫发出轻声的喘息，眼角被情欲逼得发红开始蓄积迷茫的泪水。  
粉色的穴口被两根手指狠狠地撑开，前段的勃起挺翘的分泌液体，整个柱身在托尼的注视下变粗变红。随着手指的进出，史蒂夫不住的扭动腰身扶着托尼上下活动，看起来像在操着托尼的阴茎。  
燥热感让托尼崩溃，骂了一句操你的，然后翻身把史蒂夫压在身下夺回主动权。不断的啃咬吮吸唇下的肌肤，逗弄着胸前的双乳。  
面对突然的体位颠倒史蒂夫推了推身上的托尼，沙哑的嗓音提醒到：“别压到肚子。”  
托尼揉捏着身下挺翘的臀部，点点亲吻从乳头一直滑到腹肌。急促的呼吸让史蒂夫拱起腰身。快感逼得他不住的将双乳送到托尼的唇边，又禁不住的想逃开托尼的玩弄。  
臀缝和阴茎不断的被另一根火热摩擦，史蒂夫爬起身尝试去拿桌上的套子。托尼恶意的制住史蒂夫的双手让他不能活动。  
“套子在杯垫下面”史蒂夫压低声音提醒。  
“你早就准备好了？”  
“射在里面会早产。”  
“真可惜。”  
双手揉捏丰满结实的臀肉，吮吸已经变深的乳头，舌头在周边打转。孕期的敏感让史蒂夫止不住发出不断的呻吟，从乳头传来的快感让他想要拱起身子索求更多。  
“我还想看你下面那张嘴被我灌满，吃不下太多慢慢流出来的样子。”  
托尼低沉的声音和急促的呼吸打在史蒂夫的耳边，让他想要逃走又禁不住诱惑靠近。  
“你可以等产后再看。”  
“你是说了产后么？”  
托尼一边吮吸史蒂夫的皮肤留下青紫的吻痕，一边揉捏着双乳，下身不断的撞击史蒂夫的臀缝，却迟迟不操进去。  
“这里以后会有乳汁么？”  
托尼想到以后两个形状分明饱满的胸肌会变大变厚，也许会更柔软，因为里面装满了香甜的乳汁。随不断的顶弄揉捏慢慢留下白色的液体，止都止不住。  
用嘴撕开避孕套的包装，托尼把多余的润滑油抹在史蒂夫的唇边“桃子味的。”  
顺着穴口放松的时候温柔的插进去。  
漫长又温柔的性爱和史蒂夫敏感的身体让他过早的达到高潮，软着嗓音催促着托尼的动作加快一点。  
史蒂夫害怕被队友听到，咬着下唇，却因为高潮迭起止不住流出的呻吟，发出呜咽的哭腔。  
紧致的内壁比起平常意外的夹得更紧，阴茎破开肠道，磨蹭那凸起的一点。史蒂夫的全身就像过电一般在托尼怀里颤抖。  
“啊……啊……啊哈……”  
怀里的人每进入一下，逗弄一处就会大腿痉挛，双手抓紧身下的沙发靠垫，哭喊也变得软乎乎。托尼低头亲吻将哭喊呻吟全部都含在嘴里，他可以尝到史蒂夫留下来的泪水，汗水。  
眼泪模糊了视线，将瞳孔完全覆盖，睫毛沾着泪水变得更加明显。咬紧唇部无声的哭叫差点让托尼停下动作：“甜心……”  
托尼用手拭去泪水，不断亲吻身下全身颤抖的Omega，舔弄脖颈后的腺体，他能感觉到身下的人越来越软，内壁越来越湿。从体内不断流出来的体液浇在敏感的龟头。屋内只能听到压抑的哭叫，如同孩童般呜咽和抽插不断带来的啪啪声、水声。  
真令人脸红心跳。  
史蒂夫现在大脑一片空白，想要逃开来自于下体的刺激，又想要获得更多的欢愉。他的身体随着托尼的撞击移动，臀部被抓到变形，红红的带着白色手印。胸前青紫的吻痕，胸肌随着撞击晃动。  
“你还好么？”  
“史蒂夫？”  
托尼有些焦急的声音，带着下身轻暖的撞动，史蒂夫哭的更厉害，他听不到托尼再说什么，全身不受控制的颤抖，内壁不断的收紧。  
这让托尼感到一次射精的抽动，重新变得发狠的撞击，带着薄茧的手撸动史蒂夫的柱身。  
“啊！”  
史蒂夫尖叫出声，射出一股子浓稠液体。  
还没有拔出的阴茎软趴趴的留在体内，史蒂夫不自主的寻找托尼的气味，窝在他的怀里努力的在脖颈嗅着腺体的味道。  
身体的痉挛还没有停下，托尼只好慢慢用手安抚史蒂夫，揉弄着胸肌头发，感受史蒂夫完全放松，如同棉花糖一般软糯可口。  
“甜心，你现在就像被我操成一滩水。”  
托尼不断的舔弄史蒂夫的腺体，那里流出好闻咸湿青草的气息。史蒂夫开始轻喘，不住的在托尼怀里急促的呼吸。整个人像小猫一样在怀里磨蹭，时不时的发出一小声叫声。  
“我觉得我们应该挪到卧室里。”  
“好主意。”  
史蒂夫不想动，射过一次的身体变得瘫软无力。  
“嘿，抬抬你的小屁股。”  
“不想动”  
托尼把套子打了一个结，射过一次并没有让他满足，或者让他身下的东西满足。半挺立的东西戳着史蒂夫还在收缩的后穴。  
“很少见你这么懒。”  
“你说的，我可以享受一下这该死的孕期。”  
重新给史蒂夫套上睡衣，用毛巾擦拭黏糊糊的身体。托尼让纳米盔甲覆盖全身在史蒂夫的惊呼中搂着腰身拖着屁股抱起他。  
盔甲冰冷的温度让史蒂夫清醒，不安的蹭着对方。熟练的将双腿盘上托尼的腰部，双手紧紧搂住托尼的脖颈，整个人就像抱住树干一样挂在托尼的身上。  
盔甲并没有覆盖全身，胯下的硬物正好戳在史蒂夫的臀缝。  
刚刚停下痉挛平复情欲的身体承受不住这么多的挑逗，史蒂夫把脸埋在托尼的脖颈呼吸身上的味道“放我下来。”  
“你说自己不想动的。”  
托尼的手掌扒开史蒂夫的臀缝，让自己的挺立蹭进史蒂夫的内壁。  
突然的侵入逼他发出一声喘息，想起自己并不在卧室，随时可能被发现的紧张感让他咬紧了下唇把声音吞咽下去。  
走路的晃动让体内的硬物不断的摩擦肠壁，故意的掰开臀肉让阴茎自由进出。这些让史蒂夫只能抱着托尼无助的轻喘。

直到托尼忍着脑内传来的剧痛，将怀中的史蒂夫放在地上。剧烈的疼痛撕扯彼此的精神链接，史蒂夫完全清醒过来，命令星期五卸掉盔甲，并大喊：“托尼！”  
“托尼，你怎么样”  
卸掉装甲的托尼轻楼史蒂夫的腰身，整个人埋在胸肌之间，从脑内传来的剧痛让他大声尖叫。  
史蒂夫突然感到害怕，这种感觉一直持续到班纳和克林特帮忙前来把托尼搬到隔离室，从旁边传来安东尼亚的嘶吼让史蒂夫清醒一点。  
托尼的动静惊醒了所有人。  
班纳和娜塔莎安抚史蒂夫，克里特把托尼移到他们安置在隔离室的小床上。  
“我们监测她一天了，应该是要生产所以托尼才会感觉到疼痛。”  
史蒂夫紧盯着监控视频，安东尼亚在床边焦躁的走来走去，托尼整个人蜷缩在小床上。  
“那我们怎么办？”  
班纳揉了一下自己眼眶，重新戴上眼镜。  
“我和小娜都无法靠近他们。”  
娜塔莎在之前曾经想进入隔离室，却被史蒂芬吼了出来。  
“或许队长你去试试。”  
史蒂夫没有来得及去冲洗自己还带着痕迹的身体，脖颈上还有不少的红点，真庆幸娜塔莎并没有说或者调侃什么。  
他知道托尼在瞒着他什么，经常瞒着他搞一些小动作。有些没有触碰到原则的事情斯蒂夫就不会管，他信任托尼。  
史蒂夫走过去把蜷缩在床上的托尼抱起，释放自己的信息素和精神力，试图让他好受点。  
“我觉得你生产会更疼。”托尼舒服的在史蒂夫怀里转了个身，手不安分的挪到睡衣下摆探进去，揉捏突然入侵而变得紧张的肌肉。  
“也许到时候你还要穿上战甲给我咬着。”  
史蒂夫把托尼不安分的爪子拍打下去，他不能在这个时候被撩拨。  
“还疼么？”  
“你要不要看看她肚子小没小？”  
史蒂夫追着安东尼娅的屁股后面，他看到已经开口的阴道口，但没有看到任何东西出来。“没”  
史蒂夫重新爬上床抱着托尼，手不住的揉捏托尼的大脑帮助他放松。  
不断焦躁的安东尼娅跳上床，沉重的躯体在托尼上踩来踩去让托尼疼到发出惊叫。  
“嘿，你知不知道你现在多沉？”  
安东尼娅最后趴在了史蒂夫的肚子上，尾巴不安的来回拍打托尼的小腿。史蒂夫感觉自己的衣服被浸湿，然后一个滑溜溜会动的小生命在他的肚子爬来爬去。  
“我看到有东西出来了。”  
“我感觉到了。”  
史蒂夫全身僵硬，他不敢动。曾经他听过猫生产的时候不能惊扰它，不然就会吃掉小猫。

史蒂夫用力的搂住因为精神体影响不断承受疼痛的托尼，从大脑传来的剧痛撕扯着两人的精神体，史蒂夫也不好受。但只能紧紧抱住自己的爱人一起等待着疼痛过去。  
史蒂芬整只趴在床边，随着安东尼亚的叫声不断的嘶吼。  
当托尼觉得承受不住剧痛而想要咬住史蒂夫或者大喊出声的时候，三个小家伙在他们的床上闭着眼睛用力的嗅着这个世界，浑身湿乎乎的在托尼的小肚子和史蒂夫的大腿处来回摇头并叫着寻找妈妈的气味。  
史蒂夫和托尼就这样僵硬着等待安东尼娅的生产完，疼痛消失让托尼瘫软下来，整个身体靠着史蒂夫的肩膀。不断的大口呼吸，额头的汗水从脸颊滴下来，嘴唇被咬破突然变得有些疼痛。  
“托尼，你感觉怎么样？”  
“到时候你也要这么疼么？”  
托尼整张脸埋在史蒂夫胸前蹭着，两只手抓着胸肌来回晃动。他试图用一种可爱并且委屈的声音“”“亲爱的，我感觉非常不好。”  
“我觉得你感觉挺好的。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，胸部的触碰让他下身开始兴奋，但班纳和其他人员都在实时监测，史蒂夫还没有放开到这种程度。  
不管身后的哀嚎，和小托尼的硬度，史蒂夫在班纳检测之后追了出去。  
“班纳你能看到？”  
“是的。  
班纳的表情说不上欣喜，这几个月班纳看起来挺喜欢这份检测观察的活。他的脸无端的变臭，那可不是什么好消息。  
“着意味着什么？”  
“意味着精神体可以变成普通动物。”  
精神体的起源比起第二性别分化历史可短的多，精神体通常是由本人的性格和精神力多少来决定，只有同类能碰到能看到。其拥有精神体的人能力特殊，技能每个人不同。政府曾经想专门成立部门来研究，可志愿者过少，再加上实验和测试太过于不人道，被紧急叫停了。  
如果能变成普通动物，那么意味着什么呢？  
“队长你还记得我找你帮忙的任务?”  
娜塔莎突然插话，她觉得以自己目前手中的情报可以猜到一些。  
史蒂夫有些茫然，他想起在发现怀孕之前的那次任务，本是人体试验的情报，其实是精神体研究。  
“有什么联系？”  
“那次是aim的一个基地，租主是托马斯•克莱舒曼。”  
“真实名字叫什么？”  
“沃夫冈•冯•斯特拉克”  
史蒂夫倒吸了一口气“这不可能。”  
“是的，”娜塔莎沉下声音，这很难让人相信。  
史蒂夫突然想起之前神盾局内部被叫停的洞察计划，皮尔斯的抓捕，冬兵的出现，这些都让人疑惑，如果这些有关联的话。  
“之前的洞察计划和他们有关么？”  
“不确定”  
“等等我跟不上你们。”班纳打断他们。“斯特拉克是谁？”  
“斯特拉克是九头蛇头头之一，还记得之前我跟你说过拿精神体做实验，试图改造并合成精神体以变得更强大的任务么？那个基地名登记的是他的假身份，而斯特拉克其实早已经死在二战那个时候。”  
“如果他们成功了”班纳担忧的看着他可以看到的三个小家伙。  
娜塔莎不自在的藏起了脖子上的项链“不仅可以解开精神体的原因。”  
“还可以控制他们，通过控制来干点什么疯狂的事情。”史蒂夫皱起眉头“听起来挺像九头蛇的风格。”  
“洞察计划”  
史蒂夫提出来，那个计划娜塔莎曾经破解了损坏的文件，信号源在新泽西，他们没能去看。  
“我们只是阻止了，并没有去看那个计划是什么”  
班纳有些乱：  
“等等，我又跟不上。解释一下洞察计划？”

“一个神盾局内部的计划，皮尔斯的人提供了算法，三个航母上万个目标，可以从数英尺的高空解决掉潜在犯罪。尼克弗瑞把这个计划透漏给了队长，队长不赞同，他和山姆就炸掉了发射控制室和发射台，差点毁掉了三个航母和神盾局。”  
“我们就是在那个时候遇到了冬兵，冬兵被派去刺杀尼克弗瑞。”  
班纳不敢置信“潜在罪犯？”  
“准确的来说我就是潜在罪犯。”  
娜塔莎不满的撑起身子，抱胸靠着背后的玻璃墙。  
史蒂夫突然注意到娜塔莎戴着一个东西，之前应该是没有的。女特工穿着有些敞开，那个东西刚好在双乳上面一点，史蒂夫处于礼貌没有紧盯着看。  
可他还是很在意。  
“皮尔斯雇佣了冬兵，但我没有找到皮尔斯身后的势力。”  
“那现在他在哪？”班纳问道。  
“监狱”史蒂夫尽力忽视其他的东西，试图将注意力放在这件事情上“也许我应该去见见他。”

等到队长走出去，娜塔莎还在。  
“队长上次去华盛顿……”  
班纳想起上一次队长去华盛顿回来的时候带着一身伤和浑身狼狈的娜塔莎还有一个黑人小伙。  
“队长本来是过来临时帮忙，结果遇到洞察计划，队长很不赞同，幸好国会监察和安全理事会有两个队长大腿粉，洞察计划被叫停，解决的很圆满。”  
“那队长的伤？”  
“冬兵打的，他像个鬼魂一样出现在我们去国会的路上，队长和他打成平手。”  
“你没有查到冬兵是谁？”

“没有，队长只跟我说他很熟悉，我们没有看到冬兵的样子，也无法通过样貌寻找。”  
娜塔莎的眼睛眨了一下，语气有些停顿并且不自然，那很微小，但班纳发现了。  
“娜，你不用对我隐瞒吧。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11  
班纳很喜欢新出生的宝宝，他们看起来长得就像普通的小猫，闭着眼睛在自己给他们准备的垫子上到处爬来爬去，奶气又微弱的叫着他们的爸爸妈妈。班纳看不到精神体，他没有精神体，浩克同样没有，他只能透过仪器看到模糊的形状，那是精神体反射的能量磁场。娜塔莎曾给他仔细描述精神体的样貌，他又一次看到一只鹰，站在自己的实验室工作台，梳理翅膀的羽毛。灰色的羽毛闪着光泽，胸脯和翅膀下的羽毛斑斑点点，强劲的双爪紧紧抓住工作台的小型台灯。它就那样站立在那，太漂亮了。  
只有那么一次，班纳曾经很迷恋精神体研究，因为没人解开过这个秘密，就像超级士兵的血清。  
娜塔莎可以看到屋内的精神体，那两个只顾自己，抱在一起互相舔舐毛发。史蒂芬还算有点良心，时不时的关注一下到处爬到处叫的宝宝们。  
“他们怎么长大？”  
“星期五负责暂时喂羊奶，我会留一个实习助手来检测他们的情况。”  
“我联系了好几个奶妈，他们可以喝小母猫的奶”托尼的声音从旁边的显示屏传过来，衣衫不整，头发凌乱。  
“看起来你刚刚度过了一个不错的时光。”  
视频中的托尼看了一下自己手腕的表盘：“哦！奶妈们一个小时就会送到，几个小家伙拜托你们了。”  
班纳无奈的摇摇头，托尼总是这样。  
娜塔莎没有立刻就走开，她好像很喜欢那些小家伙，，班纳就这样在原地呆着。他看了很久，直到三只小母猫被送过来，他穿上了防护服隔绝了自己的气味进入隔离室。  
娜塔莎的目光一直没有离开助手不断的用猫尿液浇在小宝宝的身上，刚出生的它们眼睛紧闭不断在手上挣扎，发出微弱令人喜爱的叫声。  
“娜。”  
班纳想要谈谈关于冬兵，他确信娜塔莎知道什么。  
“巴基•巴恩斯。”  
娜塔莎只说出了一个名字，只是这个名字对于她来说太沉重了。不仅仅是对于她自身，冬兵背后的故事，那些黑暗也过于沉重。  
“什么？”   
娜塔莎重复了一遍“冬兵的真实身份。”她很少这样外露情绪，压低声音，仿佛他身上的担子多了万吨“是巴基•巴恩斯”  
班纳听清了，巴基巴恩斯。他在心里重复了一遍，“那不是队长二战时期的朋友么？”  
他看着娜塔莎的脸色，终于明白了。冬兵和他并没有正面交手过，从这边听说一点，再到那边了解一点，足以拼凑出冬兵的事迹。  
“我去告诉队长。”他没有过多思考，起身要去找史蒂夫。  
“不行。”  
“娜塔莎，你知道这对队长有多重要”班纳有些激动。  
“我知道。”  
娜塔莎只说了一句话，之后她再也没有理会班纳，气氛突然变得沉重。

史蒂夫整个人舒服的躺在床上舒展自己的身体，抱着托尼的精神体，整张脸埋在那只母狮子的脖颈。软毛让他的脸痒痒的，暖呼呼的，从进入到孕期第三个月史蒂夫就开始喜欢抱一些毛乎乎绒绒的东西。抱着托尼的精神体，呼吸它身上的味道能让史蒂夫安心。  
在托尼恶狠狠地盯着他好久，史蒂夫终于能从毛乎乎的毛发抬起了头，分给托尼一点关注：“你难道不是要和班纳好好研究一下？”  
“他们为什么跑这屋来？不是应该照顾那些吱哇乱叫的东西么？”  
史蒂夫重新埋在毛发里，右手越过大猫的肚子，抚摸床边探头过来的另一只大猫。   
“你的精神体不会产乳，我的精神体也不想看小宝宝，所以他们就跟我过来了。”  
“他们可真是失职的父母。”  
“我联系了一堆奶妈，很快就到，父母失职，他们不会饿肚子。”  
“行动很快么”史蒂夫翻过身圈住托尼的腰身，整个人埋在托尼的肚子附近。  
“小心一点。”托尼对史蒂夫的肚子总抱以过多的关心，好像史蒂夫翻个身都会导致滑胎一样。  
托尼盯着史蒂夫的胸肌，不安分的摸上去，“你到时候也会产乳么？”  
“我希望自己可以，托尼。”  
继续摸。  
史蒂夫打掉揉自己胸口的那双手：“我明天要去国会监狱。”  
“去那做什么？”  
“见一见皮尔斯。”  
托尼突然一怔，放在史蒂夫身上的手也停了动作。  
“我目前没有查到冬兵是谁，不过他和皮尔斯有关，还有那次的任务，你在巴克斯托大厦遇到的冬兵，洞察计划，我感觉有什么东西能把这些联系一起，而我们得知道对手是谁。”  
托尼知道其中有什么联系，可他隐瞒了史蒂夫。他把一切吞下肚子，决定自己调查。史蒂夫知道会生气，不过考虑到孩子，托尼还是决定隐瞒这些。  
“史蒂夫，你现在的状态。”  
托尼的手滑下腹部，把史蒂夫整个托起。脚越过史蒂夫身体把庞大的精神体踢下床，整个人搂住他。  
“托尼，你知道……。”  
托尼挫败的叹了口气，史蒂夫不管就不是史蒂夫了。  
“你不能放着不管，我该死的了解你。”  
他把脸胡乱的在史蒂夫腺体处蹭着，引得史蒂夫一阵乱动。他制住托尼的动作，安慰的亲吻他。  
“我有时候真讨厌你这点。”托尼闷闷的说，翻过身把手掌滑进史蒂夫的臀缝。穴口因为昨夜的操干还在湿润，又软又滑。托尼可以感受那里的触感，脑袋中想起史蒂夫红着脸喘着粗气骑在自己身上，低沉的嗓音威胁自己：‘你如果现在不用你这根干我，你以后就别想用他了！’  
那个时候的史蒂夫实在是太辣了！托尼觉得自己的下体有些兴奋，他止不住自己用手指插进史蒂夫的穴口，旋转找着敏感点。  
“托尼”  
“你在干什么？”  
“甜心，你满足了么？”他对着史蒂夫的耳朵吹气，弄得那里又痒又红。  
“你戳到我了。”  
托尼恶意的把自己阴茎向前挺了挺“戳到你哪了？”  
史蒂夫挣开他的手，翻过身背对着他，自己掰开后面白皙的臀瓣。这是独属于史蒂夫的无声纵容。  
“天啊，蜜糖你太辣了。”  
托尼把自己的东西从后埋进去，湿滑的肠道让他发出一声满足的喘息。房间被星期五姑娘调的昏暗，托尼用手扒拉开在自己周围乱转的精神体，小声的将他们赶走。温柔克制的缓慢进出让两人都满头大汗，抓紧身下的床单。  
托尼抬起自己的身子，啃咬史蒂夫的脖颈，舔舐他的腺体。他轻车熟路的寻找史蒂夫肌肤薄弱的地方， 有不同的味道。  
史蒂夫回过头向托尼索吻，目光放在托尼胸前的蓝光。托尼爱死他这种被操的迷茫，只能跟随自己的动作，乖巧的亲吻自己。  
“班纳……说，啊……等到六个月就能知道……”  
“知道性别。”  
史蒂夫咬住托尼的嘴唇，呼吸彼此交织。他开始剧烈的颤抖，这让他的泪水从眼眶流出。熟悉的高潮和快感狠狠从后穴深处出发碾过他的全身。  
“我看到你在购买了两种性别的童装和玩具。”  
托尼从后面拥住他的Omega，右手懒洋洋的拨弄史蒂夫的乳头.他爱死性爱后史蒂夫凌乱的身体，慵懒的嗓音，还有被碰触敏感点小幅度的颤抖：“你男人有钱。”  
“你在浪费。”   
史蒂夫平躺在他身边，手放到自己的肚子上。脚尖勾起底下的薄被盖住自己和托尼的身体。湿凉的触感从脖颈传来，带着粘腻和奶香让史蒂夫用手臂撑起自己的上身：“托尼。”他发出惊呼。  
“哇哦哦，你们怎么上来了。”托尼越过史蒂夫看到枕头旁边三个睡得香甜还没有睁眼的家伙。  
“那是因为狮虎兽们比起奶妈和精神体更亲近你和队长。”星期五尽责的解释道。  
新生命让史蒂夫内心被填满，他不顾托尼的劝阻把小家伙放在自己的肚子上，以防半夜被托尼压到。  
“那是我的地方！”托尼把他们扒拉开。  
“别那么小气。”  
“我万一半夜压到他们怎么办？”  
史蒂夫头脑快速略过了几个方法，最终确定了一个方案“要不你睡到客房？”  
完了还没等孩子生下来就有精神体娃娃跟自己抢地盘，这以后还了得！！！托尼气鼓鼓的把所有阻碍赶走抱着史蒂夫的腰身不撒手。

清晨史蒂夫醒的很早，三只小家伙在自己头顶睡得香甜，托尼像八爪鱼一样抱住自己。史蒂夫悄悄的挣脱他的怀抱，穿上美国队长制服。  
他还是要去管这件事，无论他的情况多么特殊。  
他是美国队长，他也是斯蒂夫罗杰斯。  
对于这些他无法视而不见。

对于皮尔斯，他在史蒂夫印象里没那么差，曾经也是一个好人可惜走错了方向。洞察计划阻止的要比史蒂夫想象中的顺利，他对此有些不敢置信。他敏锐的察觉冬兵的不对劲，坚持的要调查这个鬼魂。他不信任尼克弗瑞，也没法信任那个神盾局，这个世界在他醒来之后一部分觉得比40年代变得更好，一部分仍然没有变，皮尔斯这种人无论在什么时间总会有追随者。

“皮尔斯。”  
史蒂夫有十分钟的时间吗，美国队长的身份让他很快拿到探视权  
“好久不见，队长。”  
史蒂夫上牙咬着下牙，咬肌紧张的紧绷：“冬兵。”他说出一个名字。  
皮尔斯看起来非常轻松，他舒展自己的身体，眼神打量着站的笔直的男人：“我们不叙叙旧么？”  
“我觉得没什么可叙的，我只要知道冬兵”史蒂夫靠近了玻璃隔断，他皱起眉头，脸上的肌肉紧绷，看起来像是在发怒：“告诉我，你对冬兵知道多少？”  
“我父亲以前在101空降师，他常常跟我说起你的辉煌事迹”  
“整个美国以你为荣，队长。”  
史蒂夫看起来正在发怒，他怀抱自己的双臂：“我不会重复第二遍。”  
“一个你的老朋友，他身在的组织也是一个你熟悉的组织。”  
“是谁？”  
“再告诉你之前，容我问一个问题，如果巴基斯坦明天攻进了孟买，而你知道，他们会把没有穿钢铁的斯塔克拖到广场处决，而你只要按一个按钮，就可以提前杀死他们，不仅救了你的情人，还让世界和平，队长，你不会按么？”  
皮尔斯看起来很轻松，像是他并没有在无聊的坐牢，没有被剥夺自由的愤怒和绝望。  
“自由的代价是高昂的，可和平的代价依旧昂贵”  
这种眼神史蒂夫曾经见过。  
“我做的一切都是为了世界和平。”  
“那我想我们对和平定义不同。”史蒂夫再次贴近了透明的监牢：“最后一遍，你效力于谁？”  
皮尔斯从那把束缚自己的椅子站起来，手上的束缚叮叮当当发出清脆的声响。他尽可能的靠近史蒂夫，看着他的眼睛：“我真激动，队长，我可是你的粉丝，现在我可以看到你脸上的一切，你的睫毛竟然是一半金色一半棕色，而你的眼睛和征兵海报一点都不像。”  
就在史蒂夫觉得自己浪费了这十分钟，因为他没有问出一丁点情报。  
皮尔斯背对着他”我效力于面具之下的那个人，他和你很像。”  
在他被狱警带回房间的时候，皮尔斯回头，大声地对着史蒂夫的方向：“总有你会痛苦的那天，我发誓。”  
史蒂夫不确定皮尔斯说的是什么，他并不能完全理解，但它的心里有一些异样开始出一些苗头的想法，他决定要去一趟新泽西。  
那个一切开始的地方。  
他潜入了神盾局，拿走了装着洞察计划的u盘。在计划终止，U盘遗留在神盾专人保管，但没有人将它销毁。  
史蒂夫没有选择去告诉托尼，他自己开了一辆小型车。  
当他把u盘插进去，一切都明确了。  
“佐拉。”  
“你已经死了很多年”面对冷硬的声线，史蒂夫拿着盾牌环顾四周。  
“看看周围吧，罗杰斯队长，我还活着。”  
“你怎么会在这？“  
“被邀请的。”  
“回形针计划？”史蒂夫想起在神盾局刚刚成立的时候招募了具有战略价值的德国科学家，这让史蒂夫每次接触神盾都感觉不安。  
“他们觉得我能帮助神盾局，而我也实现了自己的目标。”  
“九头蛇已经灭亡。”  
“cut off one head,two more shall take its place.”  
“证明一下。”  
史蒂夫目光不敢移开，甚至不敢眨眼。当他看到霍华德的死亡报纸，他内心充满了气愤。  
拳头打碎屏幕让他手掌疼痛：“u盘里是什么？”  
“洞察计划的升级版。”  
“洞察计划已经被取消。”  
“九头蛇寄生在神盾局内部，就算他叫神盾，其实内在已经充满了寄生虫。”  
“而洞察也只是一个名字，队长。”  
“我们赢了，队长。你会亲手被你的朋友杀死，连同你肚子里牵绊斯塔克的生命。”  
“而当你一死，托尼•斯塔克连同复仇者也不复存在。”  
史蒂夫将显示器挨个砸碎，拔掉U盘 。角落的摄像头移动到史蒂夫的位置：“以防你没有注意，队长我在悄悄的拖延时间。”  
史蒂夫发现他进来的门即将关闭，他取下背后的盾牌，快速的投掷出去。盾牌刚好卡住即将关上的铁门，护住自己的腹部从狭小的地方滚出去。  
门外依旧有佐拉带着机械冷硬的声音：“队长，你现在做的只是无意义行为。”  
盾牌火速的甩过去，击落发出声音的地方。摄像头应声而落，前方另个摄像头对准史蒂夫。  
“在你之前已经有人来过。”  
史蒂夫快速奔跑，他记得来时的路，腹部因为紧张有些轻微疼痛。他用精神力量给史蒂芬发出信号，它会有五分钟时间可以到达。  
“真可惜他们知晓了真相却选择不告诉你，只因为你是怀有身孕的Omega”  
史蒂夫快速奔跑，他不理会佐拉的恶意干扰。  
当在门口，他遇到了一个人。有着机械手臂，油腻的长头发。  
“冬兵”  
史蒂夫低声念出那个名字，他压低重心快速用力的将盾牌抛出。冬兵只是抬起手臂接住它，盾牌带来的冲击让他后退了几步。  
史蒂夫发现已经到了夜晚，冬兵的金属手臂在微弱月光下反射的非常明亮。他在心里稍微衡量一下，用自己的格斗技巧避免冬兵的拳头伤及自己的腹部。无法集中注意力让史蒂夫慢慢落于下风，他只能勉强躲过冬兵的攻击，移到盾牌掉落之处。  
重新拿起盾牌让他手里有了一件熟悉的武器，他从防守变回主动攻击，掌握这场战斗的主动权。  
盾牌打落冬兵戴着的黑色面具。  
他终于看到了冬兵的样子。

“巴基？”  
史蒂夫皱着眉头，他惊讶的看着冬兵那张自己特别熟悉的脸，一时间他忘记了自己处在什么位置。  
“谁他妈的是巴基？”  
冬兵没有一刻迟疑执行九头蛇给他下达的任务。  
史蒂夫躲过来自巴基的小刀，用盾牌挡住他的拳头，他试图唤起好友的记忆。  
“你认识我。”  
“是的，你是我的任务。斯塔克的情人。”  
然而现在他面前的人，只是冬兵。  
“你从小就认识我。”  
“不，我不认识。”  
当史蒂夫被放到在地上，捂住腹部，他试图让攻击转移到四肢。  
佐拉的声音响起：“队长，你不该如此自大自己一人只身前往。”  
“连钢铁侠都会带个队友、”  
史蒂夫抱着疑问，内心泛起苦涩、愤怒被爱人欺瞒的情绪。  
‘我应该带着托尼一起来。’  
这是他最后的想法。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12  
冬兵的攻击越发的凌厉，盾牌堪堪躲过来自于铁臂的巨大冲击力。史蒂夫强迫自己不要闭上眼睛，集中注意力，全力护住自己的腹部躲闪来自冬兵的攻击。  
孕期并没有让史蒂夫的行动下降多少，可来自于欺骗的愤怒，从心底感觉到隐瞒而带来的伤害让史蒂夫觉得支离破碎。而对面是自己的好友，史蒂夫不想伤害他，同样也不想让对方伤害自己的孩子。  
“巴基……”  
史蒂夫仍旧叫着好友的名字，用盾牌遮住自己的腹部守护那个体内的小生命。而其他的反抗让他仍然有一些顾虑，他不想让巴基受到伤害。  
“谁他妈的是巴基？”  
对方没有任何顾虑，他的头脑中只有当下的任务。杀死斯塔克的情人，给钢铁侠带来愤怒和伤心的情绪，失控的野兽要比冷静的人好击败的多。

“史蒂夫！”  
在史蒂夫快要坚持不住的时候，他模糊的听到一个声音，来自于托尼透过面甲发出的声音。

金红色的战甲应声落地，快速的打落史蒂夫身上的金属手臂，击翻冬兵。手臂的炮弹发射，束缚住冬兵的基本行动。托尼将一只手部战甲卸掉，温热的手掌贴着史蒂夫的额头，用另一只手臂扫描他的全身，探查史蒂夫是否有受伤。  
扶起有些腿软的男人，声音带着微怒：  
“看望你的老朋友皮尔斯看到新泽西来了？哈？”  
史蒂夫没有作声，他靠在托尼的身上，任由对方碎碎念冲自己发脾气。他想要好好质问托尼为什么瞒着自己。  
托尼曾经来过，并隐瞒了这一点，他还有多少秘密？  
史蒂夫突然感到悲伤带着很多的愤怒。

角落的摄像头转过来看着两个亲密的人，佐拉尖锐沙哑令人讨厌的声音响起。  
“托尼••斯塔克，好久不见。”  
托尼卸下面甲，怒视着那个无生命的摄像头：“你还真是阴魂不散。”手掌抬起打落摄像头让佐拉的声音消失。  
史蒂夫被托尼扶着勉强站起来，他咬掉自己的手套，脱下有点破损的头盔扔到地上。他指着不远处冬兵掉落的黑色面具，破裂孤单的在一旁：“我希望你之后能给我解释一下。”  
托尼注意到史蒂夫一边眼睛被打的青紫肿起，嘴角一侧开裂留着一丝血痕。他固执的挣脱托尼搀扶他的手站起来，星盾从手里飞离打碎另一个转过来的摄像头，佐拉的声音刚刚响起便消失不见。  
“在你解释之前，我们应该先解决这个。”  
史蒂夫和托尼重新进入寻找佐拉的控制点，有了托尼的帮助他可以不必急于逃走离开。冬兵暂且被束缚住，不远处也赶过来不少的雇佣兵。史蒂夫权衡一下自己和托尼足以对付这些人，他转头分心质问托尼：“娜塔莎和你来过对不对？”  
“专心，美国队长。”  
史蒂夫没有带着头盔，他扔下美国队长遮住面容的头盔，再也没有拾起来。  
“我需要知道你们上次来这干什么，做了什么？为什么不告诉我。”  
重新回到地下室，托尼调试佐拉的主机，他上次杀死过佐拉一次，理应能杀死第二次。  
“我们上次来是关闭佐拉，他是洞察计划的核心。只有我和娜塔莎，我们必须悄悄进行不能让神盾局察觉到。”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
托尼沉默，他操纵着老旧的机器，试图彻底清除佐拉的数据，同时躲避史蒂夫的质问：“史蒂夫我们只能炸掉这里。”  
“回答我！”史蒂夫看着托尼，咬着牙，忍着愤怒盯着这个和他每天晚上共枕的人。  
“真是一对好鸳鸯伴侣。”佐拉的声音响起，随即星盾甩出报废了佐拉出现的那个电脑。  
“你们是……”史蒂夫烦躁的打断佐拉的废话，星盾在空中旋转，碰触墙壁弹回史蒂夫的手中。  
“我需要现在得到答案！”  
“史蒂夫，现在不是合适的时间。”  
“那什么时候？等我生产的时候，你解决了所有事情，跟孩子说自己多么伟大么？而我就被你保护在复仇者大厦的高墙里？”  
史蒂夫的情绪开始激动，或许是来自于欺骗的愤怒或许是因为孕期情绪更加脆弱。他在托尼完成传输的时候，用力的在托尼脸上揍了一拳，那让托尼的右脸变得红肿，连带被抓住的机械右臂也在史蒂夫紧握下变形。  
托尼沉闷的接下这一拳，僵在那里，他让面甲合上拒绝和史蒂夫说话。  
而这一举动更加惹恼了史蒂夫。  
“你觉得你可以把我排除在外自己一个人解决掉所有事情？”  
透过机械托尼看到自己的爱人眼睛带着泪水，他未曾想过自己这个固执，想要保护史蒂夫的举动会给他带来伤害。  
“史蒂夫……”  
金发男人用手锤了一下面甲，发出沉重的声音。“打开它，我要对着你说话。”  
托尼试图将史蒂夫带入自己的怀里，拥抱他安抚他：  
“史蒂夫，你现在情绪不稳定。”  
“boss，有一颗导弹从神盾局发射，目的地为这里。”  
两个人听到星期五的警示突然停下来，所有情绪在这句话之后戛然而止，史蒂夫把那些收入自己的盒子中，他询问托尼，并在脑中快速计划逃跑路线。  
“托尼，还有多少时间？”  
“一分钟。”  
史蒂夫放弃逃跑，寻找遮盖地。快速的将地面松动处掀起拽起托尼滚进去。  
在爆炸那一刻，托尼用纳米盔甲做出护盾把自己和史蒂夫护在里面，史蒂夫举起盾牌挡住落在两人身上的碎石，托尼整个身体紧密的抱住史蒂夫的腰身。  
他们互相保护着对方，担心对方会受到伤害。  
爆炸的冲击让史蒂夫很不好受，加上之前和冬兵对战让他的身体已经筋疲力尽。很快他只能闭上眼睛软软的倒在托尼身上。托尼接过来半晕的史蒂夫，在爆炸冲击停止之时轰开两人身上的大石头，他紧搂住史蒂夫的腰身把他打横抱起来在雇佣军发现他们之前飞向天空。

托尼不敢太快，也不敢飞的太高。史蒂夫习惯性的搂住托尼的脖子，有些发烫的脸贴在托尼冰凉的面甲。落地的时候史蒂夫如脱水长久的鱼，只能扶着托尼勉强站立。  
“史蒂夫！你还好么？”  
托尼扶着他，把他放在地上休息，让史蒂夫的头贴在自己的肩膀，用手臂功能扫描史蒂夫的身体。  
“皮肤有擦伤正在愈合，嘴角和肩膀各有一处小伤口略有感染迹象需要立刻缝针消毒处理。”  
金发被汗水浸湿，额头和鼻尖都有一些细碎的汗珠。眼睛的乌青已经变成紫黑，正在慢慢消退，嘴角开裂过于疼痛让史蒂夫不想张嘴说话。  
“史蒂夫，我要抱你去医疗室，你有什么不对劲就敲一下我。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，胳膊攀上托尼的肩膀，默认的将头放在他的脸侧。

躺在医疗床缝针的时候，史蒂夫看着托尼。对方像是犯了错误一样，低着头，抱着自己，手指玩弄自己的制服腰带。  
可怜巴巴的托尼反倒让史蒂夫那句‘托尼•斯塔克，你最好咬紧牙关。’说不出来。  
史蒂夫心中全被托尼欺骗并隐瞒自己，还有冬兵就是自己好友的事实填满。  
他们对他做了什么？  
“我们要谈谈。”史蒂夫低声说出这句话。  
“我们会追回冬兵。”  
“为什么要骗我。”  
“你的身体在孕期，”  
“所以呢？”  
“托尼我……”  
托尼忽然捂住他的嘴唇，做了一个禁声的手势然后猛烈的话语不间断劈头盖脸的砸过来。  
“你不需要我的保护对么？罗杰斯，你知不知道没有任何一个丈夫可以放任怀孕的人去出危险的任务，我们每一次出任务都可能是最后一次。”  
“托尼，这是我们的责任。”  
“我知道，但是……”托尼把战甲完全卸下来，他单跪在床边,左手支着自己的身体，右手抚上史蒂夫的脸颊，额头就这样靠近史蒂夫，抵着。  
“你知道上一次你这么干，瞒着我，结果造出了一个杀人机器。”  
“我知道。”  
史蒂夫能感觉来自托尼那边的颤抖，从精神连接传来的波动，他在等，等着托尼接下来说些什么。没能等到托尼的下句话，史蒂夫突然觉得浑身一软，眼皮贴在一起，困得只想睡觉。  
托尼松开抱住史蒂夫的手，将他慢慢放在温暖的床上，盖好被子。  
“史蒂夫，你好好睡一觉。  
在睡着之前他只听到托尼的这句话。

镇静成分的药物让史蒂夫沉沉的睡过去，他在第二天清晨才醒过来。史蒂夫迷茫的看着身边熟悉的卧室有些迷茫。掀开被子发现自己穿着舒服的睡衣，棉质柔软亲肤的材料温暖的包裹住史蒂夫的身体。身旁的那个位置空荡荡的，没有一点曾经睡过人的迹象。  
托尼或许在工作室，史蒂夫尝试站起来，光裸的脚放在地毯上。  
托尼进来的时候史蒂夫正尝试站在地上，在他要倒下的时候托尼小跑到他的身边，扶住了要倒下的史蒂夫。  
“还好么？”  
“你做了什么”  
“我给你打了镇静剂，你当时情绪在激动，体力有点透支，你需要睡一觉。”  
史蒂夫顺着托尼的搀扶重新回到床上，他试图理清自己混乱的思绪。托尼就像以前一样，没有变，还是会瞒着自己瞒着整个队伍，因为他觉得那样最好，自己一个人承担压力和风险，当计划失败他又开始露出自己的自毁倾向。这些就算在两人标记之后也没有改变，史蒂夫叹了一口气变得是自己，是自己更纵容他了。  
“你查到冬兵是谁了对么？”  
史蒂夫问，其实他大可不问，佐拉说的话让他知道一切，只是他需要一句话作为谈谈的开头。  
托尼没有回避，他看着史蒂夫，默认的点点头。  
史蒂夫轻笑手指抚摸另一只手带着的戒圈，那是他自己准备的戒指，戴上不过才两个月。镀银还没有被磨掉，里面藏得黄金还没有看到。  
求婚之前，史蒂夫不止一次幻想他和托尼会老去，戒指被磨去一层露出黄金黯淡的模样。长久的戴着让手指留下一圈痕迹，那里可能变得发白，有一个不小的印痕。他不止一次的幻想自己和托尼的未来，也许他们还会依偎在马里布的别墅，怀念一下这个时候。  
“你知道，我觉得有时候我还不够了解你，了解娜塔莎。”  
“她也知道对不对？”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫攥紧自己的拳头，他皱着眉头大声的喊道：“现在，我要一个合理解释，不然你就期盼你的战甲能快过我的拳头。”  
拳头来的让托尼毫无防备，他只能让纳米包裹自己任由史蒂夫发泄不敢还击。史蒂夫的攻击几乎没有逻辑，他只是一味的发泄，用自己的拳头打在托尼的身上。  
托尼不断的后退，他不想伤害史蒂夫。  
“你知道你错了吧？”  
攻击在托尼不还击的情况下慢慢变弱，他束缚住史蒂夫的双脚，接住要倒下的史蒂夫。抱着史蒂夫的上身慢慢坐到地上，将史蒂夫搂在自己的怀里。  
“消气了没？”  
“不消气我躺着你骑着，可以再打几下。”  
史蒂夫的反抗变得更加微弱，他突然败下阵来，软着身子半躺在托尼冰冷的盔甲上，他突然觉得大概自己就栽在托尼身上。  
“说你错了。”他的声音因为生气而变得闷闷的。  
“甜心，我错了。”  
“但你就不会改对吧？”  
“好吧，你很了解我。”  
史蒂夫靠在他身上，脖颈的皮肤接触到冰冷的盔甲嫌弃的缩了缩脖子，离开托尼的怀抱。  
“我真讨厌你这个未来主义性子。”他闷闷的说。  
“说错了，你喜欢我这个样子。”  
史蒂夫推开托尼倒在地上，已经近五个月的肚子有了些隆起。上衣随着这个动作被掀开，托尼卸下一部分盔甲替史蒂夫拉下衣服盖住肚子。史蒂夫因为这个举动更生气，现在都想把斯塔克打个半死或者其他的什么。  
“托尼我很生气。”   
“史蒂夫，别生气，有孩子呢？”托尼的手掌隔着布料抚摸已经有了一层软肉的肚皮，那里开始因为月份变大而稍微隆起。  
“那么是谁让我生气的？”  
托尼指了指自己。  
“操你的 安东尼•爱德华•斯塔克”  
盔甲整个都被卸掉，手掌拥住史蒂夫将他拖到自己的怀里，整张脸挂满笑意：“是是是，操你操你。”托尼的手掌灵活的伸进裤子内部，套弄还在睡眠的小东西。  
孕期让史蒂夫变得更加敏感，托尼的手像是充满了太多的魔力，触碰史蒂夫的肌肤就会引起史蒂夫的一下颤抖。安慰的亲吻落在脸颊，灵活的舌头破开史蒂夫紧咬下唇的牙齿。尽可能的去逗弄并安抚正在不断颤抖的身体。  
体内传来的快感如同烟花爆炸打在自己的大脑内，他不断的咬紧牙关压抑因为套弄产生的快感，呜咽的在托尼手中射出。  
托尼用舌尖舔掉史蒂夫的体液，带着咸湿的味道亲吻史蒂夫，追逐口腔中的舌头。  
“放开我。”  
史蒂夫放低声音，带着鼻音跟托尼说；“我只想知道为什么不告诉我？”  
“听着，史蒂夫，我隐瞒对你对我都好。”托尼想都没想把这话说出口，这让史蒂夫重新提起怒气。  
他又想把托尼打倒地下，所以他这么做了。他整个人跳起来骑在托尼的身上用盾牌和自己的拳头把托尼的这套正在穿回去的战甲扒了个精光，直到纳米不在自生。  
“承认你说了谎。”  
“不然呢？你要砸掉我的反应堆、”  
史蒂夫示威的把盾牌放在反应堆上，他做出恶狠狠地表情，把托尼想象成一个丑陋的敌人。  
“甜心，你最爱它了，你也知道没他我会死，你真忍心？”  
“试试看？”  
最终史蒂夫也没能忍心，托尼也挫败的低下了头。  
“我骗了你。”  
史蒂夫从托尼身上下去，他抱着盾牌重新回到床上：“有时候我不确定自己真的了解了么？”  
“和你在一起，养育孩子这是不是一个正确的选择。？”  
史蒂夫的声线听起来很不对劲，这种失落的表情很少有出现在史蒂夫的身上，就算托尼惹到他欺骗他，史蒂夫从来不会怀疑和托尼在一起是否正确。他们在最开始的交往是史蒂夫提出来，然后每一次约会都是史蒂夫主动，就算标记也是史蒂夫先提出来。  
托尼突然惊慌起来，他内心很惶恐，他可以面对一个盛怒的史蒂夫。知道怎么解决一个愤怒的美国队长，可一个失落的，他不知道怎么应对。  
托尼看着史蒂夫，他在用手指摩挲那个银白色的戒指。他突然有个悲伤的想法，这个想法令他发疯。  
他走出去慌张的调出冬兵的一系列资料打印出来了，拿着纸质文件捧回去。史蒂夫仍在那里坐着，一个人，手指摩挲那个戒指，他看起来那么累。  
托尼带着惊慌把资料放在史蒂夫的面前“不离婚，我不同意！”  
“我没有想到离婚。”  
托尼耷拉着脑袋“哦。”  
史蒂夫露出得逞的笑容：“但以后别瞒我，别把我孤立在外，我只是怀个孕，我需要我丈夫的支持。”  
“再叫一声听听？”  
“想都别想。”  
“要不再把那句话重复一遍？”  
托尼的眼睛闪闪发亮盯着史蒂夫。  
Tbc  
题外话  
佐拉：我没有尊严的吗？话都不让我说完还要看你们秀恩爱。  
佐拉委屈。


	13. Chapter 13

　　13   
　　  
　　五个月的妊娠让史蒂夫的制服紧绷，穿上需要吸气才可以合身。他的肚子开始变得大了一点，腰部肌肉承受胎儿的负重。史蒂夫走路的时候要扶着肚子，右手扶着后腰。好在身体一点点适应了胎儿的成长让他不再感受减退的食欲和恶心的感觉。他和托尼对于是否参加行动仍然僵持不下，而托尼对此的处理方式便是躲着他，瞒着他自己解决一切。史蒂夫了解托尼，比他自己想象的还要了解。正是该死的了解，史蒂夫曾多次纵容托尼的隐瞒。  
　　  
　　神盾局发生变故是在隔天的晚上，史蒂夫因为之前追查，体力透支的阵痛正在熟睡。托尼看着熟睡的史蒂夫，决定留下了娜塔莎和克林特两个对此敏感的神盾局特工独自处理神盾局的问题。这一点都不让史蒂夫惊讶。托尼有时候就是这样令史蒂夫头疼，甚至在很多事情上他们有着不一样的分歧。而相关到自身，牵扯到托尼爱的人，一切都变得复杂的多。或者说，托尼在碰到史蒂夫的事情。他不仅会反应过度，还会激发自己极度的自大。他从来不能给予史蒂夫全部的信任，丝毫不隐瞒的信任。  
　　  
　　托尼是趁着史蒂夫体力透支熟睡的夜晚偷偷的出发去了神盾交涉。他仅仅只带了一套备用盔甲，雷神太惹眼，浩克无法控制，可总要有后备方案。最后两难的托尼只好联系了山姆，托尼不讨厌山姆但也不喜欢他。随后他制定了计划，托尼不敢相信自己也会制定一套计划。他让山姆作为后援，自己则独自前往神盾局。自从上次尼克·弗瑞被冬兵刺杀，托尼有好久没有见过这个老头子。寇森升上了神盾局局长。托尼喜欢他的做事风格。作为神盾局的顾问，托尼一直在监察神盾局的各种动向。从洞察计划到托尼上次差点被刺杀，这些事情发生，而神盾局并没有任何异常，甚至是寇森希尔这类托尼非常熟悉的人都没有任何露面。而这些托尼早应该起疑心。  
　　  
　　到达神盾局总部时，托尼将猎鹰留在高处，独自一人利用顾问的身份大摇大摆的走进去。起初托尼觉得一切都很顺利，神盾局看起来就像以前一样的正直，一切如常。然后，大概半个小时，托尼发现没有尼克没有希尔没有一切自己熟悉的探员。一个人都没有，神盾局仿佛换水了一遍，托尼开始警惕起来。接待他的是一名漂亮高挑的女士，她有着一头托尼喜爱的红发。  
　　  
　　直到那位女士带托尼来到顶层，神盾局局长的楼层。高度机密，高度保护。  
　　  
　　但是他没见到尼克·弗瑞，或玛利亚·希尔，或是菲尔·寇森。  
　　  
　　“菲尔·寇森在哪？”  
　　  
　　托尼停下来，质问她。  
　　  
　　那位红发女士开始变得狰狞，面部表情变得可怕。  
　　  
　　“这里不归他管了。”  
　　  
　　剑拔弩张，一切都发生在一瞬间。纳米战甲飞速的包裹全身，此时的托尼无比的希望史蒂夫能在这，或者庆幸史蒂夫没有在这，尽管托尼确定史蒂夫如果知道这些，一定会用他的宝贝盾牌狠狠敲击自己的头。托尼用斥力炮对准那个女士，在他肉眼可见的范围，清晰并且带着惊讶看着她扯掉自己的脸皮变成了另一个人。特工从楼上，暗处拐角，带着一些命令，他们就像蟑螂听到了响声，从四面八方冒出来。  
　　  
　　托尼对此不耐烦，怒瞪着一屋子的特工。  
　　  
　　“你们等着我给你发工资吗？”托尼讥讽道：“神盾局快要倒闭了么？”  
　　  
　　托尼在屋内被十来个神盾局特工用枪口指着他，他没有脱下战甲，在不大不小的办公室内扫视了一圈。这些人的面孔让托尼陌生，没有特战队也没有托尼任何熟悉的人。托尼透过面甲，一个个识别这些人的身份和他们的过去。  
　　  
　　在隐秘非常众多的单词中，托尼抓住了几个，左拉，九头蛇。托尼想到那个被九头蛇改造的二战老兵。如果在此之前他对九头蛇的了解仅仅是漫画、影响资料，那么接触到冬兵之后，他会重新认识这个残暴的组织。  
　　  
　　流弹擦过纳米金属的表面，有几颗反弹回去射伤那些特工，而那位女士，最开始带托尼来带这里的女士，远远的站在那。托尼觉得她并不是那么简单。  
　　  
　　“兄弟们，这是新盔甲，你们用什么都打不烂。”托尼看着摊在地上的士兵，有些惋惜。  
　　  
　　“斯塔克，停止你的俏皮话。”那位女士已经脱下了伪装，托尼看到她的右脸被黑发挡住，但是隐约可以看到疤痕。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，你是谁？”托尼在盔甲内眯起眼睛，好姑娘星期五正为她搜寻这位女士的身份id。  
　　  
　　不是，这个也不是，托尼快速的掠过那些不符合的信息。他无法确认这位女士的身份。要么她整了容要么她就是深藏不露的大反派，托尼在心里希望她不是自己以前的情人，至少不要是自己睡过的。  
　　  
　　“礼貌点斯塔克，你应该摘下头盔跟我说话。”  
　　  
　　托尼不打算听这位小妞的，就算她看起来非常好看，他用手指关节处敲了敲头盔：“knock knock，抱歉，打不开”  
　　  
　　女士走到托尼的身边，用身体贴着托尼的盔甲，双乳刚好夹着托尼的一只手臂，极为亲密的挽着托尼的一条手臂：“或者我可以去你那个大厦看看你的另一半能不能帮我打开你。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫就像是托尼的关键词或者某种开关，当他提到了史蒂夫，托尼不仅是不解疑惑，也更加的警惕。复仇者这项工作，不仅是出力劳苦更多的还有高风险，搞死一个复仇者对一部分的反派来说是挑战更是一种狂欢和荣誉。就算史蒂夫和托尼不是复仇者，想要搞死他们两个人的敌人也过于多了。托尼眯起眼睛，抬起手臂将这位女士推远，紧接着自己后退一步：“抱歉，我们认识吗？”星期五没能搜寻到这位女士的身份，托尼不打算过多纠缠。  
　　  
　　“我不太能想起来，或许我们有过那么一夜？”  
　　  
　　女士的眉头皱起来，随后她的表情变得极为愤怒，右手一挥对着剩下的士兵下令道：“拿下托尼·斯塔克。”  
　　  
　　托尼在心里确定，也许自己和这位女士有过那么一夜。不然她为什么看起来对自己这么生气，托尼在其他女性眼里也见过类似的愤怒。他在心里默默地想着。  
　　  
　　红翼落在山姆的肩膀，他们安静的躲藏在神盾局的暗处等待托尼的信号。山姆在第三次查看时间，发现他在外面等了很久，久到他已经开始烦躁。听到耳麦传来刺耳的声音，他用手指按着通讯装置，呼叫托尼的名字。直到山姆完全等不及了，他放出红翼去打探情况。红翼绕着神盾局总部飞了一圈，鸣叫着给山姆传达信息。  
　　  
　　猎隼传回来的信息让山姆没有等到托尼的指示，擅自行动闯进了神盾局后方。鸟类让他的视野变得开阔，跟随着红翼的鸣叫，他知道托尼有了麻烦。  
　　  
　　“好吧，兄弟，咱们得去救他。”它回到了山姆的肩膀，羽毛变得杂乱无章，山姆替他理了理红翼被玻璃碎片砸乱的毛发，用翅膀挡住来自于特工的攻击，双腿腾空向敌人的小腹踢去。  
　　  
　　“山姆，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”托尼的语音总算从通讯频道传了过来。  
　　  
　　几根机械羽毛从山姆的翅膀脱落，对于斯塔克的嘲笑山姆反击回去：“拥有一副高科技装甲却还没有搞定神盾局到底怎么了。”他操纵羽毛击落几个向他开枪的特工：“你们斯塔克家的人对磨磨蹭蹭的定义还真独特。”  
　　  
　　黑发女士和特战队跟着托尼的脚步，一步不落。他们就像碰到了盛宴的饿鬼，围着托尼，跟着托尼。特战队在远处端着手枪，瞄准托尼的心口。黑发女士诡异又快速的贴近托尼的身体，用一把长鞭带着腐蚀性招招向托尼装甲的连接处冲击。一点点蚕食托尼的防御盔甲。  
　　  
　　纳米盔甲不断的再生然后被破坏，近身托尼是无法赢得了。他发动星期五将攻击转化为数据进行分析，拆解对方的招式，并操纵盔甲做出回应。落得空闲，他便对猎鹰讥讽道：“你还见过其他斯塔克家的人？”  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫·罗杰斯不就是。”  
　　  
　　“你果然和史蒂夫纠缠不清。”  
　　  
　　“别像善于妒忌的小姑娘，斯塔克。”他再次击落神盾局的装置，追问神盾局到底怎么了，除九头蛇入侵外，山姆对于将神盾局搞得一团乱表示异常的开心：“我可是队长招募进来的。”  
　　  
　　托尼着实开始嫉妒，史蒂夫招募的人不少，可只有这家伙倒是经常跟史蒂夫在一起。“男人一点，猎鹰。过多和鸟类沟通会失去和同类沟通的能力。”  
　　  
　　“别跟我扯话，钢铁侠。”  
　　  
　　托尼的动作被对方牵制住，这可是很少见，他可是和美国队长打过。女士不断的从暗格掏出小玩意牵制住他的行动，让托尼节节后退，使他处于下风。托尼想要脱离和这位女士纠缠不清的状态，甚至他们纠缠了半个小时，而托尼还不知道这位是谁，从哪来。这太失败了。  
　　  
　　对面的女士开始对托尼左顾右盼和他人对话的这种态度恼火起来：“我在你面前应该专心一点，托尼。”女士按住托尼的腿甲，用暗器将飞行装置击碎。  
　　  
　　托尼加大火力，背后的盔甲翘起瞄准周围每个人的肩膀和大腿，纳米盔甲扩张出屏障挡住前方的攻击。  
　　  
　　“女士，你如果想吸引我的全部注意力你的胸部应该在大一点。”托尼收起盾牌，他的手部放在胸甲的位置：“不需要大很多，太大有点掌控不了，刚好合适最好。”他努力在自己的胸前比划。  
　　  
　　“就像你的美国队长？”  
　　  
　　“哇哦，你们可没有可比性。”  
　　  
　　山姆的通讯装置和托尼是相互连通的，也就是说他可以完整一字不落的听清托尼和敌人的对话。他举起没人看到的右手，在没人看到的地方翻了一个白眼：“我插一句，认真的？钢铁侠？现在还要调情？”山姆不敢相信托尼在这种情况还和人调情。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？我对女士可是很温柔。”  
　　  
　　托尼身上的纳米金属如同液体一般灵活，他们受托尼的大脑控制，灵巧精密的穿梭于敌人中间然后一击毙命。坚固的战甲挡住了大部分的子弹和女士的攻击，托尼可以松一口气。  
　　  
　　山姆张大嘴发出鸟鸣一般的声音，他召唤来更多的大型鸟类，从四面八方赶过来，凶狠又众多的向神盾局飞过来。他们以山姆为中心向四周散过去，在神盾局内部到处乱串，作山姆的眼睛。众多的鸟类都可作为山姆的双眼，替他了解神盾局深处的秘密。当一只碰到了安全警报，然后砰的一声四分五裂，鲜血和肉体爆开，山姆觉得秘密就在那。  
　　  
　　山姆在死亡的地方发现了很多身着绿色衣服的士兵，他们的攻击毫无章法，却数量众多。他依靠翅膀的闪躲过那些流弹，用脚和鸟群攻击并击倒敌人。翅膀收起轻松落地：“我找到了很多九头蛇。”  
　　  
　　“很好，等我……”托尼话还没有说完，盔甲腾空而起试图冲破窗户离开这个该死的女人。“等我解决这个。”  
　　  
　　黑发女士高高挑起用绳索套住托尼的头部，将他们的身体紧连在一起：“你的小伙伴很快就会死亡，别妄想别的了。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，女士，我的错，我得问你到底是谁。”托尼喘着气，虽然盔甲能帮他抵御大部分的伤害可这就有点过分了。  
　　  
　　“伟大的钢铁侠不知道我是谁？”  
　　  
　　“我需要知道吗？不要告诉我你有一个我的孩子。”  
　　  
　　托尼在心底祈祷不要这么狗血。  
　　  
　　“你的没有，我可爱你的罗杰斯了。”*   
　　  
　　“太好……等等什么？”  
　　  
　　托尼从祈祷变成惊吓。他差点因为这句话从半空掉下去。  
　　  
　　“我知道你们的小秘密。”  
　　  
　　“严格来说那不是秘密，我们已经结婚了，法律承认的。  
　　  
　　托尼将头部撞向屋顶，然后又被挂在他身上的女士用鞭子拉扯下落。两人一直掉落，直到几层后他们才停住。托尼勉强的爬起来挣脱长鞭发动盔甲飞行装置。用坚硬的盾牌冲破防弹玻璃，他沿着神盾局外围飞行一圈，甩掉一堆跟屁虫，停在半空中开始分析楼内的情况。  
　　  
　　“山姆，找到他们究竟想要干什么。”  
　　  
　　“也许你能帮帮我。”  
　　  
　　“需要什么？”  
　　  
　　“或许你能解释一下什么叫‘狂欢’”  
　　  
　　“我不太明白，你找到了什么？”  
　　  
　　山姆在加入复仇者之前是一名罪犯，他不太合群，甚至加入复仇者联盟也是经过几天游说。对于神盾局他是没有一丁点的好感，也非常理解斯塔克为什么找上了自己。他根据红翼的引领来到了神盾局内部，或许说是机密核心。除去刚刚潜入遇到的阻碍这里反而没有任何防守。他轻松的打晕几个小兵，穿着绿色制服的小兵，九头蛇的审美可真的是低下。灵巧的躲过门口的红外线机关，然后来到了托尼所说的实验室，上面写着存放十五号生化武器成果。  
　　  
　　在向内部走去，山姆没有遇到半点的阻碍。他通过那些自己弄不懂的显示屏幕，一堆看起来很危险的机器，这里没有士兵看守，甚至外面的那群人也只是远远的观望拿着武器等待他出来。他们不敢进来，山姆得到了这样的结论。  
　　  
　　“让我看看你们在害怕什么。”他走到控制室，上面有着危险的字样。  
　　  
　　当山姆看到那个‘美利坚合众国第十三号生化武器实验室第四期报告’山姆更加觉得，什么神盾局，什么美国政府，这些都让人头疼并且十分令人厌恶。他们有时候会为了一个目标，打着为了人民国家的旗号做着令人发指毫无人性的事情。  
　　  
　　“我想我已经找到了”  
　　  
　　托尼在半空中打开了一部分的面甲，落地的时候对着穷追不舍的女士摆出了一个帅气的姿势：“美丽的女士，我想我们应该坐下来谈谈。”  
　　  
　　“我更喜欢和美国队长谈一谈。”对方挥舞着长鞭，快速绕到一边继续和他纠缠  
　　  
　　“抱歉，美国队长只能和我‘谈’”  
　　  
　　“对了，还没有恭喜你。”  
　　  
　　“为了什么？”  
　　  
　　“要做一个父亲了。”  
　　  
　　托尼突然沉下来，他没由来的想到了自己在巴斯托克大厦那晚上发生的事情，然后用手炮对着她：“你的目的。”  
　　  
　　“你今天没有带你的精神体过来呢？”女士用长鞭缠住托尼的手臂，将斥力炮对着天空：“如果带了精神体，就会好玩起来。”  
　　  
　　“我的精神体再家奶孩子呢，忙得很。”  
　　  
　　“这可惜，复仇者联盟只来了一位。”  
　　  
　　“你想做什么？”  
　　  
　　山姆点开那个报告，他看着不远处那个精密复杂看起来难以操控的仪器，透明的玻璃隔断容器内放着红色不断翻涌的气体，报告显示这个气体对精神体的作用，和他的不稳定性，以及记录着每一次实验对象的改变，以及那些剥离精神体所带来的痛苦。  
　　  
　　“他们想让整个华盛顿变成疯狂精神体乐园。”  
　　  
　　*漫画梗，史蒂夫和九头蛇夫人emmmmmm有那么……一段……  
　　  
　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　

　　14

　　怀孕确实是个累人的工作，史蒂夫这么想着，就连超级士兵都会觉得有些吃不消。托尼走后，他睡得一直不是很安稳，反复的清醒，然后沉睡。史蒂夫在睡梦中挣扎着，和困意战斗着直到他低吟着从被子里醒过来。手掌擦过自己的鼻梁把头发向后撸，带着迷茫的眼神从床上爬起来，光着脚踩着柔软又温暖的地毯站起来。史蒂夫给自己披上外套，套了一条长裤。外套没有完全系上扣子，长裤也没有调整好，只是松松垮垮的在自己臀部上面挂着。室内的温度在人工智能的检测下刚刚好，史蒂夫不觉得冷也没有穿上鞋子。他从卧室走出来，顶层的活动室是如此的安静，史蒂夫询问了星期五，得知整栋大厦独属于复仇者的生活区域也只有三个人。托尼一定瞒着自己去做了一些什么。而幻视和旺达正在休息期，其余的复仇者大多有自己的任务和事情。

　　史蒂夫扶着自己的腰，那里因为孕育新生而感到些许的酸痛。追捕冬兵，并跟他发生冲突让史蒂夫过于疲倦，没有自己情人的陪伴让夜晚变得有些难捱。他没有闲着，更没有乖乖的去休息。托尼想要保护所有人包括自己和孩子，这是一种自大，而史蒂夫作为他的伴侣怎么可能单独让他去冲锋陷阵，自己安心在这里无所事事。复仇者们总有一些缺点，常常抱怨没有休假，但有了休假不出一周便嚷嚷着要求任务或者自己弄点什么，史蒂夫更是如此。

　　“我早该知道。”史蒂夫来到安放有狮虎宝宝的屋子，右手摸着安东尼娅。那是一条强健活泼的母狮子，百兽之王在他手掌下舒服的打着呼噜；另一边史蒂夫的精神体舔舐着他们的幼崽，时不时发出几声微弱又可爱的叫声。他的肚子上趴着一只最小的狮虎宝宝，常常三天两头的生病让班纳焦头烂额。这间屋子因为放着三个宝宝，温度和湿度都与其余的地方调的有些高，地板并不冰凉，上面铺着一层层厚厚的毛毯，因为狮虎宝宝还没有断奶，整间屋子充斥着大量的奶香味儿。史蒂夫抓过来一只抱枕垫在自己的身下，头部枕着自己的精神体，半张脸埋在它的皮毛之间，呼吸着它身上的气味。

　　儿时的史蒂夫不太明白，小小的自己为什么会有一只庞大的野兽作为精神体。后来成为了美国队长的史蒂夫再也没有想这个问题。一直到被冰冻于三尺之下，睡过去了七十年，史蒂夫拥有了家庭、伴侣还有复仇者联盟。史蒂夫和这只野兽并肩战斗了许久，也和托尼战斗了许久。托尼给了他们两个一个家，一只队伍，也带着他熟悉了这个世界。他总要想要为其做点什么，无论是一个孩子，还是其他的。

　　托尼，史蒂夫的爱人，固执自大常常不听劝告也不听指挥，史蒂夫想到这不由得表情也变得温柔，开始对着这一屋子动物喃喃自语。*

　　“托尼就是这种样子，不会直白的跟我说我担心你，我想要保护你。而是把人强制的扔在家里。”史蒂夫该死的，了解斯塔克，又深爱着斯塔克。

　　夜晚总是让人有着各种各样敏感又细腻的情绪，史蒂夫独自呆了很久，然后起身伸了一个懒腰。

　　“来吧，星期五，让我看看我能有什么在这里就可以帮上忙的事情。”

　　他挪动着四肢，避让已经隆起的肚子，向旁边伸展，深呼吸。

　　

 

　　托尼反复思考猎鹰说的那句话‘疯狂的，精神体’。这两个词放一起可不是什么好意思。他有些焦躁，从一开始和对方硬碰硬到现在寻找一个机会用来隐匿自己。之前在研究奥创的时候，托尼一直研究如何更好的隐藏，快速的变成另一个人。电子虚拟技术神盾局早有应用，托尼曾经看过，但是嗤之以鼻，那太粗糙了。他背对着那些特工滚到墙壁背后，卸下手甲在那里用手指操作隐藏在皮肤之下的机械。深蓝色的光芒在手腕处若隐若现，这是托尼很早就植入皮下，启动的时候会瞬间掩人耳目换成另一个人。但不是真正的变成其他人，而是视觉上看起来是别人。

　　托尼还没有测试过，他认为现在是测试这个的好时机。

　　  
　　“斯塔克，我们有大麻烦了。”山姆的声音从那边传来，声音急躁不稳，呼吸断断续续。从相连的频道中能听到对面打斗的声音和枪响，还有杂七杂八的鸟鸣。  
　　  
　　“说准确一点。”  
　　  
　　“非常……非常大的麻烦。”  
　　  
　　山姆进入了操作室，掏出枪，从后面悄悄靠近，快速的指着特工的脑袋：“打开它。”对方颤颤抖抖的操作着显示屏，恐怖操纵了他的心智，大脑在惧怕情绪之下做出了遵循敌人的指令。他将一切都调动出来。枪头旋转，右手施力打击对方的颈部使其晕倒。山姆用身体推开他，快速的浏览并拷贝这台电脑上面的文件。山姆对神盾局毫无情感，他厌恶神盾局独断的作风，以及让自己的前科暴露这件事一直让山姆介意。电脑内包含的不仅仅是神盾局的文件，山姆还发现了很多非常多关于精神体改造，强制剥离人体和精神体的关联，各种无法让山姆承受的那些人体试验报告。

　　以及他发现每个文件隐藏着一个讯号，那些突兀的字符单独排列形成一个密码。山姆很快就破译，一个让美国队长非常熟悉的单词冒出来。  
　　  
　　“九头蛇。”  
　　  
　　“说点我不知道的，比如跟我打的人是谁。”托尼躲到西北角，卸下盔甲一瞬间改变自己的面容，穿上神盾局特工的制服。托尼镇定自若的向前走，用手臂掩饰住自己的唇形和山姆进行沟通。

　　“九头蛇夫人。”

　　托尼皱了皱眉头，脑海中显现了一个下半身是章鱼的女人：“是和章鱼结婚还是她是一个半人半章鱼的人？”他警惕的注视身前身后的人，神盾局的制服让托尼穿起来非常不舒服，不过至少被九头蛇那一身绿了吧唧的好看多了。

　　山姆在调出资料的时候脸上露出了恶趣味的笑容：“她是金刚狼前妻。”

　　“哇，没看出来这老兄真重口。”

　　“她和史蒂夫有过一段……” 

　　“……”

　　“我完全不想知道。”

　　托尼忍不住在内心不断的想象，随后收住思绪强迫自己集中在目前的情况之上。但是有一点失败，他嘴角向一边歪了一下，上下牙齿互相摩擦：“你这么说是不是报复我之前对你做的事情？”

　　山姆挑了一下右边的眉毛：“老兄，你不信可以自己来看，那个女人右脸有道疤，继皮尔斯死后是九头蛇最高领导。”

　　托尼不自然的对着通讯装置咳嗽了一下，眯起眼睛用手挠了一下自己的后脑壳：“他们想要什么？”他快速，不自然又生硬的转移话题。

　　“向整个华盛顿喷射那些疯狂的墨汁。”

　　“‘墨汁’是什么样子的。”

　　托尼低着头用手捂着跟山姆通话，时不时的通过眼角余光看着四周，警惕着是否还有没有甩掉的特工。

　　“……”山姆沉默了半分钟，他仔细的关于红色气体的报告，每一个字母都认识但是组合起来却读不懂。“我觉得这不是英文。”

　　“你不会德语？”

　　“我以为你已经把每个人的资料都装在你那个天才大脑里。

　　“我把你这句当夸奖了。”

　　“你会把任何人的讽刺当成夸奖，斯塔克。”山姆在讥讽他，他相信托尼能听懂，不过他总会自大的将他人的任何讥讽在自己脑海中剔除。山姆在内心偷偷的嘲笑。　

　　“别开玩笑了，山姆。”

　　托尼七拐八拐终于甩掉所有跟屁虫，直到他看到红翼才松一口气：“我看到你的宠物鸟了。”

　　“他叫红翼。”

　　“好吧，小家伙。”托尼抬起手臂让红翼落在自己的小臂上，爪勾抓破衣服直接触碰皮肤让托尼痛的发出小声惊呼：“你的鸟在报复我。”

　　“他或许只是不喜欢你身上的气味。”

　　山姆把报告全部调出来，顺便接过来红翼为他梳理已经杂乱的毛发。托尼专注的，认真的看着那些资料，眉头紧锁。他的表情在山姆的目光下变得凝重，没有了山姆熟悉的戏谑表情和气息，全部收敛了自己的信息素，开始穿上工作服认真的干活。

　　“你看懂了么？”山姆有些急切的问他。

　　托尼没有回复，而是让纳米战甲包裹全身，用战甲去连接神盾局的设备，人工智能侵入防火墙。山姆看起来更加急躁，他的小动作更多，快速用力的敲着铁质的台面。托尼没有回复他，甚至一个眼神都没有。在山姆的印象中，托尼少有的严肃。山姆见过他低谷的时候，复仇者解散，斯塔克工业申请破产，或许是山姆和托尼并不熟悉，托尼从未在山姆面前展现一个严肃凝重的斯塔克。不知道现在这幅样子，是已经熟悉到可以透漏真实的情绪还是事情过于严重。就在山姆要暴怒，用鸟语命令红翼啄托尼的头发，托尼总算开口了避免他头秃的风险。

　　“这是一种极其不稳定的气体，可强化拥有精神体的人类五感，让他们接受大量的信息从而导致精神体失控狂暴。”托尼飞快的拷贝这些资料，让星期五破解并传回到复仇者大厦的顶层。“老天，我应该带班纳过来，这可不是我的领域。”他失望的想起班纳现在人在首尔，又跑到赵博士的工作室寻求精神体的秘密。

　　“你可以解决吗？”

　　“班纳看到这些一定会疯狂的。”

　　山姆更加讨厌起斯塔克，就算是他和美国队长结婚山姆也没能爱屋及乌对斯塔克有一些少有的好感。就像现在，斯塔克永远不会正面回复其他人的问答，而是经常炫耀自己的学识，山姆急躁起来：“你·可·以·解·决·吗？”他咬着牙齿，一字一句的问托尼。

　　“你找到的应该是发射控制室，这里一定有气体的存放。”托尼的双手快速移动：“我们得找到存放的位置。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“停掉发射程序阻止他们。”

　　山姆手足无措的站在一边，这不是他的领域：“好吧，那我能帮你做什么？”

　　托尼快速调出监控器，看了一眼这一屋子停落的大大小小的鸟类：“用你的宠物和那些叽叽喳喳阻止他们。”监控器上显示门外面有一群训练有素，凶狠果断的特工，史蒂夫常常带领的特战队也在其中。

　　“他叫红翼。”山姆再次强调，他将托尼一个留在这里，还有红翼，带着一大群鸟类走出这里为托尼争取时间。

 

　　

　　托尼并没有游刃有余去面对这些，略显颓然用双手撑在操作台。在这时，他听到一个熟悉的声音：“我想你们需要帮助？”

　　“史蒂夫。”史蒂夫的声音从他们两个人的频道突然的出现，山姆是惊喜，托尼倒是受到了惊吓。

　　“嘿，见到你真开心，我是说……听到你。”

　　“托尼。”史蒂夫的声音严肃冷静，这让托尼感觉他们又要争吵一次。

　　“史蒂夫？你是……你是怎么？”

　　“先别管，史蒂夫我们需要你。”山姆打断他们两个人的对话，必须这么做。如果现在不打断，这两个人绝对会旁若无人的争吵起来，向来如此。

　　“现在什么情况？”

　　“嗯……”山姆变得气喘吁吁，他尽力描述当下的情况：“一个叫九头蛇的疯女人要让华盛顿的人们自相残杀，有精神体的人。”

　　“听起来很糟糕。”史蒂夫的声音平缓，并没有任何要生气的预兆，这让托尼松了一口气。他没有任何心情在这种时候和史蒂夫吵架，更不要说他现在还怀着自己的孩子。

　　“是的，你能过来吗？”托尼的心又随着山姆的语言跳动出来，他没有告诉史蒂夫就是不希望他过来，如果孩子出了什么事情不仅史蒂夫会难过，托尼会内疚直到他们分开。

　　史蒂夫没有答话，山姆也随着敌人的进攻没了询问的声音。托尼这时候才肯说一句话：“你要过来吗？”托尼在问史蒂夫，他知道史蒂夫如果想做什么事情他是阻止不了的。托尼对朋友恋人的处理简单粗暴毫无成年人的风范，这点托尼自己都知道。

　　“知道不让我去你会引出多大的麻烦吗？”

　　“亲爱的，现在你还要说这个？”

　　听到托尼的声音让史蒂夫的担心少了一分，他在这边轻叹一口气：“我不会参与，或者不会亲自去。”最终史蒂夫还是按托尼的心意没有去，他的手摸上了自己的小腹，那里已经隆起，检查的时候可以看到发育成型的胎儿。刚开始有身孕并没有让史蒂夫多了一些概念，除了喜悦还有更多的不确定。直到他重新看到自己肚子里面确实有一个新生命，他在动他是活生生的，史蒂夫才开始完全理解托尼的那份焦虑。

　　“但是我通知了旺达和幻视。”他在半个小时前联络上神盾局的希尔，他们因为九头蛇的逼迫在安全屋里。这次事情过于棘手如果一时错误，神盾局所有的特工包括那些在华盛顿居住的精神体拥有者，他们全部都会受到伤害，整个华盛顿会大乱。那种场面史蒂夫能想到的，或许就是丧尸电影中人们和活死人互相残杀。史蒂夫一边联络其他人一边跟托尼讲话：“寇森去了旧神盾局基地，在东岸。尼克还没有取得联系。”

　　“老天我都忘记他们了。”托尼现在才懊恼自己的失职，如果旺达在一切都变得容易一些，变种人的天赋他们的能力非常厉害。

　　“不觉得自己作为复仇者联盟的爸爸失职了么？”

　　“我有你这个妈妈呢。”

　　“我们会面临什么？”

　　“别担心。”

　　“听了这些你让我不要担心。”史蒂夫觉得自己应该愤怒，或者总要让托尼知道自己在生气，他的语气开始严肃一些：“你知道如果你吸入那些气体，我这边的安东尼亚会变成什么样么？”

　　托尼想起来，天啊——他开始恐慌，史蒂夫的战斗力没有下降，但是他怀着身孕。如果吸入气体——托尼不敢想象：“老天，我忘了。”他很快从恐慌中回过神，他现在不能沉溺在这种情绪：“史蒂夫……相信我我保证可以应付这些。”

　　“你也要相信我能应付。无论是怀一个孩子还是像平常一样站在你旁边。”史蒂夫在稍早的时候非常不满，尤其是托尼不信任自己这点，那就好像是自己怀了孩子却像是失去了血清一样糟糕。

　　“你要来么？”托尼询问他，但他内心并不希望史蒂夫过来，他在恐慌。

　　“旺达会在半小时内到达，你只要坚持好这半个小时。”

　　托尼内心放下了焦虑：“听起来没什么难的。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

　

　　  
　*撸猫的史蒂夫可以详见队长和猎鹰古早单刊，明明去找猎鹰，结果撸上了猎鹰家的猫，笑死我了。

　　忘截图了就不放图了，有兴趣的可以自己找来看。


End file.
